


AGG versus Otogi SA KO Match

by SoulstrikerHF



Category: Ayakashi: Ghost Guild, 御靈錄Otogi | Otogi: Spirit Agents
Genre: All card version of the same character come into play, Game Skills and Abilities come into play, Game stats come into play, Gen, Lots of other characters from AGG and Otogi, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Personalities also affect the outcome, Versus battles, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 63,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulstrikerHF/pseuds/SoulstrikerHF
Summary: Sola is dragged into a strange place where people from different worlds, but with the same identity, are made to fight each other.





	1. Welcome to the Crossover Arena

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters from Ayakashi:Ghost Guild and Otogi: Spirit Agents belong to their respective owners (Which is not me). This work of fiction is not made for profit.

Sola woke up on a floor of a white room, a white room with nothing but her inside. What was she doing here? How did she get here? She tried to remember what happened before she got here.

 

**Earlier, in the Bureau of the Occult office…**

Her Master was helping Mikado with paperwork in the Bureau of the Occult’s main office. Mikado overslept the night before after drinking too much alcohol, and now she’s in serious need of help with her scheduled report that needs to be submitted to the government official that handles transactions with the Bureau. And that report is needed in a few hours. She had no interest in this kind of work, and Mikado won’t let her touch the files anyway, so she wandered around the office with no particular goal in mind. Maybe she’ll see someone she knows. Maybe she’ll even come across Mikado’s legendary secret stash.

            While she was crossing through a long hallway she saw Mira passing by at the end of it and going to the left corner. She ran after her to say hi, but when she reached the end of the hallway and turned to the left she was surprised to find that it was a dead end. But where did Mira go? Was it just her imagination? Sola’s brain was filled with such thoughts as she looked at herself through the full body mirror that was placed at the end of the hallway. And then it happened… She felt a pair of hands touch her back. Their size felt like they were about as big as her hands. Or were they as small as her hands…? Of course not, they were as big as her hands. She looked at the mirror but she only saw her own reflection. Next, she tried to look back but before she had the chance she was pushed forward and the strangest thing happened. She passed through the mirror as if it was an open door. And then everything went black.

 

**Back in the white room…**

Sola: I get it now! Mira is trying to test me again, isn’t she?! Just like that time! So I must be in another one of those worlds that she or Pandora created…

?????: That’s not quite it. And for the record, it was Mira, not Pandora that created that world you are thinking of. After all, Pandora is just the girl that opened the wrong box, while Mira is a mirror Anima. And they say mirrors are gates to other worlds. This world… It wasn’t Mira’s creation. It was mine!

Sola: W-who’s there?! (Please don’t be a ghost, please don’t be a ghost!)

Sola looked around her, but she was still alone. And then she realized something. The voice was directly talking in her head.

Sola: I-I’m not afraid of you! Stop hiding, or I’ll…I’ll…

?????: You’re better off not seeing me, but, oh well… You asked for it…

A black substance suddenly formed on the white wall in front of Sola. A girl that was only slightly taller than her started walking out of it slowly. Her hair was Sky Blue with a short drill twintails hairstyle. She had gray furry ears that resembled that of a dog’s, as well as a fluffy tail. She had two red markings on her face under her eyes. And her eyes…they were pure black with the exception of a small white dot in the middle of each eye.

Sola: Aaaaahhhhh! A SPOOK!

?????: Hehehe… Hahaha! I like that reaction. You sound just like her! But calling me a spook after you called me out… That’s very rude, don’t you think?!

The blue-haired girl suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Sola.

?????: I think I should punish you!

Sola: M-Master! Help!

?????: Master? You mean <player’s name>? Not coming! Not unless I say so! Now, how should we punish the rude, little girl…?

Sola’s shaking knees finally couldn’t support her anymore and she ended up sitting down on the floor in terror. The girl started wrapping her arms around her shoulders from behind. Sola thought it was the end of her. Her whole life flashed before her. She remembered the people important to her. The cat she couldn’t save from becoming a Brute. Muramasa, who always hangs out with her. Her old friend Poppy. Tsuna, who always fights gracefully. Ryumaku, who helped her solve the dragonshifts once and for all. Hijironi, who… Actually, no. And her Master, who was always fighting by her side. They were always fighting against the odds, she and her master. But this time is different. Her master is nowhere to be seen, probably still helping Mikado with paperwork. This time, help may never arrive. Sola wanted to fight back but merely being close to the blue-haired girl is enough to drain her of her courage. The girl was filled with a strange kind of evil essence. The amount was impossible for a single spirit to handle and yet this girl was still able to exist without bursting into pure energy. There was something seriously wrong with this girl, and she knew nothing she would try will help her escape her untimely death.

?????: I know! I’ll make you—

The girl suddenly stopped talking. Her arms slowly retreated back and away from Sola’s shivering shoulders.

????: What are you doing to her, Itami…?

            There was another voice. Sola swallowed her fear and looked behind her. There was a girl wearing a red robe and a red mask. The new girl is standing between Sola and the first girl, whose name seems to be Itami, and looking slightly towards Itami.

Itami: I was just screwing with her! You should’ve seen her face. I guess she’s not as brave as you are.

????: Don’t underestimate her so easily. Besides, you know playing with fear isn’t a good idea for both of us.

            The girl in red turns her attention to Sola. Sola’s first thought is to get away, but for some reason, she didn’t. She isn’t getting the same evil presence from her that she’s getting out of Itami.

????: Sola, I’m sorry for my friend’s behavior. Don’t worry. She’s not going to harm you for real. Right, Itami?

Itami: Pfft. Okay.

Sola: W-who are you two anyway? And why did you bring me here?

Itami: I’m going to hurt you!

Sola: Aaah!

????: No. We need your help. You see, we’re trying to tune the connections between worlds. And right now, we’re trying to tune ours with the one you’re from.

Sola: Tune? Connections?

Itami: Like stitching two pieces of your shirt in place. Or keeping two galaxies from colliding with each other. You know what happens when two galaxies collide with each other, right?!

Sola: Umm… I know this… I read it in a book before…

Itami: What do you think happens when you mix chocolate powder and water with each other…?

Sola: A chocolate drink, of course.

Itami: And where’s the chocolate powder and the water now?

Sola: They’re—

Itami: Gone! Fused together! You can’t tell them apart anymore! Do you want your chocolate powder universe to get mixed with our water universe?! Do you want to combine with everyone like we’re some singular super existence that doesn’t know the meaning of “We”?!

Sola: Of course I—

Itami: No, you don’t!

????: Ehem…

Itami: …

????: And that’s why we’re tuning the connections between our worlds on behalf of Chronos.

Sola: Ah! So you two are friends with Mr. Chronos!

????: Mr. Chronos?

Itami: The Chronos we know is a different individual. And ours is a woman.

Sola: O-oh… I wish Master was here to hear all this…

????: Yeah…

Sola: Huh…? By the way, I heard you say her name is Itami, but what about you? What’s your name?

????: Sola… For now, just call me Luna.

Sola: Luna. Okay, I’ll call you Luna!

Itami: O~kay, we should get started soon. I don’t want to be the same chocolate drink as you. Let’s go to the arena. I’ll go on ahead. You escort her to her seat, Mira~

Sola: …Mira? …MIRA?!

            Itami points her finger at the red-robed girl who had identified herself as Luna just a few seconds ago. The girl removes her mask, her hand shaking with irritation. She removes the robe afterwards.

Mira: Geez, Itami! What was that for?! I even ordered this costume online so I can make a mysterious girl impression!

Itami: Haha! Could’ve kept your act by playing it cool and ignoring what I said completely.

Sola: W-w-wait a second! You’re Mira?! But you’re only as TALL as me! The Mira I know is much taller than me…

Mira: That’s because I’m from a different universe.

Sola: Oh. Hmm… Does that mean there’s a different Sola in your universe?!

Itami: No.

Sola: Your clothes are very similar to the ones worn by the Mira I know… Does that mean you’re the other world’s Yata no Kagami?

Mira: No. I’m not the Yata no Kagami in that universe.

Itami: Let’s stop chatting for a while. Let’s go to the arena.

            Itami disappears from their sight without warning.

Sola: H-how is she doing that?! What kind of spirit is she?!

Mira: That’s something I can’t tell you.

Sola: By the way, I want to talk to you about your friend Itami…

Mira: What is it?

Sola: I think she’s been corrupted by evil essence. We should have her cleansed before we do anything else…

Mira: No, you’re wrong. She’s not corrupted by evil energy. In fact, she has the power to corrupt others with evil energy.

Sola: W-what did you say?!

Mira: Itami was born as an evil being, so corrupting others is as natural to her as breathing is for us. But don’t worry. She’s also bound by her duty to maintain the balance between good and evil, and she can’t do that if there are no people to corrupt.

Sola: I-I see. She’s also part of your world, after all. Of course she’d help save it because she’ll die too if our worlds collide.

Mira: Hehe… No, she won’t. That same Itami exists in many worlds. Even if you kill her in one world, she won’t actually die. Even if you destroy one world, it won’t actually affect her.

Sola: I-I see! I think this is the last time I’m going to ask about Itami’s identity! The more I hear, the more dangerous she seems.

Mira: That’s just the tip of the iceberg, as some people would say…

Sola: Please stop…

 

**In the Arena…**

Mira: Welcome, to the Crossover Arena!

            The arena seems to be one made for conducting battles. It looks much like a gladiator arena but several times bigger than any she’d seen in her world. But what caught Sola’s attention was the sky above them. Directly above was pure black. To Mira’s left and to Sola’s right, stars and other celestial bodies can be seen in the distance.

Sola: P-pretty… Where exactly are we right now?

Mira: In the void between your universe and mine. Our Chronos and Itami created a temporary dimension between them to let us conduct our work.

Sola: Wow… So how are going to save our worlds?

            Itami suddenly appears in front of Sola. Sola jumps back in surprise.

Sola: Stop doing that!

Itami: You’re making me want to do it more often! Hehehe…

Mira: We’re going to save our worlds by—

Itami: —making people from your world and our world fight each other!

Sola: Whaaaaat?!

Mira: Itami will be gathering a certain kind of energy from the battles being conducted. We will use the collected energy to create a barrier that will act as a safety net between our worlds. As a matter of fact, there’s already one set in place but it’s getting worn out so we’re going to reinforce it.

Sola: How many battles do we need to conduct?

Mira: As many as possible. Don’t worry. When you return to your world, only a few seconds would’ve passed even if we spent several years in here. After all, the flow of time here is different from our worlds’.

Itami: Did that make any sense to you?

Sola: That doesn’t make sense at all! Why battles of all things? What is that energy you’re using anyway?

Itami: We are never telling you anything about that energy. OKAY?!

Sola: Yes…

Mira: Itami! Stop scaring her!

Itami: So who should go first?

Mira: Wait, we haven’t explained the rules to Sola yet. First of all, you and I, our job is to choose the participants from our respective worlds. We must choose participants that carry the same name as each other.

Sola: Why?

Mira: B-because…

Itami: Because I want to see who wins when two people with the same name fights each other. And also, to see which world has a better who.

Sola: What kind of reasoning is that?! Our worlds are in danger of turning into a chocolate drink and you’re trying to get some entertainment out of it?!

Itami: I happen to be an evil being…

Mira: I already told her that.

Itami: Why?

Mira: She asked about the evil energy around you.

Itami: Heh… Look, we’re basically doing volunteer work on something that a goddess of time would normally do herself. I think I deserve a little reward.

Sola: Why can’t your Chronos do it herself?

Itami: She and the other gods of time are busy fighting time monsters right now.

Sola: What the heck?! Time monsters?! How about asking my world’s Chronos for help, then?

Itami: Well, where is he now?! He’s a god of time, so he should know about this already! I’m supposed to be guiding someone to the path of evil right now, you know!

Mira: He’s also fighting time monsters right now. Our Chronos mentioned that already, right?

Itami: Yeah. I just wanted to scream at Sola…

Sola: Seriously, what the heck are time monsters?!

Mira: I’m sorry, Sola. Itami’s actually a nice girl (when she’s not trying to guide people into the darkness). I guess she’s just excited to see someone new so she’s messing with you too much.

Itami: What do you think I am, a 5-year old…?

Mira: Let’s begin. I will go first. Sola, confirm if the name I will mention also exists in your world and belongs to a spirit currently in existence. Itami will bring them to this dimension.

Sola: Okay. I understand. I’ll do my best, for Master’s sake too.

Mira: Yes…for Master’s sake. Then, first let’s summon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itami is my original character from an old fanfic series of AGG I created (not posted in AO3), which starts taking place after the last official ingame event. This KO Match fanfic is set in the far future of my old fanfic's current progress, meaning Mira is more than a few years older than our last encounter with her in AGG. You might notice Mira is talking more maturely at times. But she still looks the same, in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> Getting back on Itami... Like she and Mira are telling Sola, Itami is indeed an evil being by birth in my fanfic. She's far more dangerous than any official AGG villain, which is why I chose her as Mira's partner in their mission. Because she's strong enough to control any situation most, if not all, official AGG characters might throw at them (Can't say this for sure for Otogi characters since the game is ongoing as of this post, but I assume that would also be the case). But her actual identity (what kind of spirit she is) hasn't been revealed yet in my old fanfic so I'll avoid revealing it here either.
> 
> There could also be mentions of other original characters from my old fanfic from Mira and Itami's conversations, plus hints of their relationships with those fanfic characters and official AGG characters, but that's not the focus of this fanfic and it will not affect the main focus in any major ways so you don't need any knowledge of my old fanfic.
> 
> Itami's relationship with Mira in my old fanfic? No other way to describe it aside from "It's complicated."


	2. The Incompatible Duo

Mira and Sola have agreed to begin the operation using their Shuten Dojis’ most trusted lieutenant, Ibaraki Doji. Itami brought the Ibaraki Doji pair into two separate white rooms, just like the one Sola woke up in. Itami teleported Mira and Sola into the room of the person they knew, where the two of them would explain to the participants everything they needed to know.

 

**Back in the Crossover arena…**

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi) arrives first. He looks around the arena as soon as he walks out to it.

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Whoa… Sola wasn’t kidding! I can’t believe I’m outside the universe! This could be the craziest thing that will ever happen in my life! Would’ve been better if I had a cute girl to share the experience with…

            A megaphone starts making noises in response to the demon’s last sentence.

Sola: But I’m a cute girl too! Or don’t you think I’m cute?!

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): You’re a friend so you don’t count! Get it?

Sola: Hmph…

            Just then, the door at the other end of the arena opens. Ibaraki Doji (AGG) walks out of it. She bows down to her opponent before talking.

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): So you’re the Ibaraki Doji from the other world? I’m looking forward to working with you.

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): C-C…

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): Excuse me?

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): A CUTE GIRL!!!

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): Eeeehhh?!

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Hey, what to do say we ditch this dueling thing? Pretty sure they can easily find someone else to replace us.

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): Please stop joking around.

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Nah. I’m not joking. I’m serious about you!

            Ibaraki Doji (Otogi) starts walking towards his counterpart. When he reaches her, he suddenly grabs her hands and puts them on his chest.

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Feel the beating of my heart! That is the ultimate proof that I’m serious about you!

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): Stop… Don’t…

            Itami appears next to them and starts reciting the conditions of the match.

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): Y-you’re…!

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Isn’t she just the referee? Come on. Please give “You and I” some consideration, at least.

Itami: The rules of this round are that the two of you will fight in one-on-one combat. The first one to get knocked out is the loser. As this battle is under my supervision, all fatal injuries will be automatically prevented. In other words, even if you receive an attack that should have separated your head from your body, your head won’t actually come off. However, the pain you feel from the experience won’t be completely removed, and can contribute to you getting knocked out.

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): That’s some detailed description you got there! Are you trying to screw with us?!

Itami: …

Mira: Don’t worry, Ibaraki! She won’t do anything uncalled for in this place. I can promise you that.

Itami: I’ve brought all the weapons you commonly use in combat into this dimension. Please check to make sure everything is in order before the match begins so that I can take care of any issues. If you want any additional weapons, please whisper them to me now. I can provide you with anything you ask for.

Ibaraki Doji (AGG) walks closer to Itami and whispers something to her.

Itami: Is that all? I’ve teleported them into your body exactly as you requested them. The match will be kept within this arena. A barrier is placed around the edges that will prevent the participants or any attack from escaping.

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): Then I’m ready.

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Just ignore the instructions. We just gotta fight it out, right? That’s all that matters in the end. Say, after this match, how about we go out for dinner together? I know some great places in my world. There’s this one place that sells some superb meat!

            Ibaraki Doji (Otogi) puts his hand on his female counterpart’s shoulder.

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): Don’t…

Itami: Let the match begin!

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Uh, huh…?

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): Don’t touch me! Bastard!

            Ibaraki Doji (AGG) suddenly punches her male counterpart on the chest. The punch sends the friendly man flying for over ten meters. He tries to stand, but slips and lands on his butt.

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Whoa… That’s some serious punch you’ve got there…I guess I need to get a little serious.

**In the control room…**

            Mira and Sola are staying in the control room where they can oversee the whole arena either via monitors or by directly looking at it through the glass. They can talk to Itami through ear pieces Mira provided earlier.

Mira: *sigh* I think he broke her patience…

Sola: What do you mean?

Mira: I think my Ibaraki was trying to be polite to avoid making a bad impression on someone from another universe, but she speaks rather roughly when our Shuten Doji is not around. On top of that, I think Ibaraki is already in love with someone.

Itami: Yeah, obviously. It’s a public secret.

Sola: Hehe… Our Ibaraki always goes after cute and pretty girls. His personality actually earns him lots of friends normally. I guess they’re just not compatible.

Itami: (Heh… Very NOT compatible. Not when they’re both into women…)

**Back in the arena…**

            The Ibaraki pair already started fighting while the trio was gossiping about them. Ibaraki Doji (Otogi) is using a combination of steel claws and six katanas in order to fight, while Ibaraki Doji (AGG) is only fighting with a single katana. Ibaraki Doji (Otogi) is slowly gaining the upper hand, perhaps due to his advantage in weaponry.

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): I kinda feel bad doing this to you…

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): I don’t need your pity! I was making tea for milady when Itami dragged me all the way into this place! Someone’s gonna have to pay for it, and you’ll have to be the one!

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Calm down! And why am I the one paying for it?

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): Because I can’t beat Itami!

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: Ah! I forgot to tell Ibaraki that only a second would’ve passed in our world by the time she’s done here!

Sola: Actually, me too!

            Mira tries to speak through the megaphones but Itami interrupts her.

Itami: Stop. I think we should just avoid telling everyone else about that part.

Sola: But why?

Itami: Look. Because she’s not aware of it, she’s more motivated to finish this quickly. And we’ll get better results faster if it works out like this every time.

Mira: If you say so…

 

**In the arena…**

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Just give up already! I don’t want to hurt you more than I have to…

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): Are you mocking me, you bird brain?!

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Bird brain? That’s going a little too far…

Ibaraki Doji (AGG) tries to go on the offensive, but her male counterpart is blocking all her attacks with his steel claws and katanas.

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): (I have to do something to balance things out, or I’ll end up embarrassing myself on an interdimensional stage. My shame will stain milady’s reputation… I can’t let that happen!)

            Just as she finished that thought, her katana was caught between Ibaraki Doji (Otogi)’s claws. He twisted them around and forced the katana off of her hands. She was now without a weapon. Ibaraki Doji (Otogi) pointed his left hand’s claws at her.

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): This proves that I’ve won, right? You can’t fight anymore. End the match now.

            The next thing his female counterpart did surprised him. She suddenly got close to him, both of her arms reaching to his back. It was as if she was trying to give him a hug.

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): H-hey… This is—this is way too sudden, and in a place like this?!

            He suddenly felt a sharp pain between his legs.

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: Hell yeah!

Sola: Waaaahhh!

Mira: I-I can’t believe she did that!

Itami: I didn’t say anything forbidding this kind of behavior or action when I was laying down the rules. It’s all legal.

Sola: It’s underhanded!

Itami: And legal all the same. You don’t cite the written laws in the middle of a battlefield, right?

Sola: No… What’s your point…?

 

**In the arena…**

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Y-you…! Your knee…

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): We’re in the middle of a battle right now! It’s your fault for letting your guard down! Idiot!

            Her hands retreated from his back, taking something along with them. She was reaching for his sheathed katanas this whole time. She raises them and strikes him with them.

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): You only have two hands and they’re already occupied with those long claws! What do you need six swords for when you can only hold two of them? Now die!

Itami: No one dies in these battles.

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): Shut up!

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi) manages to defend himself from her attacks while still down on the floor on one knee. About a minute later, he’s able to stand again but his movements are still clumsy and he’s forced to stay on the defensive.

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): Die, die, die!

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Look, I’m sorry! I won’t flirt with you anymore, okay?! Just calm down!

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): I don’t care about that!

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Guh… I guess I’ll just have to beat you real quick!

            Ibaraki Doji (Otogi) begins to strike back and go on the offensive once again but Ibaraki Doji (AGG) isn’t backing down this time. The exchange of strikes continues for a few more minutes when…

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): There— An opening! Yaaah!

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): Aaah!

            Ibaraki Doji (AGG) tries to deflect the attack but it ends up slashing through the side of her waist, cutting her clothes and something else underneath. Ibaraki Doji (Otogi) halts his assault, worried about his opponent.

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): How dare you…

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): I-I’m sorry…! Are you hurt?! Hey! Someone call a doctor!

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Why is he calling for a doctor…? Didn’t he hear the instructions earlier?

Itami: He was busy flirting while I was giving the rules. Same reason why he thought disarming his opponent would end the match.

Sola: Oh…

Itami: It’s safe to assume that he doesn’t actually know any of the rules aside from the basics that you explained before he entered the arena.

Sola: Good thing I don’t have to report this to the chief… He’s gonna be so pissed if this was an official mission from the Bureau.

 

**In the arena…**

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): I won’t forgive you!

            Underneath her torn clothes was a torn picture of Shuten Doji (AGG).

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Why is there a picture over there?

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): No one hurts milady and gets away with it!

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Huh?!

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: Hmm… Itami… Explain what’s going on…

Itami: When I asked them earlier if they needed extra weapons she asked me to put pictures of Shuten Doji (AGG) underneath her clothes as some sort of lucky charm. She’s been performing a little poorly at the start because she was trying to keep those pictures from getting slashed.

Sola: But now one of them has been slashed…

Mira: Nothing’s holding her back anymore.

Itami: When you think about it, the picture getting torn is actually her fault. She shouldn’t have brought them here in the first place.

Mira: Ehehe…

 

**In the arena…**

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): Die!

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): I can’t die here!

            Her attacks on her counterpart became more intense than ever. Ibaraki Doji (Otogi) is quickly losing ground. He tried to slash downwards but she dodged it and his claws got buried in the ground. Ibaraki Doji (AGG) buried one of her katanas into the ground through Ibaraki Doji (Otogi)’s sleeve. He quickly removed his buried claws from his arm and allowed the sleeve to get torn in order to get away from his opponent’s downward strike.

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): That was close! Gotta slow her down…!

            Ibaraki Doji (Otogi) draws two of his swords and quickly throws them at his opponent. However, she easily deflects the swords and has started charging her power into the sword she’s holding.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Our Ibaraki sometimes throws all six of his swords at his enemies to stop them all at once.

Mira: So that’s why he has too many with him…

Sola: But what is your Ibaraki doing right now?

Mira: She’s trained at increasing offensive power. She can also lower the defense of Anima spirits, but that won’t be useful here…

 

**In the arena…**

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): Bad, bad, bad… I get the feeling this attack’s gonna hurt like hell!

            Ibaraki Doji (Otogi) draws his fifth katana and tries to meet her attack head on.

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): Milady, watch my…battle! Yaaaah!

Ibaraki Doji (Otogi): I can’t lose either!

            Ibaraki Doji (Otogi) blocks her attack with his steels claws and katana but her sword breaks through both. The sword then passed through his abdomen, but doesn’t leave any wound or two pieces of him. After the sword passes through his body, Ibaraki Doji (AGG) quickly spins around and lets the blade pass through her opponent’s neck. Ibaraki Doji (Otogi) faints from the sudden surge of shock and pain.

Ibaraki Doji (AGG): He’s out, right?! Now send me back to milady!

Itami: So impatient… Well, you did your part. Off you go.

            Itami opens two holes in the ground where the Ibaraki Doji duo were on. They fell in their respective holes and were sent back to their own worlds.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: T-that was so sudden… I wish I could’ve said goodbye to Ibaraki Doji before he left. And thank him for helping us out.

Itami: It’s pointless. I removed all their memories related to their involvement in this mission.

Sola: Huh?! So you can even do that?! Will you do that to me as well after I served my purpose?

Itami: Not to you and Mira. Just the participants you bring here. Well then, how about we move on to the next pair? Who will they be?

Mira: Sola, this time you should pick the name.

Sola: Okay! Leave it to me! Next one is…

 

**SCORE… AGG=1, Otogi=0**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the Mature rating and Graphic Depictions of Violence warning was a bit to much for this fanfic given what DID NOT happen to Ibaraki Doji (Otogi)'s neck, but I used them anyway just to be safe.


	3. The Exact Opposite

Sola gave a name of a spirit and Mira confirmed the presence of a similar spirit in her universe. Itami brought the pair of spirits into the Crossover dimension. They were Amanojaku. Mira and Sola explained the basics to both of them.

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: Where are they…? I’ve been waiting here a second too long!

Sola: But I’m pretty sure I told her how to get to the arena clearly…

Itami: What did you two tell them anyway?

Mira: Exactly what we had to. It’s part of the job, you know…

Itami: Come on, Mira… You know better than that. This is Amanojaku we’re talking about! If you tell them to come here, of course they won’t!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Itami snaps her finger. The pair of Amanojaku is suddenly teleported into the arena, right in front of Itami.

Itami: You two are going to fight until one of you is knocked out!

Amanojaku (AGG): I don’t like fighting! Find someone else!

Amanojaku (Otogi): Hmph! Why don’t the two of us be friends instead?

Amanojaku (AGG): Who wants to be friends with someone like you?! Get away from me!

Amanojaku (Otogi): We should stand closer to each other, then!

Amanojaku: (AGG): Screw you!

Amanojaku (Otogi): How am I supposed to unscrew myself, huh?!

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: See what I mean?

Sola: Yeah. But how do we handle this situation?

Mira: Does it really have to be a one-on-one battle until one is knocked out?

Itami: The title says “KO Match”! What do you think we’re supposed to do?

Sola: Huh? WHAT TITLE?! Are you breaking the fourth wall?!

Itami: What’s wrong with your head? There’s a banner across the arena that says “Crossover Dimension KO Match” and that’s what I was talking about. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed it all this time… It’s bigger than a house!

Sola: Oh… I thought you were gonna reveal something shocking, like, maybe I’m actually the protagonist of a popular anime.

Mira: It would be nice if I was one, too… Then I’d have a prince by my side, and everyone will be watching our happy ending. Hehe~

Sola: Me and Master would be fighting evil everyday and protect the planet from aliens!

Mira: Me and Master—

Itami: We’re getting off-topic here!

Mira: *cough* …Do you have any suggestions?

Itami: Let me try something out first…

 

**Back in the Crossover arena…**

Itami: Shut up, both of you!

Amanojaku (Otogi): LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! I’M SO QUIET!

Amanojaku (AGG): WOOO! NOT LISTENING! NOT LISTENING!

Itami normally suppresses most of her power when she’s around other people. She allowed more than usual to leak from her body, enough to scare the Amanojakus, silencing both of them immediately.

Amanojaku (Otogi): … W-w-what in the world are you?! Are you a demon?!

Amanojaku (AGG): O-or maybe you’re an evil god…?

Itami: Let’s just say I’m worse than the worst demon you know… I know you two like doing the exact opposite of what you’re told to do, but neither of you are stupid and you actually understand what people are saying. And I know both of you can hold a proper conversation. The only reason I’m not doing anything too evil right now is because I’m doing volunteer work for the good guys. But if you piss me off…

Amanojaku (Otogi): A-alright! I’m going to listen! Just a little…

Amanojaku (AGG): Ugh…

Itami: So here’s what we’re gonna do for your knockout match. Mira and Sola will tell their companion how to attack their opponent. If you make an action outside of their instructions, I will torture you for an entire week using this feather I plucked from an angel’s wing. Take these ear pieces and wear them once the match begins. Fatal injuries are automatically negated due to my power, so fight to the best of your abilities. Even attacks that can split body parts won’t take effect here, but a portion of the pain will still be present. The match will end when one of you is knocked out.

Amanojaku (Otogi): T-that sounds easy enough…

Itami: Yeah… But you two always do the exact opposite of what you’re told.

Amanojaku (AGG): So what’s the point of this?!

Itami: It’s your job to figure it out! If you two want to return to your worlds with your souls completely intact, then get to it already!

Amanojaku (Otogi): Y-yes…

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: I-ta-mi…

Itami: Yes?

Mira: Why are you threatening them?! I thought I told you not to go too far!

Itami: Calm down… I’m not actually going to hurt them… If they still didn’t cooperate I would’ve told them not to fight each other until the other is knocked out. That way, they’d actually try to fight each other in an attempt to piss me off.

Sola: That should’ve gone first!

Mira: Sola’s right!

Itami: Don’t bully me… It worked out in the end, right?

Mira: And if they still didn’t cooperate?

Itami: We would’ve moved on to other candidates. But I doubt they could’ve resisted option 2.

Sola: Then that should’ve really gone first!

 

**Back in the Crossover arena…**

Itami: The match will begin now. Put your ear pieces on.

            The Amanojaku pair wore their ear pieces.

Sola: Punch her in the face!

Mira: She’s gonna punch you in the face!

Amanojaku (AGG): Wha— the face? Gah!

            Amanojaku (AGG) instinctively moved her arms to protect her face but her counterpart punched her abdomen instead.

Itami: Hahaha! You should’ve seen the dumb look on your face just now!

Mira: Give her a head butt!

Sola: She’s gonna do something other than a head butt!

Amanojaku (Otogi): That doesn’t explain anyth— Gaak!

            Amanojaku (Otogi) watched her opponent’s head as she complained but received a kick to one of her knees instead, sending her face-first on the ground.

Itami: Come on, both of you. You can do better than that. This is your field of expertise. Now use it to anticipate how your opponent’s gonna react to every order. You know what, Mira, Sola, let’s use the megaphone instead. That way the other one doesn’t have to repeat the opponent’s order to help the Amanojaku she’s handling. It’ll help them react faster, too.

Sola: You could’ve suggested that sooner!

Itami: And why didn’t you do it yourself?

Sola: …Okay. I get what you’re getting at… Now, kick her in the chest!

            Amanojaku (Otogi) punched her counterpart on the shoulder.

Mira: Grab her arm and throw her to the ground!

            Amanojaku (AGG) pulled on her counterpart’s hair.

Amanojaku (Otogi): What do you think you’re doing to my hair?! Sola, the order!

Sola: Give her a karate chop!

            Amanojaku (Otogi) slapped her counterpart’s left cheek.

Amanojaku (AGG): Oww! What are you gonna do if my face started swelling?! Mira!

Mira: Sweep her feet off the ground!

            Amanojaku (AGG) gave her counterpart a slap of her own.

Amanojaku (Otogi): Now you’ve done it!

            Mira and Sola continued to give them serious fighting instructions.

 

**In the control room…**

            Itami used telepathy to contact Mira and Sola without interrupting the Amanojaku pair’s instructions. She asked both of them to talk back to her using their minds.

Sola: (It feels weird having someone reading what’s in my mind…)

Itami: (If this freaks you out, my older sister’s mind-reading ability will scare the particles out of your soul. Anyway, isn’t this turning into a girly cat fight?)

Mira: (It’s not our fault they want to slap each other, pull each other’s hair, or scratch each other with their nails.)

Sola: (I didn’t think she’d swing her arms aimlessly in front of her opponent as a form of attack.)

Itami: (But this is taking too long. I can’t collect that energy we need with those petty attacks they’re performing. I suggest we switch to “Don’t do this” type of instructions.)

Mira: (Agreed. It would be better for them as well if this ended sooner.)

Sola: (Then I’ll go first.)

 

**Back in the Crossover arena…**

Sola: Don’t punch her in the face!

Amanojaku (AGG): (Didn’t I hear that instruction before? That was when my abdomen was—) Ah!

            Amanojaku (AGG) was punched by her counterpart in the face. She then realized the difference of the last instruction from the one she was thinking of.

Mira: Don’t use your elbow on her tummy!

Sola: Block it! … Gah! I’m supposed to say “don’t”!

Amanojaku (Otogi): Kyah! …S-Sola, you idiot!

Sola: S-sorry about that! Don’t kick her on the chest!

Mira: Don’t grab on to her kicking foot!

Amanojaku (AGG): I grabbed her foot! What now?!

Mira: Don’t swing her around!

Sola: Don’t do something!

Amanojaku (Otogi): Ah— you’re basically telling me you don’t know what to doooooooo!!! Stoooop!

Amanojaku (AGG): I won’t! There’s more where that came from!

Mira: Don’t give her a piledriver!

Sola: It’s a wrestling match now?!

Amanojaku (Otogi): Sola! Do something!

Sola: I-I’m thinking! Don’t give her the Hyper Bazooka Spin Kick!

Amanojaku (Otogi): What is that supposed to be?! Do I look like a wrestling fan to you?!

Mira: Not now! Don’t give her a sleeper hold!

Amanojaku (Otogi): S-Sola…!

Sola: Ugh…

Mira: Come on, Sola. You can do it!

Amanojaku (AGG): Whose side are you on?!

Itami: Hahaha! This is hilarious!

Sola: Ah! Don’t bite her arm!

Mira: Don’t let go!

            Amanojaku (AGG) manages to get away with her arm in good condition.

Sola: I got it! Don’t use Mind-Reading Strike! And don’t add Perversity into the mix!

Mira: What is that?!

Amanojaku (Otogi): Now we’re getting somewhere!

            Amanojaku (Otogi) charges up her skill attack. Mira realizes what’s about to happen and quickly gives a command of her own.

Mira: Don’t use the skill named after you, the Amanojaku!

Amanojaku (AGG): I got it!

            Amanojaku (AGG) prepares her defensive skill in order to endure her counterpart’s incoming skill attack. But something seems to be wrong.

Amanojaku (AGG): C-come on! Not now!

Itami: (Low trigger rate, huh…? Heh…)

Amanojaku (Otogi): Eat this!

Amanojaku (AGG): I don’t wannaaaaaaa!

            Amanojaku (AGG) is hit by the skill attack while she was defenseless. She manages to stand up despite the massive damage she took.

Amanojaku (AGG): *pant, pant* As if…I’d let a single attack take me down! Ack— *cough, cough* W-what did you do…?!

Amanojaku (Otogi): As if I’d tell you!

Itami: (Virulent poison…)

Amanojaku (AGG): Come… I can keep going…

Sola: Don’t slap her.

            Amanojaku (AGG) was slapped on her face, but the force felt like a giant chunk of metal crashing into her entire head. Amanojaku (AGG) fell flat on the ground and is barely hanging on to her consciousness.

Mira: Looks like it’s over… I’m sorry, Amanojaku.

Amanojaku (AGG): I can…still…

Amanojaku (Otogi): So, like, this is similar to spirit agents doing battle against each other, right? That means I get to take some of her money, right?

Sola: I don’t think you can use their currency in our world.

Amanojaku (Otogi): It’s a trophy. Trophy! So I have something to remind me of this experience.

Sola: Oh… (But Itami will remove their memory of being here…)

            Amanojaku (Otogi) searches her counterpart’s pockets for a wallet.

Amanojaku (Otogi): Don’t take this personally, okay? This isn’t stealing. I’m just taking a souvenir.

Itami: Excuses…

Mira: Don’t activate Paranoia.

            Amanojaku (AGG) activates Paranoia. Amanojaku (Otogi) manages to find the other girl’s wallet and tries to grab it, but the girl on the ground clutched it tightly with one hand.

Amanojaku (Otogi): C-come on, just 100 coins. Please! Or just 10! …Ah, I know! Don’t give me your money!

Itami: She’s knocked out already. The winner is the Amanojaku from Sola’s world.

Amanojaku (Otogi): That means I can take her money now, right? She won’t resist because she’s out. Don’t worry. I’ll give you my own coins as fair trade. … H-hey… Her hand won’t let go! Is she really out?!

Itami: She is.

Amanojaku (Otogi): Then why won’t she let go?!

Mira: That’s what her Paranoia skill does. It prevents people who defeat her from taking her money. Most of it, at least.

Itami: (And it has a much better trigger rate than her actual battle Skill… It’s like she’s really hoping to lose!)

Amanojaku (Otogi): A single coin slipped out! I guess this will do.

Itami: Happy now? Bye.

Amanojaku (Otogi): Wai—

            The Amanojaku pair was sent back to their respective worlds and had their memories altered.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Itami, what about the coin?

Itami: I allowed her to keep it.

Mira: Wouldn’t the coin cause a distortion in Sola’s world?

Itami: It’s just one coin. If she showed it to other people, they would think it’s just a toy she crafted. Or maybe she’ll throw it away the first time she sees it.

Mira: I guess that’s more likely to happen.

Sola: I guess it’s time to find the next pair…

 

**Some time later, in the Otogi universe, inside the Bureau of the Occult office…**

Hariti (Otogi): What are you holding? You’ve been staring at it for about half an hour already.

            Amanojaku (Otogi) is holding a locket necklace. Inside it is a coin sealed under a thin piece of glass.

Hariti (Otogi): Hmm… I haven’t seen a coin like that before. And it’s Japanese. Where did you get that?

Amanojaku (Otogi): I don’t know how I found it. It was just in my pocket one day. But I can’t throw it away. I feel like this is an important part of my life.

Hariti (Otogi): Hmm…

 

**SCORE… AGG=1, Otogi=1**

 


	4. Intoxication

Mira gave a name and Sola confirmed the presence of a similar spirit in her world. Itami brought the next pair to the Crossover Dimension and left them to Mira and Sola for their instructions. They were Undine.

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: Hurry, Sola! Looks like Itami’s just getting started.

Sola: What’s about to happen now?

            From what Sola can tell, Itami is using her power to transform the entire arena into a pool of water.

Sola: W-whoa! Are you telling me she can do that no problem?!

Mira: Well… There’s that.

            Mira points her finger at someone other than Itami that was present out in the arena. It was Leviathan (AGG). Itami was actually using her power to enhance Leviathan (AGG)’s water-controlling powers, which in turn were supplying water to the arena.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Leviathan (AGG): *pant, pant* There! Are you happy now? What do you need all these water for anyway? It’s just a one-on-one match, right?

Itami: This is perfect. Wanna stick around and watch the battle?

Leviathan (AGG): I’m asking you a question… Do me a favor and drown yourself.

Itami: That’s difficult… I can breathe underwater… Anyway, if you’re not watching, I’m sending you home. Bye.

Leviathan (AGG): Yeah.

            Itami sent the other girl back to her universe.

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: That was Leviathan.

Sola: About something she said. Why do we need such a large arena for one-on-one matches?

Mira: Huh? Did we say every match was one-on-one by mistake?

Sola: What?

Mira: Itami wants two people with the same identity to fight each other. But that doesn’t mean we’re limited to one-on-one battles. Aside from that, there are beings that are too large. For example, Leviathan gets really huge when she transforms. That’s why we need an oversized arena.

Sola: We might as well call the arena a lake now…

Itami: I’m done here. Call them in.

                Mira talks through the megaphones.

Mira: Undine and Undine. You two are clear to enter the arena.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                The first to enter the arena is Undine (AGG). She quickly swims towards the center island where Itami is standing. As soon as she made it to the center island, Itami turned her attention to the other Undine. She was still at the entrance, wobbling all over where she’s standing.

Undine (Otogi): Hehe~ Hi! You’re so far away, I can’t tell what you are~!

Itami: What the **** is she doing…?

Sola: Ugh… I think she’s drunk… I specifically told her not to drink before the match. I even confiscated the bottle she had. Where did she even get that new bottle?

Itami: It’ll be one of the unsolved mysteries of the Crossover arena…

Mira: I think I know where it came from?

                Undine (Otogi) grabbed a new bottle from inside her liquid body and continued drinking.

Undine (Otogi): I’m coming! Watch out!

                Undine (Otogi) jumps into the water. One minute later…

Undine (AGG): Where is my opponent…?

Itami: Gah! She’s being a pain like those Amanojaku! Good job! But I need her here now!

                Itami snaps her finger and Undine (Otogi) is teleported to the center island.

Itami: You… You were sleeping the whole time on the exact spot where you entered the water! I’m going through the rules now! Listen well, ‘cause I’m not about to repeat them for you!

Undine (Otogi): Okaaay~

                Itami went through the instructions. It was a simple KO match with no special conditions. They each had a turn to whisper to Itami what extra items they needed, and both of them took the offer.

Itami: Begin!

                Undine (Otogi) jumped back into the water as fast as she could.

Undine (AGG): What? So you want to settle it in the water? Exactly what I was thinking!

Undine (Otogi): She’s coming after me!

Undine (AGG): (Is she luring me into a terrain that’s favorable for her? No… We’re both Undine. Then, did she set up traps when she whispered to that girl for extra items?)

Undine (Otogi): Ah! Don’t come any closer!

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Mmm…

Mira: What is it, Sola?

Sola: I think my Undine is just swimming away because she’s scared…

Itami: …

Mira: …

Itami: Seriously?!

Mira: Maybe she’s just acting to lure in the other Undine.

Sola: No way… She’s not the scheming type. She’s more of a supporting type.

Itami: Basically, an idiot who needs someone else to follow in order to have a direction in life.

Sola: I think that’s going too far! Undine’s not an idiot!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Undine (Otogi) got cornered at the edge of the pool. Undine (AGG) is pointing her trident at her counterpart but isn’t attacking immediately, studying the actions her opponent might do.

Undine (AGG): Not attacking? Then I will go first! Haaa!

Undine (Otogi): W-waaahhh!

                Undine (Otogi) dodged the attack by sinking deeper. She started swimming away from her counterpart once again.

Undine (AGG): (I can’t figure out her plan…!)

Undine (Otogi): Save meee! Sola~!

Itami: She’s not supposed to interfere! What are you even doing? You’re not gonna die here no matter what happens! Go ahead and fight!

Undine (Otogi): Weapon! At least gimme a weapon~!

Itami: You had your chance to ask for one and what did you use it for? I’m not helping either of you at this point.

                Undine (AGG) caught up with her counterpart.

Undine (AGG): I get it now! You must be confident in your stamina! You’re trying to wear me down and strike back once I’m out of steam!

Undine (Otogi): Huh…? Y-yes! But now that you’ve figured it out, it’s time to change tactics!

Undine (AGG): So it’s finally time to fight seriously…?

                Undine (Otogi) breaks her bottle of beer by smashing it into a rock in the middle of the water, creating a makeshift weapon.

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: Ahaha! Look at that! A drunkard’s favorite weapon! A broken bottle of booze! It’s too classic and overused! Hahaha!

Mira: It’s probably because a bottle’s the closest thing to drunken people when the fighting breaks out.

Sola: If she doesn’t have a weapon, what did she ask for earlier?

Itami: Not telling you. Just wait and see. Hopefully, she gets to use them before she’s knocked out.

Sola: You make it sound like she’s got no chance of winning…

Itami: Hm… I’ll be frank with you, Sola. Her chances of winning are below 5%.

Sola: That low?! Why?

Itami: Mira’s Undine trains regularly, while your buddy lives through each day by drinking. On top of that, if you put their strengths into numbers, Mira’s Undine is superior in every relevant way.

Sola: But you still think she has a chance of winning? You gave her less than 5%...

Itami: Yeah, there’s a way. I don’t know if she realizes it.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Undine (Otogi) was disarmed and got poked by her counterpart’s trident. Because her body is made up of water, the damage she receives is greatly reduced.

Undine (Otogi): Taaake this!

                Undine (Otogi) rams her own body against her counterpart. Her body, made of purely of liquids, envelops the other girl completely.

Itami: Trying to suffocate your opponent? But that won’t work on her…

                Undine (AGG) tries to rotate her trident above her head as fast as she could, but it wasn’t enough to create the effect she was hoping for. She thought Undine (Otogi) would get swept off her, but the other girl kept her hold on her. Undine (AGG) reached for something in her pocket. There was a loud zapping sound afterwards. Undine (Otogi) suddenly moves away from the other girl.

Undine (Otogi): Aaaaaahhhh! W-what was that?!

Undine (AGG): S-stun gun… I asked for a stun gun earlier…

Undine (Otogi): A-are you crazy?! W-we’re both weak against electricity! And we’re in the middle of a large pool!

Undine (AGG): But you’re body is more liquid than mine is. The damage should be greater for you…

Undine (Otogi): Ugh… Aaaaaaahhhh!

                Undine (Otogi) swims away frantically.

Undine (AGG): Another chase?! (Is she trying to wear me down again, or am I being lured into a trap?)

                Undine (AGG) searched for her counterpart. She found her in front of a wooden barrel at the bottom of the pool.

Undine (AGG): (An explosive?! But it doesn’t look ready yet… If I stop her now…)

Undine (Otogi): *sip, sip, sip* Ah~! All refreshe— Ah!

                Undine (Otogi) randomly looks towards Undine (AGG)’s direction and manages to dodge her charging attack. The trident pierces through the barrel. Undine (AGG) quickly grabs her stun gun and zaps Undine (Otogi) with it once again. Undine (Otogi) quickly retreats yet again.

Undine (AGG): My trident… I may have to abandon it. The explosive might… What? What is that?!

                A red liquid is oozing out of the barrel, right where the trident pierced it.

Undine (AGG): Blood—? No. Poison? *sniff, sniff* It’s wine?! (Is it flammable?)

Itami: (Sometimes, overestimating your opponent is as lethal as underestimating them…)

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Here she is. I have visuals on my Undine. She’s… She’s drinking again. From another barrel.

Mira: So I’m guessing those barrels were the items she asked for earlier?

Itami: Yes. She wanted me to fill the battlefield with all sorts of alcohol.

Sola: Ugh… And her opponent actually asked for something useful.

Itami: I wouldn’t say the alcohol is completely useless. Look, the damage she took from the stun gun is already gone.

Sola: Ah, right! She has a skill called Torrent of Booze! She can even heal her teammates with it.

Mira: Doesn’t that mean my Undine is the only one taking damage from the electricity? Then her stun gun is working against her.

Itami: We’ll see about that…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Undine (AGG): Found you!

Undine (Otogi): Hiiii! *swims away*

                Undine (Otogi) left the barrel open, allowing the whiskey inside to leak out into the water.

Undine (AGG): How many times does she want to change locations? And she’s polluting the water with her alcohol!

                Itami is walking on top of the water, arriving near Undine (AGG).

Itami: This is an artificial body of water. There’s no need to be concerned about its purity. And I’m gonna drain it anyway after the battle.

Undine (AGG): But still…

Itami: Should you really be extending this conversation right now?

Undine (AGG): That’s true. I need to find her and win.

                About an hour has passed. The battle kept on repeating  with Undine (AGG) attacking her counterpart, Undine (Otogi) healing the damage she receives by drinking alcohol, and the alcohol leaking into the water in Undine (Otogi)’s attempt to get away from more attacks.

Undine (Otogi): Why are you still able to keep going?! Your stun gun should’ve affected you!

Undine (AGG): I should be asking you the same thing! In my case, I have these…

                Undine (AGG) brings out a bottle of potion from her pocket and consumes it.

Undine (AGG): I asked for a couple of healing potions before the battle. And I have a skill that raises my defense. Now, answer my question!

Undine (Otogi): W-well… I have a skill that heals my wounds. I just need to drink some alcohol to activate it.

Undine (AGG): WHAT?! Then all those swimming we’ve done was… You were trying to exhaust me after all, and then you’ll attack seriously once I show some weakness!

Undine (Otogi): …eh?

Undine (AGG): So that was your plan… Looks like I need to finish this as fast as I can! Yaaaah!

Undine (Otogi): Waaahhh!

                Undine (AGG)’s attack was slower than usual and Undine (Otogi) manages to get away once again.

Undine (AGG): I feel dizzy… Why…? Next time will have to be the last encounter…

Itami: Oh…?

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: Looks like the battle will be ending soon.

Sola: *munch, munch* Weally? Ank gowd…

Mira: *munch, munch* I thought this was gonna go on forever…

Itami: What is happening over there?!

                Itami teleports into the control room and discovers that Mira and Sola are having a feast.

Itami: Why didn’t you invite me?!

Mira: Someone’s gotta keep an eye on those two.

Itami: That’s why we have cameras all over the place! I’m eating too!

 

**Back in the Crossover arena…**

                Undine (AGG) corners the other girl who was drinking beer between two large rocks. Behind her was a tiny island, and the water is too shallow for her to escape by diving. Undine (Otogi) starts running to the beach to escape.

Undine (AGG): E-exactly what I’ve been waiting for!

                Undine (AGG) swims as fast as she could, launching herself into the air. She catches up to Undine (Otogi), stabs the trident through her body, and electrocutes the other girl by sticking the stun gun on the trident.

Undine (Otogi): Aaaaaahhh! Aaaahh! S-stop…!

Undine (AGG): I-I’m sorry… But this battle won’t end until one of us is knocked out…

Undine (Otogi): I give up! I give up! Please, just make it stop!

                Itami speaks through the megaphones.

Itami: I don’t accept anything other than a KO! Get to it already! Knock yourselves out!

Undine (Otogi): P-p-please… S…sto—… stop…

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Ah… Looks like my Undine is passing out…

Mira: Looks like this round goes to my Undine.

                Undine (AGG) suddenly drops to the sand like a frozen fish. The stun gun is separated from the trident, ending Undine (Otogi)’s suffering.

Itami: Mira’s Undine has been knocked out! The winner is Sola’s Undine!

Sola: But why?!

Mira: Did Sola’s Undine do something at the last second?

Itami: It’s that less than 5% chance I was talking about. Undine (AGG) could’ve finished off her counterpart sooner, but because the battle went on for so long due to her cautiousness…

Mira: What?

Itami: She got drunk.

Sola: W-wait, what? But my Undine was the one who was drinking this whole time!

Itami: You know what secondhand smoking is? In this case, we have a secondhand drinking. Or something like that. Undine (Otogi)’s multiple containers of alcohol has polluted the water they’ve been swimming in. And they both take in water into their body while submerged. They’ve been swimming around in a relatively small portion of the pool, and the alcohol levels have been going up for every leak they’re causing.

Mira: So basically…

Itami: They’ve been effectively swimming in alcohol for a while now. It’s just a mild dose due to the size of the pool. It had a healing effect on Undine (Otogi), so her skill was pretty much active all the time during the last minutes. But for Undine (AGG) who wasn’t much of a drinker…

Sola: So in the end, her alcohol saved the day for her…

Itami: And Undine (AGG)’s potions were all consumed by the end so she couldn’t recover from the alcohol anymore. If she performed that final assault on Undine (Otogi) any sooner, then Undine (AGG) would’ve won.

Mira: *sigh* I don’t think you got enough energy from this considering how much time we spent on them…

Itami: No. But the conclusion was entertaining! People like it when the underdog wins, yes?

Sola: Well, good for you…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Undine (Otogi) sat on the beach next to her unconscious counterpart. She summoned a flask filled with wine from inside her body and started drinking.

Undine (Otogi): Haaaahhh~ Nothing like good wine after a good fight~ You weren’t so bad yourself, partner! *hic*

 

**SCORE… AGG=1, Otogi=2**


	5. The Last Embrace

Mira and Sola are watching in the control room as Itami transforms the arena once again. This time, she creates a large mansion surrounded by forests, cliffs, caves, and graveyards.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: I don’t like how this battlefield looks…

Mira: Me too…

Itami: Ah, stop complaining, Sola. You’re the one who chose the competitors this time.

Sola: That didn’t tell you anything about having to create a horror movie set!

Itami: It did tell me that you want something bloody, something brutal. I’m just making an appropriate background.

Sola: That wasn’t my intention!

Itami: The arena’s ready. Let them out, Mira.

Sola: I’m still talking to you!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                The newly chosen pair walks out to the arena. They were Iron Maidens, medieval torture devices that wrap their victims in their spike-filled embrace. The Iron Maiden from Sola’s world had blue, gentle eyes, while the one from Mira’s world had red, inhuman eyes. Itami goes through the usual KO match instructions before adding more rules.

Itami: Your location will be changed every five minutes. I will teleport you to a random place, but your distance to each other will not be changed, unless an object is obstructing your planned destination. In which case, you will be teleported towards the closest direction that’s free of obstruction. Also, after you’re teleported, the location that you will be facing will be random. Zombies will be roaming all over the entire arena. Consuming them using your torture devices will usually heal your damage, but there are indistinguishable ones that will cause partial rusting, lowering your combat ability in the process. Now, about any extra items you want to ask from me…

Iron Maiden (AGG): I don’t need anything.

Iron Maiden (Otogi): I’ll be fine.

Itami: I see… Then let the battle begin! (I thought at least one of them would’ve asked for anti-rusting materials. Well, whatever. That’s not my problem.)

                Itami teleported them inside the mansion’s living room. They both summoned their torture devices. Iron Maiden (AGG)’s torture device is completely metallic and seemingly devoid of any emotions, just like the expression on her face. Iron Maiden (Otogi)’s torture device on the other hand looked like a giant, grotesque mouth filled with metallic fangs. It was the complete opposite of her gentle face.

Iron Maiden (AGG): …

                Iron Maiden (AGG) wastes no time and immediately tries to crush her counterpart in her device. Iron Maiden (Otogi) reacts just as fast and puts her own torture device in the way for a counter. The two devices are locked in an intense fight focused on crushing each other inside them.

Iron Maiden (AGG): You’re next…

Iron Maiden (Otogi): Next…? I’m an Iron Maiden, too! I will be the one to embrace you!

                Itami opened the door of the mansion, and the zombies came flooding in. The zombies completely ignored Itami and went after the Iron Maidens.

Itami: Am I interrupting something?!

Zombie: Aaauuughh…!

Iron Maiden (Otogi): Hah!

Iron Maiden (AGG): …

                The Iron Maidens disengaged their devices from each other’s and started crushing zombies one after another. The last zombie Iron Maiden (AGG) crushed had a rusting effect. Iron Maiden (Otogi) wasted no time and used her skill attack on her weakened counterpart.

Iron Maiden (Otogi): Please, Death Hug! Reach!

                Iron Maiden (AGG)’s device blocks the attack, but the effects of Iron Maiden (Otogi)’s skill and abilities are taking effect. Iron Maiden (AGG)’s damage output and attack speed are lowered. Iron Maiden (Otogi) tries to attack again. Iron Maiden (AGG) crashes her device on the massive chandelier above them, sending it falling on the floor between them. The red carpet on the floor catches fire, startling Iron Maiden (Otogi). Iron Maiden (AGG) uses her device to make a hole in the wall and retreats.

Iron Maiden (Otogi): Umm… The fire—

Itami: —will damage you. Better stay away from it unless you have to.

Iron Maiden (Otogi): Umm… You’re on fire.

Itami: So what? You should be minding your own business. AHAHAHAHA!

                Iron Maiden (Otogi) looks for a different path to track down her opponent, leaving Itami as she is being swallowed by the fire.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Aaaaaaahhhh! Sprinklers! Aren’t there sprinklers in there?! Where’s the fire extinguisher?!

Mira: Sola, calm down—

Sola: But Itami’s on fire! We have to save her!

Mira: You do realize she’s just trying to freak people out, right?

Itami: Who’s on fire?

Sola: AAAAAAHHHHH!

                Itami is suddenly behind Sola. And she’s still on fire.

Mira: *sigh* I told you…

Sola: W-water…

Mira: Just ignore her and her silly jokes…

Sola: No, water… I need to drink some water right now…

Itami: Oh, panic attack, huh? How cute~!

Mira: ITAMI!

Itami: Uh… Okay…

                Itami puts her hand on Sola’s back. Sola’s panic attack immediately dissipates. Mira is giving Itami a very angry glare, like she wants to tear her fur off of her.

Itami: Sorry about that, Sola… I’m going back to work now…

                Itami disappears from the room. Mira immediately checks on Sola.

Mira: Are you okay? Does it still hurt anywhere? If you’re not feeling well you have to tell me right now.

Sola: I’m okay now. I was just surprised… How come she listens to you? She’s supposed to be evil and she can do a lot of crazy things… Most evil guys would attack you if you screamed at them like that.

Mira: Well…our relationship is complicated… It’s a long story. Maybe some other time.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Iron Maiden (Otogi) is still searching for the other girl. Iron Maiden (AGG) is stalking her from the floor above and is about to crash her torture device on the unsuspecting girl, but they are teleported to another location. They were brought to the caverns, which had low ceilings. With no open space above Iron Maiden (Otogi), Iron Maiden (AGG) is teleported to another part of the cave.

Iron Maiden (AGG): Just a little more and I would’ve…

                Iron Maiden (AGG) walked around the caves, crushing zombies along the way. She found her counterpart eventually, and she was also fighting zombies. She tried to sneak up behind her but the zombies noticed her and she is forced to attack. Alerted to her counterpart’s presence, Iron Maiden (Otogi) focuses her attacks towards the other girl’s direction. They’re already in front of each other when zombies came rushing in from their backs. They’re forced to send their devices to their backs, leaving them face-to-face with each other.

Iron Maiden (AGG): With my own hands… I’ll take you down!

                Iron Maiden (AGG) leaps on her counterpart. She tried to reach for her neck, but Iron Maiden (Otogi) locked hands with her and tried to wrestle her way to the top.

Iron Maiden (Otogi): Yaaah!

                Iron Maiden (Otogi) finally managed to get on top and attempted the same thing, but her counterpart wouldn’t let go of her hands.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Your Iron Maiden is really scary…

Mira: She’s not exactly one of the good guys in our world. I just read that through some files, but I haven’t had a close encounter with her until today. She tried to kill me, too. Luckily, Itami went in the white room to stop her. Your Iron Maiden seems nice, though.

Sola: I don’t know about that… I’ve been hearing some weird rumors about her…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Iron Maiden (AGG): You’re next…

                Iron Maiden (AGG) opened her mouth and tried to bite the other girl’s face. She’s now pulling Iron Maiden (Otogi)’s arms down to her.

Iron Maiden (Otogi): W-what are you doing?!

                Iron Maiden (AGG) turned her jaws to the side and bit one of Iron Maiden (Otogi)’s arms. She then got on top once again, this time trying to push her mouth down to bite the other girl.

Iron Maiden (AGG): Rrrr!

Iron Maiden (Otogi): Aaaahhh! M-my shoulder… You bit my shoulder! I-in that case…

                Iron Maiden (Otogi) wrapped her legs around her counterpart’s hips and tried to crush her bones. Her legs’ strength is far greater than her small body suggests. But Iron Maiden (AGG) still wouldn’t let go of her shoulder.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Waaahhh! This is hard to watch! I know this is a KO match and killing blows are allowed, but the violence between those two are on another level!

Mira:  I-I agree…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                They reached the five minute mark, and are once again teleported to another location. This time, they are brought to the forest. They’re no longer surrounded by zombies. Iron Maiden (Otogi) is the first to notice this, as her counterpart’s face is facing the ground, still trying to crush her shoulder bones. She tried to use her device to crush Iron Maiden (AGG), even at the cost of her legs, but the girl on top realized what’s about to happen and used her own device to ram her counterpart’s device away from them. Iron Maiden (AGG) tried to go after the other girl’s neck next, but Iron Maiden (Otogi) crossed their arms to stall her mouth and kicked the girl on top off of her.

Iron Maiden (AGG): I won’t let you escape...

Iron Maiden (Otogi): I’m not running away. Go, Death Hug!

Iron Maiden (AGG): Skill… Torture Time.

                Iron Maiden (AGG)’s torture device grows slightly bigger and the spikes inside it grew longer. Iron Maiden (Otogi)’s skill and abilities takes effect, and Iron Maiden (AGG)’s damage output and attack speed are lowered. However, due to her own skill currently activated, Iron Maiden (AGG)’s attacks still pack strong bites.

Iron Maiden (Otogi): I’m faster than you now! I’ll get you this time!

Iron Maiden (AGG): …!

                Iron Maiden (Otogi)’s device manages to sneak past her counterpart’s device. Iron Maiden (AGG) tries to avoid the bite, but her left arm is caught in it.

Iron Maiden (Otogi): Hehehe… Now, you’ll be my friend as well…

                The device tried to swing her around but Iron Maiden (AGG) rips her own arm off to escape. Because of Itami’s power over the arena, she only felt a portion of the pain and her lost arm immediately regenerated. Iron Maiden (Otogi)’s device tried to go after her again but she used her own device to block the next attack.

Iron Maiden (AGG): Limbs regenerate immediately… Interesting…

 

**In the control room…**

                Sola is covering her eyes with her hands.

Sola: Huuu… W-was there blood? D-did you see if there’s blood?!

Mira: I don’t know! I’m covering my eyes right now!

Sola: I thought attacks can’t split body parts in this dimension!

Mira: That was how it was supposed to be! Itami, explain this!

Itami: She wanted to rip it off herself. So I allowed her. It was part of her tactics. It would be unfair if I stopped her, so I regenerated it immediately instead. For another example, think of a lizard. They abandon their tail in order to escape from attackers. This kind of exception to our basic rule is necessary for spirits who rely on detached body parts.

Sola: D-detached…?!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Iron Maiden (AGG) tried to go after her counterpart’s head next but Iron Maiden (Otogi) managed to avoid the attack by hiding behind a tree. Iron Maiden (AGG) and her device went after her, but she was no longer behind the tree. Iron Maiden (AGG) had her device search all the surrounding trees and bushes but her opponent was not there.

Iron Maiden (Otogi): (An opening!)

                Iron Maiden (Otogi) leaped down from the tree she hid in, which she immediately climbed earlier, to pounce on her opponent. Unfortunately, Iron Maiden (AGG) sensed her presence and caught her by the neck. Iron Maiden (AGG) started her attempt to strangle her counterpart.

Iron Maiden (Otogi): Gaakkhhh…

Iron Maiden (AGG): …

                Iron Maiden (Otogi) started panicking and moved her body wildly with no specific plan in mind. One of her hands touched a tree branch. It was as thick as a baseball bat’s thicker end. She ripped the branch off the tree and started hitting the other girl with it. When that failed to stop Iron Maiden (AGG) from strangling her, she started poking one end at her attacker’s face until she managed to hit an eye. Iron Maiden (AGG) threw her away instinctively. Their devices returned to their sides and started attacking each other with them once again.

                The five minute mark arrived once again and they were teleported to the graveyard.

Iron Maiden (AGG): Good place. I will end it here.

Iron Maiden (Otogi): I will be the one to finish this.

                Their devices clashed against each other once again, both trying to get past the other to defeat the opposing spirit. While in the middle of the battle they both heard a strange growl not far from them. Something leaped from the shadows and tried to bite Iron Maiden (AGG) but she managed to dodge at the last second and gave the attacker a punch to its belly. They both looked at the unexpected attacker and found out that it was a zombie dog. More growls can be heard from the distance. The zombies were once again going to ruin their one-on-one battle.

                Iron Maiden (Otogi) prepared for another defensive battle against her counterpart and all the zombies that will get in the way. Iron Maiden (AGG) on the other hand was looking at the sky above them. Something had caught her interest. The Crossover Dimension was supposedly outside the universe she came from, but there was a moon and clouds above the arena at the moment.

Iron Maiden (AGG): What a weird place, this dimension…

Zombie Dog: Grrrrr…

Iron Maiden (Otogi): I’ve always wanted to hug a dog, but you’re no good…

Zombie Dog: Kraah—

                Iron Maiden (Otogi) fought for an entire minute before she realized that her counterpart is nowhere to be seen. She started looking around her, expecting an ambush from any direction. The clouds had covered the moon, blanketing the graveyard in total darkness.

Iron Maiden (Otogi) stealthily searched for her counterpart after taking care of the zombies. She saw a figure that was unmistakably Iron Maiden (AGG) slowly walking behind some trees. It was Iron Maiden (AGG)’s pale arms wearing that pretty dress. There’s no mistake about it. She immediately had her device move in for the finishing blow. The figure she thought was Iron Maiden was caught in her device and impaled by its spikes.

Iron Maiden (Otogi): Did I win…?

But something was wrong. It was quiet. She had crushed her opponent inside her torture device. But nothing was happening. Itami wasn’t stopping the battle. And then she heard a laugh. Iron Maiden (AGG) was standing at a distance from the opposite direction. But then, what did she impale in her torture device. She looked back at it and had the cover opened. Those were Iron Maiden (AGG)’s arms. Those were Iron Maiden (AGG)’s legs. Those were Iron Maiden (AGG)’s outer clothes. But the body, the head, it was a zombie’s. She looked back at her counterpart. Her limbs were still there… No, her limbs had grown back. She was tricked into attacking a zombie under the cover of the clouds. Iron Maiden (AGG) was dragging a shovel on the ground while she’s walking towards her.

Iron Maiden (AGG): You fell for it. I’m coming for you!

                Iron Maiden (AGG) started running towards her, holding the shovel with both hands. Iron Maiden (Otogi) quickly emptied her torture device and had it rush towards her counterpart. But then, another thing that shocked Iron Maiden (Otogi) happened. Iron Maiden (AGG) fell into a hole in the ground, the bottom filled with an opened casket. Her torture device was unable to reach her opponent, who was being protected by the ground around the hole.

Iron Maiden (AGG): It’s my victory now…!

Itami: …It’s time.

                They had reached the five minute mark. They were teleported to the dining hall of the mansion, which was still burning. Because Iron Maiden (AGG) was hiding below ground, the teleportation brought her up, straight to the torture device’s mouth. On top of that, she’s now facing down because of the teleportation rules. It tried to close with her inside, but she used the shovel to stop its jaws from closing completely.

Iron Maiden (AGG): !!!

Iron Maiden (Otogi): It’s pointless. I will crush that shovel soon enough. Go! Death Hug! …I’ve…won!

                Bang! The sound of metal banging against each other echoed in the burning mansion. An Iron Maiden spirit has been trapped inside a torture device of the same name.

Iron Maiden (Otogi): Aaaaaaaaaahhh!

Itami: (Iron Maiden (AGG) used herself as a distraction back in the graveyard so that her torture device can sneak up on the other girl without having to face the opposing torture device. But it was so close for her as well… Because of the five minute mark she was teleported to the worst position possible. However, it was already too late for Iron Maiden (Otogi) once she fell for the trap. It was either a victory for Iron Maiden (AGG), or a tie…)

Iron Maiden (Otogi): Aaagh! S-stop! No more…!

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: I can’t take this anymore!

                Mira pressed a big, blue button. A distinct alarm played through every megaphone in the Crossover arena. The battle was immediately stopped and the torture device was forced to free Iron Maiden (Otogi).

Sola: What was that?

Mira: A cancel button. We can forcefully stop the battles using this, without having to ask Itami to intervene. Itami, the results should’ve been clear anyway. The torture device already closed with Sola’s Iron Maiden inside. There’s no way for her to escape. Even if my Iron Maiden was caught in the other torture device Sola’s Iron Maiden was likely to faint first.

Itami: I won’t argue with your point… That was the purpose of that button… Chronos installed it there so you can stop a battle even if I disagree. And Sola, you were given permission to use it, too.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Iron Maiden (Otogi): …

                Itami walked closer to the Iron Maiden pair. Iron Maiden (Otogi) had slowly lost consciousness during their conversation. She returns the Crossover arena to its original appearance.

Itami: And that fulfills the KO match default conditions… The winner is the Iron Maiden from Mira’s world!

                Bang! A torture device closed once again after trapping a person inside it. Iron Maiden (AGG) had attacked Itami. She then turned her attention towards the control room.

Iron Maiden (AGG): Who’s next…?

                Itami appeared behind Iron Maiden (AGG).

Itami: You’ve got some nerve… Did you really think you can catch me with that speed? I could see the spikes slowly closing from the edges of my vision. Go back to the world you came from!

                Itami sent the Iron Maiden pair back to their worlds.

 

**In the control room…**

Itami went to the control room by walking through the door.

Itami: Are you mad at me, Sola…?

Sola: No… But you’re really freaking me out, to be honest… I think Mira is still upset with you…

Mira: I am.

Itami: Oh…

Mira: Sola, could you head to the kitchen for now? Itami and I are gonna have a liiiittle friendly discussion.

Sola: O-okay… (For some reason, Mira’s smile just now felt more threatening than Itami and her powers… Better not get involved in that friendly discussion. I guess I’ll grab a snack while I’m waiting...)

 

**SCORE… AGG=2, Otogi=2**


	6. Hot and Cold

Mira chose the next pair of competitors. It was Kiyohime from her world, and Kiyo from Sola’s world. Itami is waiting in the Crossover arena…

 

**In the white room for Sola’s world…**

                Sola is having trouble convincing Kiyo to cooperate.

Sola: Come on, Kiyo! Please! Our world’s safety is on the line here!

Kiyo: What a pain! Why don’t you go out there and fight your counterpart instead?

Sola: Bu they said I don’t have a counterpart in their world…

Kiyo: WOW. So convenient. *clap, clap, clap*

Sola: This isn’t a joke, you know… Our world really is in danger.

Kiyo: Really, now? Then where’s your evidence?

Sola: Umm… Evidence? W-well…Mira and Itami told me, so…

Kiyo: Oh, yeah? And how long have you known them?

Sola: Just today, actually, but—

Kiyo: OMG, get away from me. Your naivety’s gonna rub off on me.

Sola: Just listen—

Kiyo: Don’t breathe the same air as me. If anyone asks, I don’t know you.

                Itami enters the white room through the door, wondering why Sola and her companion are taking so long.

Kiyo: Who’s that? Mira?

Sola: No, that’s Itami…

Itami: What’s taking so long?

Sola: Kiyo doesn’t want to participate…

Kiyo: Sola, she’s dangerous. Stay away from her!

Sola: I know that already. Even though she’s dangerous, she’s helping save our worlds. That tells us how serious the problem is! So, please, Kiyo—

Kiyo: No! Count me out of it! All the happy couples in the whole universe can die! I don’t care!

Itami: Just go to the arena first and meet your opponent. If you still don’t want to— (Mira!)

                Itami suddenly disappears.

Kiyo: Did she die already?

Sola: No. She teleported. Does it all the time. (I wonder if there’s a problem on Mira’s end…)

 

**In the white room for Mira’s world…**

                Itami teleported straight into the room. She found Kiyohime throwing fireballs at Mira. Mira is absorbing the attacks into her mirror.

Mira: Stop it, Kiyohime! Just listen to me!

Kiyohime: I’ll burn you! I’ll burn you all!

Itami: Stop what you’re doing. Now.

Kiyohime: Burn!

                Kiyohime throws her fireballs at Itami. Itami catches the fireballs with her hands and throws them back at Kiyohime with a sleepy expression.

Itami: Did you explain the basics to her?

Mira: Yes. I somehow managed to while she’s trying to burn me alive.

Itami: Normally, no one gets to try and burn my friends alive and gets away with it, but you’re lucky. We brought you here to fight your counterpart from another world, not me.

Kiyohime: I don’t care about the universe! All men are traitors! All who love are traitors! Everyone should just burn to death!

Itami: I can really tell you and the other one have the same identity. They have the same life issues, Mira! Hahahaha!

Mira: If that’s the case maybe we should cancel this match and move on to other people.

Itami: Wait. Let’s get them to the Crossover arena first. I’ll try to convince them there. (Sola, I’m teleporting there, and then I’m teleporting you to the control room.)

Sola: (Huh?! Wait, my heart isn’t ready for this—)

Itami: (Just close your eyes.)

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Itami teleported Kiyo and Kiyohime to the Crossover arena. They noticed their counterparts and started checking each other out.

Itami: (Convincing them might be a little tricky… Let’s see…)

Kiyo/Kiyohime: I don’t like the way you’re looking at me! Die!

                Kiyo and Kiyohime started attacking each other.

Itami: Ahahaha! That was much easier than I expected! Go, both of you! Go kill each other in this place where it’s not possible!

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: Itami, you haven’t given them your instructions yet.

Itami: Who cares? They hate each other’s face. They’re gonna kill each other, even though I’m making it impossible.

Sola: What if they get tired of it? Kiyo’s like that.

Itami: If they get tired I’ll go through the rules and give them the chance to request items. But if they really won’t fight, we have no choice but to cancel the match. Of course, I can always use my power on them to force them into fighting each other…

Mira: Turn them into your minions? If that was fine, we wouldn’t be doing it slowly in this arena in the first place. Besides, you wouldn’t know who’s really better if you did that.

Itami: Yes… Alternatively, killing entire planets, slowly, would’ve solved the issue with the colliding worlds in an instant given how much energy I can get from all the inhabitants we sacrifice for the “greater good.”  The energy I’d collect from such an event should be more than enough. But Crysta and Rena would get mad at me if I did that… Hehe…

Sola: Who…? And why did the topic jump into planetary genocide?!

Mira: Itami had a problem with them before. No— she was their problem. They’re really good people.

Itami: Unlike me. And I’m still making tons of problems for Rena.

Sola: You sound so proud of yourself…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Kiyohime: I don’t like you! I don’t like the way your eyes look at me!

Kiyo: I’ve got to agree! It pisses me off. Those eyes, that expression on your face! I can’t stand it at all!

Kiyohime: I need to get rid of your face, or else I’ll never be at peace!

Kiyo: You’ll be at peace once I turn you into an ice sculpture! All the better if you let it happen sooner than later.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: What’s gotten into them? Do they know each other? This fight looks personal to me…

Mira: I doubt they’ve seen each other before.

Itami: This is just my guess, but I think they’re seeing their own regrets regarding their love life in each other’s sorry expressions.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Kiyo and Kiyohime heard what Itami said. Kiyohime threw a fireball at Itami.

Kiyohime: Mind your own business!

Kiyo: Digging into my personal life isn’t free, you know! You’d better be ready to pay your admission fee!

Itami: Wow, awesome. I get the feeling I’m right about something. What could it be?

                The pair started attacking Itami instead of each other. Itami is redirecting their attacks towards their counterpart to keep the fight on the right track.

Itami: If you’ve got something to say to the other one don’t use me as a messenger. You should express your feelings personally. That’s the right way to confess!

Kiyohime: Shut up!

Kiyo: You can go to hell with all the happy couples!

Itami: Hahaha! Is that all you’ve got?! Pathetic! It’s not even touching the air I breathe!

Kiyohime: Aaaarrrghhh!

Kiyo: I so freakin’ hate you!

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: What’s Itami trying to pull here…?

Mira: She’s making them angry, I believe. That way they’re more likely to fight. But they’re attacking Itami instead of each other. I don’t know how she plans to correct that.

Itami: Oh, that’s simple, really. Let me just add the finishing touch.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Itami: Weak. Weak! What a bunch of barbarians! And yet so weak! That explains it! Of course no man would ever love a pair of weak gorillas like you two!

                Itami teleported away from the arena.

Kiyohime: Aaaaaaaaarrrggghhhhhh!

Kiyo: Screw this! Screw aaaallllll of yooouuuuu!

                Kiyohime’s surroundings are starting to heat up, while Kiyo’s surroundings are starting to get cold. With Itami gone, they had no choice but to throw their anger at each other.

 

**In the control room…**

                Itami went to the control room by walking through the door.

Sola: Your methods are questionable, as usual…

Itami: Thank you very much. You can’t be good at being evil if you had the morality and stuff of a magical girl.

Sola: Why a magical girl?

                Itami tries to imitate a blonde, twin tailed magical girl from her universe.

Itami: Friendship, love, peace~! Everything will work out somehow~! Why must we fight each other~?! We can understand each other~! I can’t afford to lose~! For everyone’s sake! I am everyone’s HOPE!!! …that kind of crap.

Sola: Right…

Mira: If you listen too much to Itami when she’s talking about bad guy logic your own morality will be in danger.

Sola: Thanks for the warning.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Kiyo: I’m going to freeze you! I’ll make the ice so thick I won’t be able to see your face anymore!

                Kiyo tried to freeze Kiyohime but her attacks are easily negated by Kiyohime’s flames.

Kiyo: What a royal pain. Just die already. You’re wasting my time.

Kiyohime: Let’s see if you can talk like that once I’m done roasting you!

                Kiyohime started running towards Kiyo. Kiyo tried to freeze her opponent but Kiyohime is melting everything she’s throwing at her. She finally managed to get close to Kiyo and started hitting her with her flaming fists.

Kiyohime: How about that?!

Kiyo: Impressive! I surrender! You’re SOOO powerful— Is that what you wanted to hear? That was pathetic! Please don’t tickle me!

                Kiyohime noticed that the spots she hit with her fists were releasing mist instead of smoke. The spots were wet with water. Kiyo had frozen ice over the surface of her body parts before they were hit by the fire in order to lessen the damage she’ll receive.

Kiyohime: Tch…

Kiyo: What’s wrong? Feeling cold? Do you have a cold? Maybe you should knock yourself out and let me win so you can go home and rest?

Kiyohime: Feeling cold? I’ll show you something that will make you so sick, you’ll beg me to nurse you back to health. Of course, I won’t do that for you in a million years.

Kiyo: Yeah? What if a million years had passed? Would you nurse me back to health in the next year?

Kiyohime: You won’t live long enough to find out!

Itami: (Didn’t I tell them they won’t die in this battle…? Hmm…)

                Kiyohime’s flames grew more intense. She started blasting Kiyo with a thick stream of fire. Kiyo is caught in the blast and defended herself by making a wall of ice in front of her.

Kiyo: Kuh…

Kiyohime: There must be something wrong with my ears… I can’t hear your insults for some reason! Are you dead?

Kiyo: Argh… Curse this day…! Curse the day I let Sola think she can just walk to me and feel friendly!

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: What…? So now it’s my fault…?

Mira: Don’t let it bother you.

Itami: Yes, don’t let it bother you. Mira was the one who chose the name this time, right? It’s most definitely her fault that Kiyo’s in this situation.

Mira: What…? So now it’s my fault…?

Sola: Don’t let it bother you.

Itami: Nope, you should be bothered.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Kiyohime stopped her attack to see the fruits of her work. Kiyo is down on one knee, holding a shoulder with her hand. Kiyohime ignited the fires on her hands for another wave of attack. Kiyo prepared to defend herself once again.

Kiyohime: Take this!

Kiyo: Grrr…

Kiyohime: Impossible… She shouldn’t be able to defend herself again after taking that damage…

Itami: (Really? The Kiyo from Sola’s world is quick to adapt to situations. Every wave of your attack is less effective because she’s learning better to defend herself. You’d better finish this quickly if you want to win...)

Kiyohime: Doesn’t matter… I’ll just torch you again and again until you’re dead!

Kiyo: Too much heat isn’t good for my skin. Why don’t you chill out a little?

Kiyohime: Grraaah!

                Kiyohime increased her attack’s intensity. She manages to break through Kiyo’s defenses, drowning Kiyo in fire. Kiyohime stopped temporarily to take a breather. She immediately prepares to torch Kiyo again.

Kiyo: That hurt… But don’t think I’m giving you another chance!

                Kiyo activates her Skill and hits Kiyohime with it.

Kiyo: How’d you like that?

Kiyohime: Haha… That was weak! I’ll burn y— W-what…?!

Itami: (The Skill had a moderate chance of inflicting stun, huh?)

Kiyo: What’s wrong? Can’t move? Then why don’t you use your Skill to fight back?

Kiyohime: Kuh…

Kiyo: Oh? That look on your face... Don’t tell me… You don’t have a skill?! Ah hahaha! How amusing!

                Kiyo attacks Kiyohime while she’s stunned. Kiyohime recovered from the Stun. She readies her attack once again. Kiyo creates a wall of ice with one arm.

Kiyo: I’m sure you can do better! Am I wrong?

                Kiyohime had to stop her attack once again to catch a breather. Kiyo doesn’t waste time and casts her Skill attack once again. She attacks her again while she’s stunned.

                Kiyohime can move again and attacks. Kiyo is defending with one hand while slowly approaching Kiyohime in preparation for her next Skill attack. Kiyohime tries her best to keep Kiyo away.

Kiyo: Time’s up! Take another one!

                Kiyo uses her Skill once again but Kiyohime isn’t stunned this time.

Kiyohime: Hehe… This is my chance… Die!

                But instead of merely defending herself, Kiyo started exchanging punches with Kiyohime. Small patches of ice are temporarily forming on Kiyohime’s body before being evaporated by her flame.

Kiyo: Guess what’s ready again?

Kiyohime: Your Skill?!

Kiyo: Correct! And here’s your reward!

                Kiyohime is stunned again. Kiyo didn’t waste a single second and landed as many hits as she can on Kiyohime. Kiyohime recovered from the stun and stood up on wobbly legs. She tried to punch Kiyo with her flaming hand, but Kiyo calmly caught her hand. Kiyo then hugged her counterpart and slowly froze her in her embrace.

Kiyo: You should be grateful. I gave you such a cool ending instead of embarrassing you!

Itami: Freezing someone who uses fire is actually very embarrassing.

Kiyo: Is it? Good thing she’s not conscious to hear that. Well? Don’t you have something to say?

Itami: Kiyohime from Mira’s world has been knocked out! The winner is Kiyo from Sola’s world!

Kiyo: By the way, is there anything good to eat in this place? All that physical labor made me hungry. You’re the ones who brought me here so it’s your job to feed me. Also, I’d like to watch the next battles while I’m relaxing.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Kiyo, sorry for bothering you, but it’s time for you to go hom—

Itami: Sure.

Sola: WHAAAT?!

Itami: I’m letting her stay. I kinda like her.

Kiyo: Aren’t I just awesome?

Sola: B-but…

Itami: There shouldn’t be any problems. Right, Mira?

Mira: No…

Sola: Mira?!

Mira: As long as she doesn’t touch anything important.

Kiyo: Now show me to the food.

Itami: I’m teleporting her to the control room. Sola, show her to the kitchen.

Sola: Why me…?

                Itami teleported Kiyo to the control room.

Kiyo: Actually, I’m staying here. Sola, go get my food. Go, get moving.

Sola: Hmph… Just this once. Only because your actions helped us out…

 

**SCORE… AGG=2, Otogi=3**


	7. Two Heavenly Kings

Sola chose the next pair of competitors. They were Kintaro. Kiyo started eating her meal in the control room while Sola and Mira are instructing the new competitors in the white rooms.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Kintaro (AGG) arrives in the arena first.

Kintaro (AGG): Wow! So this is what the universe looks like from the outside! I wish I had a camera with me right now.

Itami: Taking pictures of the facility is strictly prohibited. Failure to comply will result in confiscation of your camera.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: We had a rule like that…?

Mira: Yes. Taking pictures back to their world is similar to having memories of this place. Unlike a single coin, depending on the contents of the picture, it could cause a huge change in that person’s actions in the future. And let’s not forget that other people will be able to see it and they will be affected too. Anyone could claim the picture was manipulated in a computer, but once experts take a look at them that where the snowball effect begins.

Sola: Mmmm…

Mira: What’s wrong?

Sola: I was thinking about taking pictures myself…

Mira: Itami won’t alter your memories so you’ll just have to settle with that.

Kiyo: Wait a second there. Are you saying Itami will remove my memories of this event?

Mira: Yes. That’s our rule.

Kiyo: I see. That’s great. Things worked out well in the end.

Sola: And why is that…?

Kiyo: I won’t have to remember that Kiyohime’s STUPID face and I got you to pay for my cooperation with some food and entertainment.

Sola: As far as I can remember you didn’t really cooperate with us and simply tried to kill your counterpart for your own sake…

Kiyo: Ha. Ha. You’re VERY welcome.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Kintaro (Otogi) arrived in the arena as well. He looked around and started talking loudly.

Kintaro (Otogi): Ladies, the sexy studmuffin, Kintaro, has arrived to brighten up your day!

Kiyo: The day’s getting darker already! What an eyesore!

Kintaro (Otogi): W-who was that?!

Sola: It’s Kiyo from our world, Kintaro! She’s here in the control room with me as a spectator.

Kintaro (Otogi): Kiyo, huh…? Oh! Aren’t you a princess? My name is Kintaro. It’s a pleasure to meet such a fine woman!

Kiyo: Have you no shame? Flirting with me will only get you a stone cold grave.

Kintaro (Otogi): Lighten up, will ya! I’ll give you a good show. Just sit there and watch.

Kiyo: Keep dreaming, monkey!

Itami: *clap, clap* Okay. That’s enough trash talking. For now, anyway. Participants, stand on the X marks. I’m going to go through the KO battle’s instructions now.

                Itami went through the usual instructions until she reached the part where participants may request extra items for the battle.

Kintaro (Otogi): A real man doesn’t need any tools for tricks! He just needs his trusty weapon and give it all he has!

Kintaro (AGG): I agree! This is a battle between men! I will give my everything as a sign of respect!

Kiyo: You’re just a bunch of kids talking crap about things you don’t understand… What a pain in the eyes.

Itami: Hehe… Then, let the battle begin!

Kintaro (Otogi): Orrraahhhh!

Kintaro (AGG): Hrrraaggh!

                The Kintaro pair started fighting each other.

Kiyo: Agh! Muscle-brained men and their loud screaming… I would never understand why they do that.

Kintaro (Otogi): To get fired up!

Kintaro (AGG): To raise my spirit!

Kintaro (Otogi): To boost my will!

Kintaro (AGG): To gather my strength!

Kiyo: Ahhh… I didn’t ask either of you to explain. And I still don’t get it. But I guess monkeys understand each other, at least.

Kintaro (AGG): I’m not the Monkey King or some other monkey! I’m Kintaro!

Kintaro (Otogi): And I’m one of the Four Heavenly Kings!

Kiyo: Isn’t it Eight Heavenly Kings at the very least?

Kintaro (AGG): What?! What do you mean?!

Kiyo: The obvious. It’s obvious, isn’t it?

Itami: It is.

Kintaro (Otogi): Explain!

Kiyo: Pfft. Sola, explain.

Sola: Why me…? So, anyway, since there’s two Kintaros existing in different worlds there should also be two of the other three Heavenly Kings. That’s why it’s eight, at the very least. Not that it matters…

Kintaro (AGG): Ahh… That. I see.

Itami: If you both get it focus more on fighting each other.

Kintaro (AGG):  Of course!

                Kintaro (AGG) attacked his counterpart in rapid succession using his spear.

Kintaro (Otogi): Geh… His strength is unbelievable! And he’s faster than me due to the difference in weapons…

Itami: (Yes… The Ghost Guild ranks our Kintaro as 4 stars, while the Bureau of the Occult ranks Sola’s Kintaro in his regular form as a 5 star, but in reality our Kintaro has a higher physical strength. Combine that with a spear, and Sola’s Kintaro would have a hard time keeping up. But their Kintaro has “that”… Would it make a difference? Will he even use it in a friendly match…?)

Kintaro (Otogi): Tsk… Stay where you are!

                Kintaro (Otogi) uses his Skill, the Great Blade of Magic. The Skill hits all enemies surrounding Kintaro (Otogi) so there was no way for his counterpart to dodge the attack.

Kintaro (AGG): The damage wasn’t much, but… I can’t move…

Kintaro (Otogi): That’s right! My Skill is capable of stopping its targets from moving for a while, giving me the chance to attack without fearing a counter.

Kiyo: Then what are you doing standing there and explaining it to your enemy? What a pain. To think an idiot like you is representing our universe in this battle.

Kintaro (Otogi): That was too rude!

Sola: It was, but Kiyo had a point…

Kiyo: Right? Heh!

Kintaro (Otogi): Sola?! Come on, we’re friends! Back me up here! Ah— Whoa!

                Kintaro (AGG) was finally able to move and managed to land a direct hit through Kintaro (Otogi)’s arm.

Kintaro (Otogi): Ow, ow, ow! The pain is real, alright! It’s less than it should be, but it’s there!

Kintaro (AGG): Sorry about that. But, I need to keep doing that until you’re knocked out!

Kintaro (Otogi): Right back at you! Let’s go!

Kintaro (AGG): Yeah!

                They continued fighting each other. Kintaro (AGG) would land a lot of minor hits, while Kintaro (Otogi) would land a few, stronger hits.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Mira, who do you think will win?

Mira: I’m not sure yet. My Kintaro can move faster because his spear is lighter, but your Kintaro can deal serious damage with his axe.

Kiyo: It’s basically speed versus brute force. That other Kintaro just needs to dodge our monkey’s attacks and he should be good.

Mira: But your Kintaro has Skills that can hit everyone around himself. And my Kintaro needs to get close in order to attack.

Kiyo: And what’s your Kintaro’s Skill?

Mira: That’s…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Kintaro (Otogi) is about to land a direct hit to his counterpart’s body.

Kintaro (AGG): Go, True Spirit!

                Kintaro (AGG) skillfully puts his spear in an angle that makes the axe slide to his side and at the same time stabbing Kintaro (Otogi) through the shoulder. Kintaro (Otogi)’s immediate reaction is to use the side of his axe to shove the other guy away from him.

Kintaro (Otogi): Maaan! You got me again, huh? You’re really quick on your feet.

Kintaro (AGG): Maybe I’m just too afraid to get hit by your weapon?

Kintaro (Otogi): And that damage from your attack… It would’ve sliced my shoulder cleanly if we weren’t in this place…

Kintaro (AGG): I need to be able to pull off something like that at the very least to be able to call myself a Heavenly King.

Kintaro (Otogi): Hah! In that case, I’ll show more of what this boy can do!

                Kintaro (Otogi) activates his Skill, Sea Monster Killer. Kintaro (AGG) activates True Spirit once again and charges straight for Kintaro (Otogi) to land another strike.

Kintaro (Otogi): Not this time! Sea Monster Killeeeeer!

                Kintaro (AGG) couldn’t avoid the attack. The Skill’s additional effect kicks in, slowing Kintaro (AGG)’s movements. Kintaro (Otogi) manages to dodge his strike and swings his axe at Kintaro (AGG)’s waist.

Kintaro (AGG): Geh… As expected, a damage inflicted by an axe feels awfully painful. Normally, taking damage from that kind of attack would’ve forced me to retreat.

Kintaro (Otogi): Well, I’d do the same if I were in your position. No shame in retreating during an actual life or death situation, but…

Kintaro (AGG): This is a KO match!

Kintaro (Otogi): Only one gets to walk out while conscious. The other one gets a stretcher!

Kiyo: There was no stretcher after I pulverized my UGLY counterpart! Itami just dropped her into a suspicious-looking hole and she was gone.

Kintaro (Otogi): What?! Sola, what’s the meaning of this?

Itami: I returned her to her world. Focus on the battle.

Kintaro (AGG): Go, True Spirit!

Kintaro (Otogi): Great Blade of Magic!

                Kintaro (Otogi) manages to stun Kintaro (AGG) with his Skill, but takes great damage from True Spirit in the process.

Kintaro (Otogi): Gotta land some blows before he can move again… *cough, cough*

Kintaro (AGG): True Spirit!

Kintaro (Otogi): I’ve seen that enough times already!

                Kintaro (Otogi) dodges the Skill attack and shoves his counterpart to the ground.

Kintaro (Otogi): Once more… Great Blade of Magic!

Kintaro (AGG): True Spirit!

                Kintaro (AGG) manages to decrease the damage he received but he was once again affected by the stun effect.

Kintaro (Otogi): Don’t worry, Sola, Kiyo, I’ve got this in the bag!

Kiyo: Just so we’re clear, I was never worried about you in the first place.

Sola: Go for it, Kintaro!

Kintaro (Otogi): Yeah! Time for the finisher!

Kintaro (AGG): Finisher, huh? (There’s only one way for me to move right now… I need to use True Spirit once again…but which Skill attack will he use this time?) Go, True Spirit!

                Kintaro (Otogi)’s axe started generating some sort of aura.

Kintaro (Otogi): Bring me victory! Energetic Aura!

Kintaro (AGG): A third Skill?! I’ll overcome it!

                The Kintaro pair charges forward and deals their Skill attacks to each other. Kintaro (AGG) took more damage but he forces his body to turn around after they pass each other, and prepares to throw his spear in a desperate attempt to claim victory. Kintaro (Otogi) turns his head around and notices the incoming attack, but it was too late for him to dodge it.

Kintaro (Otogi): (Crap! That’s going straight through my heart! It’s gonna knock me out for sure! I still have my momentum from my last swing… There’s only one way!)

                Kintaro (Otogi)’s appearance changes. His Yokozuna form activates.

Kintaro (Otogi): My fate’s on you now, Air Demon Strike! Yaaaaaahhhh!

Kintaro (AGG): Ugggaaaaahhhh! True Spirit!

Kintaro (Otogi): Grrooowwwoooohhh!

 

**In the control room…**

Kiyo: *sigh* So much screaming… I request that the next participants you choose are females.

Sola: You’re not leaving yet…?

Kiyo: Of course not~ Why? I thought you liked being near me? You even chased me around like a leech during that one Christmas night, you and your Master.

Sola: Which reminds me… Apologize to Master already!

Kiyo: Hmph. This again? I don’t want to!

Sola: But you were the one in the wrong!

Itami: It’s awfully noisy over there as well…

Mira: Well…Sola and Kiyo got into an argument. Continue monitoring the battle. I’ll try to calm them down.

Itami: Yeah, yeah… I’m on it. Have fun.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Kintaro (Otogi)’s Skill obliterated his counterpart’s spear, and then goes on to hit Kintaro (AGG).

Kintaro (AGG): *pant, pant* Crap… This would’ve diced me if it happened anywhere else…

                Kintaro (Otogi)’s attack creates a tear in the Crossover Dimension behind Kintaro (AGG). Because the Crossover Dimension was a small space outside any regular universe made for a specific purpose, the effect of Kintaro (Otogi)’s skill is much worse than it is on his home planet. Behind the tear is a view of outer space from an unknown world. It starts to absorb everything in front of the tear, slowly pulling Kintaro (AGG) closer to it.

Kintaro (Otogi): D-damn! I’m coming to you now! Don’t die on me, bro!

                But Kintaro (Otogi) was also being pulled into the tear. He struck the ground with his axe so they can hold on to it and avoid getting sucked in. But the axe is slowly losing its grip on the ground. Itami disappeared from where she’s standing and reappeared between the two men and the tear. She poured her energy into the tear and sealed it in just a second.

Itami: Well, that was fun. Did anyone wet their pants?

Kintaro (Otogi): Thanks… I thought we were gone for real… You were good, brother. But victory is mine!

Itami: The match is not over yet.

Kintaro (Otogi): WHAT?! But look at him! He can’t fight in this condition anymore!

Itami: Says you.

                Kintaro (Otogi) looks back at his counterpart behind him. He’s trying to get up, but he’s having trouble doing so.

Kintaro (Otogi): He can’t fight anymore! Isn’t this enough?!

Itami: Knock. Out. Match.

Kintaro (Otogi): But—

Kintaro (AGG): It’s fine. You must see this through to the end, brother. That’s…a man duty!

Kintaro (Otogi): Bro… I understand! I will end this the way you want!

 

**In the control room…**

                The drama between the two men caught Sola and Kiyo’s attention, making them forget about what they were arguing about.

Mira: Finally…

Kiyo: Well, isn’t that nice? The monkeys found bromance in each other.

Sola: I feel like I’ve seen Kintaro in a similar situation before…

Itami: That’s what caught your attention? You three have no idea what you missed just now... We do have video recording saved in the control room computer if you want to see it later.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Kintaro (Otogi) picks up his axe and closes his eyes for a few seconds.

Kintaro (Otogi): Here I go, brother! Raaaaahhh!

Kintaro (AGG): Come! Claim your victory!

                Kintaro (Otogi) finished the battle with a single strike of his axe. Kintaro (AGG) is immediately knocked out by the weapon’s force.

Kintaro (Otogi): This is enough, right?

Itami: Yes. The winner is the Kintaro from Sola’s world!

Kintaro (Otogi): Maaan… Minos and Labrys might lose respect in me as their captain if I ended up losing here.

Kiyo: Did they ever respect you as a captain in the first place?

Kintaro (Otogi): Cut it out! Don’t talk like you know anything about my precious teammates!

Kiyo: “Precious”, he says. I bet you flirt with them, too. This kind of guy just isn’t popular with the ladies, but they never learn from their mistakes. What a pain. Right, Sola?

Sola: Uh… Uuuhhhh…

Kintaro (Otogi): Why won’t you back me up, Sola?! Isn’t that what friends are for? But anyway, I didn’t lose. Victory belongs to our world so you should be a little bit more supportive!

                Kintaro (Otogi) raised his hand over his head.

Kiyo: No one’s gonna squeal for you if you do that.

Kintaro (Otogi): Give me a break…

Kiyo: But it’s the truth.

Itami: Okay. *clap, clap* That’s it for Kintaro. Thank you for your cooperation. I will now return the two of you to your own worlds.

Kintaro (Otogi): Yeah, it’s nothing. I know you girls can save our worlds. …Let’s meet again somewhere, brother.

Kiyo: But Itami will remove your memory of this entire experience once you leave this place.

Kintaro (Otogi): What?!

Itami: Oops. You’re not supposed to hear that.

                Itami’s hand started generating a black aura. She started walking towards Kintaro (Otogi).

Kintaro (Otogi): Wait! Our friendship— our bond—! S-STOOOOOP!

                Kintaro (Otogi) grabs his counterpart and tries to run away from Itami. But Itami felt no mercy for the desperate man in front of her and removed his memory of the event before putting him to sleep. She sent the Kintaro pair back to their worlds.

Itami: Ahahahahaha! I just love the pain that comes from crushing someone’s hopes!

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Hearing you say that makes me feel really disturbed…

Itami: I’m a necessary evil, though. Our worlds are better off with me in them. I’ll be taking a break in the kitchen. Tell me when you’ve chosen the next pair.

Mira: Okay.

 

**SCORE… AGG=2, Otogi=4**


	8. Crawling Chaos

Mira chose the next pair of competitors. They were Nyarlathotep.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Nyarlathotep (Otogi) enters the arena first. She looks up to where her universe is.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): Hm, I see. So this place was what I was sensing recently.

Sola: You can sense it from our world?

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): Yeah, well, I was minding my own business near the edge of our universe when I sensed some strong power coming from the direction of this place. You don’t normally feel anything outside the universe, much less be able to tell where it’s coming from. That was crazy. To think this place is sitting real close to our world’s border.

Nyarlathotep (AGG): That power is from the blue-haired girl standing over there. The space near me was split open earlier and I sensed her power then before the hole closed…

Itami: (Split open… From Kintaro (Otogi)’s attack? So it was Mira’s world earlier. If it’s close enough for Kintaro’s attack to make a gate towards it then we really need to collect that “energy.”)

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): And who are you supposed to be?

Nyarlathotep (AGG): Nyarlathotep.        

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): So you’re my counterpart! Nice to meet you!

Itami: If you’re both ready I will go through the rules now.

                Itami went through the usual rules.

Itami: Now, for the additional rules. I will turn off every light in the arena and replace them with tiny floating flames. I will leak an equal amount of my power across the arena. Feel free to use them as much as you want to boost your strength.

                Nyarlathotep (AGG) chose to decline requesting for additional items. Nyarlathotep (Otogi) chose to follow her example.

Kiyo: Hey. Wait a sec.

Itami: Go ahead.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): Is that Kiyo I’m hearing? Hey, how come you’re here?

Kiyo: Don’t talk to me like we’re friends just because I helped you find your present once.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): What was that?!

Kiyo: I just wanted to cheer you up before your match.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): What, is that all? Go ahead and tell me.

Kiyo: Don’t you dare lose this match and embarrass the rest of us in the process. Our universe will be the laughing stock of the Omniverse depending on how bad you screw this up.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): Grrrrr… Get down here! I’m gonna smack you in the face!

Kiyo: Can’t do! Sucks to be you! I’m not your opponent!

Nyarlathotep (AGG): (I used to be hot-headed like that myself…)

Itami: Anyone else want to motivate their chicken?

Mira: Nyarly, Master isn’t here but Master is aware of this operation. I will tell Master how everyone did in their matches once I’m done here.

Nyarlathotep (AGG): Is that so? Then I can’t afford to lose.

Sola: You guys call her Nyarly, too? What a coincidence!

Itami: Okay… Let the match begin!

Itami turned off the lights.

 

**In the control room…**

Mira switched all cameras’ night vision mode on. She then pressed a button to enable night vision on all glasses in the control room.

Sola: Wow, even the glasses have night vision.

Kiyo: I bet that’s just a simple thing for them.

Sola: Yeah, I witnessed Itami doing crazier things before you got here.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                The Nyarlathotep pair started attacking each other from a distance by shooting dark energy at each other. At the same time, they’re also consuming the energy Itami left across the arena.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): The same kind of attack, huh?! Should’ve expected as much! Then take more of these!

                Nyarlathotep (Otogi) threw in more attacks.

Nyarlathotep (AGG): Kuh…! Not yet. That’s not near enough to beat me. I can do better. Take these!

                Nyarlathotep (AGG) threw in even more attacks at her counterpart. Nyarlathotep (Otogi) was pushed back by the barrage of dark energy.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): AAAAAHHHH! …W-what the hell…? We’re both Nyarlathotep! Why are her attacks much stronger than mine?! Was she able to absorb more energy than I could from that referee…?

Kiyo: No. You’re both taking in energy at the same rate. It seems like you’re just weaker.

Itami: (On top of that, our Nyarly has the type advantage.)

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): WHAT?!

Kiyo: This is what I was talking about. If you lose so early we’ll really be the laughing stock of the Omniverse.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): Shut up! It’s not over yet! I can do this! Just wait and see!

Kiyo: Okay. Then show it to us.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Thank you, Kiyo.

Kiyo: What? Where’s this coming from all of a sudden?

Sola: You’re trying to motivate Nyarly in your own way, aren’t you? I’m thanking you for that.

Kiyo: Peh! It’s just your wishful thinking— No. It’s just your ignorant interpretation.

Mira: Hehe…

Kiyo: What?!

Mira: Your cheeks are slightly red.

Sola: Haha, I knew it.

Kiyo: Tch… Mind your own business…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Nyarlathotep (AGG) kept shooting her attacks at her counterpart like she’s seriously trying to finish some sort of job.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): Hit! Hit! Hit!

                Nyarlathotep (Otogi) is trying hard to land her own shots but Nyarlathotep (AGG) is easily dodging or intercepting each and every one of them.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): Damn it! Why can’t I land a shot! Aaarrrgghhh!!!

                Nyarlathotep (Otogi) started shooting wildly at her counterpart’s general direction.

Nyarlathotep (AGG): She’s harder to predict now, but… You can’t defeat me with that kind attitude!

                Nyarlathotep (Otogi) gets hit by a big shot. She loses her balance and lands on her knees and hands. She pounds the ground once with her left fist.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Calm down, Nyarly! You have to—

                Sola stops herself from talking any further. She looked at Mira who was sitting next to her. Mira was already looking at her, the look on her eyes telling Sola not to get involved any more than she’s allowed. Because Mira and Sola are allowed to cheer up competitors, but not instruct them unless stated by the rules.

Kiyo: You idiot! It’s gonna take a much bigger idiot of an opponent for a brat flailing around to win a duel. And I’m only seeing one idiot around here. Why don’t you look around yourself and start using that tiny brain that most likely exists in that iron skull above your neck!

                But Kiyo was merely a spectator, a visitor unbound by rules that came with Mira and Sola’s responsibilities. Just like a sports fan yelling at his/her team to do this and that. Mira smiled a little.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): Shut up! I know what I’m doing!

                Nyarlathotep (Otogi) takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. Her face slowly changed its appearance until it became a mask. The mask floated away from her head, leaving behind a space so dark, no one could ever see what was under the mask. One of the other masks floating around her head takes its place and becomes her face.

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: T-that’s…certainly entertaining…

Sola: Uuuhhh…

Kiyo: I don’t remember seeing something like that back then. OMG, soooo creepy!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): (The lights are turned off. There are little flames floating around. Her shots are stronger than mine. She obviously has more experience than me. Her skin is lighter. Our clothes… Clothes…)

                Nyarlathotep (Otogi) started shooting dark energy all around her.

Nyarlathotep (AGG): (Still letting your rage take control of you…? No, wait… This is different…)

                Nyarlathotep (Otogi) attacked the floating flames one after another. The flames turned into the same color as everything else around them, negating their function as a source of light. Nyarlathotep (AGG) is attacked from an angle she wasn’t expecting.

Nyarlathotep (AGG): (Over there?!)

                Nyarlathotep (AGG) shot back at the direction she was shot from but nothing happened. Just then, she received another shot from a different direction.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): (I see it. I see all of you. Your clothes are glowing. I can even tell your movements from the safety of complete darkness.)

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: That look on your Nyarly’s face… It feels like she’s a different person.

Sola: Our Nyarly can switch personalities willingly. But this is the first time I actually witnessed how she does it…

Kiyo: Congratulations~! You discovered your old friend’s darkest secret! Good for you!

Sola: If I could switch your face I’d put a personality that speaks nicer.

Kiyo: *bows down* My apologies. It seems like I have inconvenienced you. If you’d like, I could rip off your face and switch it with one that can’t hear my insults.

Sola: *gasp* I know you’re making fun of me, but that felt so natural!

Mira: Sola’s right. It seemed so genuine!

Kiyo: Pfft.

Itami: (That must’ve been her original personality before her love life ruined her.)

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Nyarlathotep (AGG) is left with no choice but to go on the defensive given the current situation.

Nyarlathotep (AGG): (I can’t see her… There’s no source of light— Wait! There’s still one… My clothes…?! T-then, there’s no other way but to…)

                Nyarlathotep (AGG) removed all her glowing clothes and accessories, leaving just her underwear.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): (Tsk… I didn’t think she’d do that. But now she’s pretty much defenseless. I can still tell where she is while she’s near her clothes.)

                Nyarlathotep (Otogi) moves in to attack again. She fires multiple shots at her defenseless counterpart. Nyarlathotep (AGG) stopped moving and stood still, her eyes closed.

Nyarlathotep (AGG): Let’s take a trip to a world of insanity… Chaotic World!

                Nyarlathotep (AGG) fires a single massive shot of dark energy towards the other girl’s shots. Nyarlathotep (AGG)’s shot obliterates all opposing shots that stood in its way until it made its way to Nyarlathotep (Otogi). Nyarlathotep (Otogi) tried to avoid it but her right arm was caught in its path. She loses her balance temporarily but manages to stay on her feet.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): (Now what? I don’t know where she is now. And she can’t find me either. The first to make a move reveals their position.)

                A sudden shockwave surprised Nyarlathotep (Otogi).

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): (What was that?  Was it an attack? But nothing happened to me…)

Itami: (What? Was someone trying to reduce Anima defense just now? Or was that Skill being used for another purpose? Maybe like a bat’s…)

 

**In the control room…**

                Mira suddenly stood up, a worried expression emerging on her face.

Sola: What’s wrong?

Mira: Itami, is everything okay?

Itami: Yes. No one has lost control of themselves yet, if that’s what you’re worried about.

Mira: I see… *sits down*

Sola: Lost control…?

Mira: The first time me and Master encountered her was when she was going berserk.

Kiyo: Our own Nyarly was also out control in her own bratty way when we first met her.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

???: SHWOOOOOAAAARRRRGGHHH

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): W-what the—? AAAAAAHHHH!

                Nyarlathotep (AGG) had transformed into her Wild form. She used her claws to slash her enemy to shreds. But the Crossover arena doesn’t allow deaths, and cuts down the amount of received pain. She grabbed Nyarlathotep (Otogi) with one hand and started slashing her with the other.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): I-I can’t lose… I invite you…into madness!

                Nyarlathotep (Otogi) used her Skill, Invitation to Madness, which had a Stun effect. Nyarlathotep (AGG) is surrounded by masks and a burst of dark energy exploded from the ground beneath her. Nyarlathotep (AGG) stopped moving, giving Nyarlathotep (Otogi) a chance to release herself from her opponent’s grip. She started shooting dark energy at Nyarlathotep (AGG) again. Nyarlathotep (AGG) returned to her Calm form.

Nyarlathotep (AGG): *pant, pant* Impressive…

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): *pant, pant* You too…

                They started shooting at each other again. Nyarlathotep (Otogi) used Invitation to Madness again. Nyarlathotep (AGG) dodged it and prepared to use her own Skill, but she’s hit by Nyarlathotep (Otogi)’s normal attack, which had a chance to prevent a target from using a Skill.

Nyarlathotep (AGG): Then—

                Nyarlathotep (AGG) tried to use a normal attack but Nyarlathotep (Otogi) expected it and had casted Invitation to Madness once again, stopping Nyarlathotep (AGG) from moving. She’s now completely immobilized. Nyarlathotep (Otogi) lands as many shots as she can.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Ooooh!

Kiyo: Oh, please! Shut up! That’s exactly what I did to my counterpart. It’s yesterday’s news already.

Mira: But your counterpart had no Skill so you didn’t have to worry about that.

Kiyo: It resulted in the same situation. And now Nyarly is doing exactly what I did after disabling the enemy. I did it first!

Sola: Why does it even matter?!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Nyarlathotep (AGG) had recovered from the status effects.  She quickly performed her Chaotic World Skill before her opponent can stop her.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): AAAAAHHHH! That attack again…?! It’s hard dodging when it’s so dark…!

Nyarlathotep (AGG): You’re right. We can only push forward if we want to get results!

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): Push forward, huh? Here I go!

                Nyarlathotep (Otogi) started things off with her Invitation to Madness Skill, stopping her counterpart from moving. At the same time, Nyarlathotep (AGG) endures the attack to cast Chaotic World. A large, glowing hand with a bluish glow blocked the attack for Nyarlathotep (Otogi). Chaotic World and the giant hand obliterated each other.

Nyarlathotep (AGG): WHAT?!

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): Didn’t know I had this, did you? I guess you can’t make one of your own. Take her down, Invitation to Madness! Take more of my regular attacks too!

Nyarlathotep (AGG): (I’m gonna lose at this rate—!) Topsy-Turvy Trek!

                Nyarlathotep (AGG) activated her Skill, Topsy-Turvy Trek and rammed herself against all of Nyarlathotep (Otogi)’s attacks. Invitation to Madness stunned her, but the momentum she gained was already too much to stop. Nyarlathotep (Otogi)’s normal attacks failed to Silence her opponent’s Skill, leaving her face-to-face with the enemy attack.

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): Not yet!

Nyarlathotep (AGG): Hrrraaaaaagghhh!

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): Grrrrrraaaaahhhh!

                Nyarlathotep (Otogi) started firing her normal attacks at point blank while taking damage from Nyarlathotep (AGG)’s Skill attack. One of her attacks finally disabled Topsy-Turvy Trek. They both stopped attacking and moving at the same time.

Nyarlathotep (AGG): …

Nyarlathotep (Otogi): …

 

**In the control room…**

                Mira, Sola, and Kiyo stood up from their seats and looked closely at the monitors.

Sola: Itami, is it over?

Itami: …

                Nyarlathotep (AGG) collapsed. Nyarlathotep (Otogi) is still standing in a battle-ready position.

Itami: …

Mira: Itami?

Itami: The match is over! The winner is the Nyarlathotep from Mira’s world!

Mira: What?

Kiyo: Hey, hey! That was the one that collapsed! Our Nyarly is the one standing!

Itami: I know.

 

**In the Crossover Arena…**

                Itami returned the arena to its default state. She walked towards Nyarlathotep (AGG).

Itami: Look. Her eyes are still kinda open. She’s still conscious.

Mira: Are you sure?

Itami: Yeah. I can feel her pain right now… She’s there, but she’s a complete vegetable at the moment.

Mira: Do her a favor and collect that “energy” from her already.

Itami: Sure.

Sola: What about Nyarly? What happened to our Nyarly?

                Itami approached Nyarlathotep (Otogi) after collecting the “energy” from Nyarlathotep (AGG).

Itami: I’ll put her face on the monitor. Look. She’s unconscious now. Just happens that the lights went out for her while she’s standing. Only a few people in any given world can remain standing after getting knocked out.

Kiyo: What…? Look at her, she’s smiling.

Sola: Hehe. Looks like she’s at peace now.

Itami: She’s not dead, though.

Sola: I-I didn’t mean it like that!

Kiyo: Heh! So in the end she did lose the match!

Sola: Kiyo…!

Kiyo: But I guess I can’t call her a laughing stock now. Not when she went down like a hero. Compared to that vegetable champion over there, this isn’t all that bad.

Itami: The score may be ours, but your Nyarly can stand proud and say she fought to the end.

Sola: She could if you weren’t planning to remove her memory of this event.

Itami: Ahahaha! That’s how it is! Too bad for her! You’ll have to remember her glory for her, Sola! I’m returning them to their worlds now.

                After returning the Nyarlathotep pair to their worlds, Itami suddenly released massive amounts of her power and started spreading it in the entire Crossover Dimension. Sola’s hand started shaking out of fear, and even Kiyo is sweating.

Mira: Itami, what are you doing?

Itami: That attack from Sola’s Kintaro earlier tore a hole towards your world. I’m strengthening this dimension’s borders so that it will never happen again. Besides, if a dork like him can do that, just imagine who can trespass here if I don’t do this now.

Mira: Your sisters…

Sola: S-s-sisters…?

Mira: Four beings who are also evil by birth. The oldest one is especially dangerous.

Sola: But she’s Itami’s sister, right? I’m sure she won’t harm us as long as Itami is here…

Itami: We kill each other for fun all the time. Well, we never managed to kill our big sister. Not even once. She also kills us whenever we piss her off.

Sola: *gulp* Your family is seriously scary.

Itami: I guess. Anyway, it’s time to choose the next pair. That’s what you need to worry about right now.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Right… So for the next pair I choose—

Kiyo: Wait!

Sola: W-WHAT?!

Kiyo: I have a suggestion for the next pair.

Itami: Oh? I’m listening…

 

**SCORE… AGG=3, Otogi=4**


	9. Doll Wave Tactics

Kiyo suggested a name for the next pair. Itami accepted her idea and confirmed that a similar spirit exists in Mira’s world.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: But why would you choose her of all people? She’s not exactly the kind that would go knocking other people out.

Kiyo: If I’m going to be watching I might as well watch people that I know.

Sola: That’s all? That’s seriously it?!

Kiyo: I’m a simple woman with simple needs! Now go get me my dessert.

Sola: I told you I would only serve you your food once. Go get it yourself!

Itami: Everything’s ready, Mira. Let them in.

Santa Claus (AGG): You girls have fun! Bye!

                Itami sent Santa Claus (AGG) back to his universe after removing his memory of being in the Crossover Dimension.

Kiyo: Why did we need that guy again?

Sola: Itami wanted opinion from someone with personal experience on the arena’s current appearance.

Kiyo: Yeah, but why him? Isn’t that unfair for us?

Sola: The competitors were not informed of his involvement. It’ll be fine. Besides, our representative should be familiar with the equipment by now.

Kiyo: She’d better be! It’s been what? Two years since she was taken in by the real deal?

Sola: But what made me wonder is that Santa’s physical resemblance to our world’s Lucifer.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Mira opened the entrances to the arena. The competitors entered at the same time. They were Miss Santa.

Miss Santa (Otogi): Whoa…! This place is wonderful!

Miss Santa (AGG): This is way better than our factory…! No, maybe this is how our factory looked like back in grandpa’s time when there were less nice kids to make gifts for, and everything was less stressful and chaotic…

Miss Santa (Otogi): Eeek! Why is my counterpart in her swimsuit?!

Miss Santa (AGG): This is not a swimsuit! This is my Santa uniform! This is what the people of my universe asked for and I’m simply fulfilling my role! What about you? I guess a cute, little girl that you’d want to protect is what your people wanted? I hear those are popular these days.

Miss Santa (Otogi): Um… I-I…

Miss Santa (AGG): Ah, sorry. Did I offend you?

Kiyo: That’s not it. She’s not actually related by blood to our Santa Claus.

Sola: Kiyo!

Miss Santa (AGG): An adopted daughter or granddaughter, then? There’s no shame in that.

Miss Santa (Otogi): I…I’m just a regular spirit who dreamed of becoming Santa one day. And then it happened about two years ago… I was recruited by Santa and placed under training…

Miss Santa (AGG): Interesting... Maybe I should hire an assistant Santa... Hey, why’d you put a trainee against me? Isn’t this unfair to her?

Itami: Your names. In their world the first is Santa Claus, the second is Mrs. Claus, and the third is Santa Claus the Third. I think. She’s the only one that matches with your name.

Miss Santa (AGG): So, I know it’s too late to ask after I said I’d cooperate, but how are we supposed to knock each other out? I get the feeling both of us are not fighters.

Miss Santa (Otogi): S-she’s right…!

Kiyo: Idiot! Don’t just tell the enemy you suck at fighting!

Miss Santa (Otogi): Waaaahhhh!

Itami: Don’t worry. I already knew you both suck at fighting. We’ve had a case of a pair slapping and pulling each other’s hair before. I’d rather avoid watching something lame again. Just listen to the rules I’m about to give you.

                Itami went through the usual rules and then proceeded to the additional rules.

Itami: As you can see, the arena has been transformed into a toy factory. We’re going to have a war using toys. First, go to your Santa chairs. In front of you are monitors, buttons, and levers that you will use to operate your factories. There’s a manual on your table. Read it later. You will manufacture toys and send them to attack your enemy’s leading toy. If the leading toy is defeated, you will lose the KO match.

Miss Santa (AGG): But why call it a KO match then?

Itami: Because you’re gonna feel a small amount of pain from getting zapped for every toy you lose in the war, which can knock you out if you’re really bad at this. If the leading toy loses it’s an instant KO.

Miss Santa (Otogi): P-pain?! Can’t we do it without pain…?

Itami: Kid. If I fail to collect enough energy from this operation our worlds will collide with each other. Think of all the children that will die in the process.

Miss Santa (Otogi): I-I’ll do it! If it’s for the children—

Itami: I will give you your Leader Toys now. For Sola’s Miss Santa, the leader is a Sola doll. For Mira’s Miss Santa, the leader is a Mira doll. They each have a stat of 5000 ATK/ DEF, 10000 HP. They can’t move from their places and must be defended by other toys. Next are the General Toys. You can see them at your monitors right now. For Sola’s Miss Santa, we have dolls for Muramasa, Ibaraki Doji, and Okita Soji. For Mira’s Miss Santa, we have dolls for Kotetsu, Pipe Fox, and Ameno Uzume. All six of them have a stat of 2500 ATK/DEF, 5000 HP. You can produce one of the three once every 2 minutes.

Miss Santa (Otogi): I don’t know who those three are…

Miss Santa (AGG): Awesome! It’s Tyrannosaurus!

Itami: Next, we have the grunt units. They’re just basic Brutes with a stat of 50 ATK/DEF, 100 HP each. Their type depends on who you assign as General in each squadron. Without a general, they have no type and will take the basic amount of damage from any type of enemy. If a general is assigned, their attack speed is increased by 50%. An Anima general doubles the troop’s defense, A Divina general doubles the troop’s HP, and a Phantom general doubles the troop’s attack. The Brutes can be produced in unlimited numbers from multiple machines, and each can be produced within 5 seconds.

Miss Santa (AGG): Are these black things on the monitor the Brutes? They’re so cuuute~!

Miss Santa (Otogi)/Kiyo/Sola: (You have no idea what you’re talking about…)

Itami: You can communicate with your dolls through the headset on your tables. Lastly, your personal Skills and Abilities can be used in this battle, and they can be applied to all of your dolls. Now, go through your manuals. We will begin once you’re both ready.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: That’s a lot to do just to knock people out…

Itami: Would you rather watch people punch each other every single time?

Sola: Not really… Hey. Can the dolls use our Skills and Abilities?

Itami: No. Their stats and some minor things are the only things defining them. They just have your faces.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Itami: Ready? Then let the match begin!

Miss Santa (AGG): I should start with these.

Miss Santa (Otogi): U-ummm… What should go firs— Waaah!

Itami: You’re just sitting on your chair. How did you manage to fall face first on the floor?

Miss Santa (Otogi): I-I’m sorry!

Itami: Why are you apologizing…?

Miss Santa (AGG): Spread out and hide. Scout the enemy’s movements and report any major activities.

Brute doll (AGG): Yes, boss!

                Miss Santa (Otogi) is keeping all her Brutes around the Sola doll.

Sola doll: Master~! Hehe! I just wanted to say your name!

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: I don’t sound like that! This is a violation of my identity! A violation, I tell you!

Kiyo: Oh, shut up! That was a perfect imitation of you. But I wonder why you think <player’s name>’s name is “Master.”

Sola: I-it wasn’t me! It was the doll…

Itami: I took that line from my observation of you, though.

Sola: When did you do that?! Why are you watching me while I’m practicing in front of the mirror?!

Itami: I was just joking… But I didn’t know saying “Master” was such a big deal it required practice…

Sola: Huuu…

Mira: So our Miss Santa’s Brutes wear red bandanas while their Brutes are wearing green bandanas?

Kiyo: A fitting color for our greenhorn, I guess.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Muramasa doll: Ready anytime, Meowster!

Miss Santa (Otogi): Hehe. This one is cute.

Brute doll (AGG): Boss, they have a Muramasa general!

Miss Santa (AGG): Muramasa? Good, keep up the good work. (Wait, what type is Muramasa? The other one was Ibaraki Doji, and the third is Okita Soji? I guess she’s Anima… Crap, my first leader is an Ameno Uzume doll. I’ve got the type disadvantage!) Ameno Uzume, bring your Brutes and test the enemies’ response. Retreat if you’re at a disadvantage.

Ameno Uzume doll: Will do! Let’s go, guys!

Miss Santa (Otogi): S-she’s attacking already?! What should I do…?

Sola doll: Master, help!

Sola: I don’t sound like that!

Muramasa doll: Let me handle it, Meowster!

Miss Santa (Otogi): O-okay…

Kiyo: What the hell are you doing, letting your toy take command for you?!

Miss Santa (Otogi): I-I’m sorry!

Muramasa doll: Don’t worry about it, Meowster. Efurryone’s got something they’re not good at. I’m here to suppawrt you in efurry step of the way. Just stay pawsitive!

Miss Santa (Otogi): T-thank you… That means a lot to me…!

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Muramasa has always been good at inspiring people, but I can’t believe how much personality you added to that doll, Itami.

Kiyo: Crap… I think I’m gonna cry. Seeing our poor Miss Santa talk to her toy and getting inspiration from it... Sola, you should talk to her more often, or else she’s gonna become one of those chuunibyou.

Sola: *looks at Kiyo suspiciously*

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Ameno Uzume doll: Retreat! Brutes, retreat!

Miss Santa (Otogi): W-we did it! We beat them!

Miss Santa (AGG): Oww… Lost a couple of Brutes there. My Pipe Fox doll is finally ready. Ameno Uzume, guard Mira doll with your Brutes. Tyrannosaurus, go near the enemy’s base and try to provoke Muramasa into leaving her position.

Brute doll (AGG): Boss, Muramasa is taking out the scouts— Aaaaahhh!

Muramasa doll: Meowster! They’re attacking!

Pipe Fox doll: Catgirl, I request a duel! Winner takes out the Brutes in the enemy general’s squad!

Muramasa doll: Meowster?

Miss Santa (Otogi): W-we accept your challenge!

Muramasa doll: This is for Meowster’s victory!

                But the Muramasa doll had a type disadvantage against Pipe Fox doll. She lost the battle and vanished.

Muramasa doll: M-Meowster… Furgive…me…

Miss Santa (Otogi): N-no way… Noooo! I’m sorry! This is my fault… *sob*

Miss Santa (AGG): Hmm… Something feels off, but still… Sola doll is defenseless. Tyrannosaurus, swarm Sola doll with your Brutes. I’m sending a fresh batch of Brutes to back you up as well.

Pipe Fox doll: Here I go! Don’t take this personally, Sola doll!

                Sola doll is fighting back, but she’s slowly getting overwhelmed by the sheer number of Brutes.

Muramasa doll: I won’t let you! *takes out a couple of Brutes*

Pipe Fox doll: There’s a new Muramasa doll, Master!

Muramasa doll: No, you’re wrong. I’m the furst Muramasa Meowster created. I just got back from clearing out your Brute scouts!

Miss Santa (AGG): So that’s how it is! I should have realized it was weird that Muramasa doll was already back just after I received that report, and the absence of a second general was a big red flag. Tyrannosaurus, retreat at full speed!

Sola doll: Master, what should we do?

Miss Santa (Otogi): Umm, we have to stop the fox general, at the very least.

Muramasa doll: I will stall him, Meowster!

Pipe Fox doll: Master, I’ve been cut off!

Miss Santa (AGG): Hang in there! The backup I sent you is on its way!

                Muramasa doll is aggressively attacking Pipe Fox doll but he skillfully dodges all of the attacks, however…

Sola doll: You’re in my range. I got you now!

                Pipe Fox doll was attacked by Sola doll from behind. He survived the attack but was finished off by Muramasa doll in the same second.

Miss Santa (AGG): Ugh… So it stings more if a general doll dies. Brutes, retreat! All of you!

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: I’m pretty sure I don’t shoot lasers from my hands…

Itami: It’s just a toy. It’s just a game. Don’t take it so seriously.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                A few minutes later. Both sides chose to stay on the defensive while creating more generals. Miss Santa (Otogi) is about to send an Okita Soji doll to the enemy base.

Miss Santa (Otogi): Good luck, Soji!

Okita Soji doll: Yeah. Leave those pesky enemy Brutes to me! I’ll destroy every single— *cough, cough*

Ibaraki Doji doll: Dude, you sure you’ll be okay? You’re coughing up ceramic pellets from your mouth!

Okita Soji doll: I’m okay! This is nothing! *cough, cough* Nothing!

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Wow… It even imitates Soji’s illness. Does it affect the doll’s performance?

Itami: Not really. Even if he’s coughing while in combat, it won’t have any effect in his win/lose ratio. By the way, dolls with pellets as their stuffing are dangerous for babies. If the doll is torn apart they could swallow the pellets.

Sola: Why are you telling me that?

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                On the way to the enemy base, Okita Soji doll encountered a group led by Pipe Fox doll.

Okita Soji doll: A phantom, huh? This will be easy! Prepare yourself. You’re about to die!

Pipe Fox doll 2: I won’t give up that easily.

Miss Santa (AGG): So Tyrannosaurus was stopped by an enemy team?

Brute doll (AGG): Yes, boss. The enemy leader seems to be a Divina.

Miss Santa (AGG): Ugh… What to do…? I wanted to keep “her” here for a while, but I can’t just let my Tyrannosaurus die.

                Meanwhile, Miss Santa (Otogi) created another Muramasa doll.

Muramasa doll 3: What should I do, Meowster?

Miss Santa (Otogi): Umm, I think all three of you should stay here to protect Sola doll for now.

Ibaraki Doji doll: We’re not attacking yet? I’m worried about Soji’s health, though…

Miss Santa (Otogi): Y-you have a point…

Brute doll (Otogi): Boss, Soji’s group has been intercepted by a Phantom general!

Miss Santa (Otogi): Phantom? Then Soji has the advantage, but… Ibaraki Doji, check on him just in case.

Ibaraki Doji: I’m on it! Let’s go, Brutes!

                In the area where Okita Soji doll is fighting Pipe Fox doll…

Ibaraki Doji doll: Soji, I’m here to back you up! Let’s do this together!

Okita Soji doll: I don’t need your help! Protect our Master and Sola doll!

                Someone sneaked in from behind the Brute dolls (AGG) and attacked Soji from his blind spot. Pipe Fox doll 2 proceeds to attack Okita Soji doll as well. Okita Soji doll disappears.

Kotetsu doll: There’s one more general here. Let’s take him down together.

Pipe Fox doll 2: I’ve got your back, Kotetsu!

Ibaraki Doji doll: Whoa… This is bad! I’m too late for Soji.

Brute doll (Otogi): General, Master has given the order to retreat!

Ibaraki Doji doll: Then what are you guys waiting for?! Run for it!

Miss Santa (AGG): Retreating? If you took one out, there should only be three generals on her side for a while. What are the new scouts we sent reporting?

Brute doll (AGG): Boss, they’re engaging in battle with small groups of enemy Brutes!

Miss Santa (AGG): Not again… What about the Brutes I assigned to take care of enemy scouts?

Brute doll (AGG): They’re not detecting anyone in their areas!

Miss Santa (AGG): Hmm… Maybe she’s focusing on defense. I have two Ameno Uzume protecting my Mira doll, but my next general should be complete soon. I want the first Ameno Uzume to join Tyrannosaurus and Kotetsu in attacking the enemy base! I also want two separate groups of Brutes with no general to attack from their sides!

                In Miss Santa (Otogi)’s base…

Muramasa doll 1: Meowster! Enemews up ahead! They’re chasing after Ibaraki Doji!

Miss Santa (Otogi): T-three of them?!

Sola doll: Master, help!

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Excuse me! I don’t scream “Master, help!” every time something goes wrong during a mission!

Kiyo: No one’s accusing you of that, my foolish Sola. But if you’re so defensive…

Itami: Then there must be some truth to it. Which reminds me… You screamed the same words when we first met in the white room!

Mira: Geez… Stop picking on Sola, both of you!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Muramasa doll 1: Calm down, Meowster! We have the advantage!

Miss Santa (Otogi): Y-you’re right! They have one of each type, while we have two Muramasa!

Ibaraki Doji doll: Yes! If I fight the Phantom and one of the Muramasa fights the Anima, the other Muramasa kills the Divina general!

Miss Santa (Otogi): But that means two of you will disappear with the enemy you’re fighting…

Muramasa doll 3: We exist in order to fight your enemews until we can’t anyroar. Purrlease use us. Let me fight the Animeow general!

Miss Santa (Otogi): I-I’m sorry! Please, protect Sola doll!

                The battle started. It looks like Miss Santa (AGG)’s forces are losing at first, but the Brutes she sent to the sides arrived, forcing Miss Santa (Otogi)’s forces into a defensive battle.

Miss Santa (AGG): It’s going well. But once they enter Sola doll’s range she’s going to laser them. If I’m going to crush her, I have to give this assault everything I’ve got! Have you all been good boys and girls?

Ameno Uzume doll: I believe I have been.

                Miss Santa (AGG) activates her Skill, Noel Heart. The defense of Ameno Uzume doll and her Brutes increased, allowing them to fight Muramasa doll and her Brutes on equal grounds. The addition of the Brutes attacking from the sides is quickly turning the tides against Miss Santa (Otogi).

Sola doll: Master, help! *looks back Miss Santa (Otogi) starts waving her arms*

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: That doll is seriously broken! Please fix it!

Itami: We’re in the middle of a KO match. I can’t just go there and tinker with one of the game pieces.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Ibaraki Doji doll and Muramasa doll 3, being placed in the left and right of the formation, are losing against the combined assault of their enemy generals and the Brutes attacking from the sides of their squads.

Muramasa doll 3: Murameowsa! Please purrotect Meowster and Sola doll!

Ibaraki Doji doll: I can’t last much longer myself! I think I’m getting recycled soon!

Muramasa doll 1: Mroooowlllll! Efurryone, hang in there!

Miss Santa (Otogi): I-I don’t want to lose anyone again…! I have to save them! But what can I do? The next general isn’t ready yet… …!!! Of course! That’s it!

                Miss Santa (Otogi) started creating something with a yellow glow between her hands.

Miss Santa (Otogi): I don’t know if this will be enough, but… This is the best present I can give right now!

                Miss Santa (Otogi) activated her Skill, Training Present. It healed all her forces, from Sola doll to all the generals, and even every single Brute in her command. Their damage output also increased a little for a limited time.

Miss Santa (AGG): What?! We’re being pushed back?! Their HP bars all went up?!

Brute doll (AGG): Boss, what now?!

Miss Santa (AGG): Ugh! Retreat! Everyone return to base!

Muramasa doll 1: Meowster, we did it again! We won!

Miss Santa (Otogi): Y-yeah! I managed to protect all the generals this time…

                A few minutes later… Miss Santa (AGG) is building up her defenses and created an Ameno Uzume doll every single time to maximize her Skill’s effect.

Miss Santa (AGG): Isn’t she attacking yet…? With this many Brutes and generals I should be able to come up with a better plan. Time to get serious! Let’s put what I learned from fighting giant snakes and some other stuff into use!

                Miss Santa (Otogi)’s forces started their march towards her counterpart’s base. The forces she sent are marching straight to the enemy in a single massive formation. An enemy group led by an Ameno Uzume doll ambushed the front left side of the formation and quickly retreated after taking out multiple Brute dolls from Miss Santa (Otogi)’s side.

Muramasa doll 5: How many did we lose?

Muramasa doll 4: Thirty one Brute dolls!

Muramasa doll 7: A catfight’s started at the back of the formation!

Muramasa doll 6: A catfight?! Lemme at ‘em!

Muramasa doll 7: The enemews are retreating! Muramasa doll 9 only has half her HP left!

Muramasa doll 8: We’re being ambushed at the middle!

Muramasa doll 5: Meow?!

                Miss Santa (AGG)’s small forces continued ambushing Miss Santa (Otogi)’s army. Even though it was a big army, the only ones who can fight back are the ones immediately in front of the ambushing forces, and they retreat before other Muramasa doll generals can join the fight.

Brute doll (Otogi): Boss, our main force has been caught in some sort of ambush!

                The Brute doll explained the situation to Miss Santa (Otogi) in full detail.

Miss Santa (Otogi): I understand. I can’t do anything else for them… This is the best present I can give right now!

                Miss Santa (Otogi) used her Skill again to heal all her dolls.

Muramasa doll 1: It looks like they could use some cat furriends!

Ibaraki Doji doll: I wanna get some action, too!

Miss Santa (Otogi): We should send everyone to the enemy base!

Sola doll: Ewwww?!

Muramasa doll 1: *looks at Sola doll* Mew?

 

**In the control room…**

Kiyo: “Ewwww?” Now I’m gonna have to agree with Sola. That silly doll must be broken.

Sola: See? I knew it was broken! She should be saying “Ehhhh?!” in this situation!

Itami: Must be a translation error. I originally programmed them to speak in Japanese, but I made them speak in English on a whim and installed a translator program instead of adding the entire English language one word at a time.

Sola: You’re most likely the baddest badass villain I’ve ever met and you’re telling me you’re cutting costs on crappy translator programs?

Kiyo: I’m not buying that translator excuse! I bet you did that on purpose.  Well~?

Itami: Who knows…?

Sola: Avoiding a straight answer…? That totally tells us you did!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Miss Santa (Otogi): I-I mean, if we can cover all paths to our base while we advance to their base, we wouldn’t have to worry about an attack on Sola doll, right? And then you can all march forward together and win this without fearing an ambush from behind. I think…

Okita Soji doll 2: I like the sound of that! Fair and square! *cough, cough* I’m gonna expose their polyester with my sword, you’ll see.

Ibaraki Doji doll: Yeah! No amount of stitches can stop our advance now!

                Miss Santa (AGG)’s scouts reported the enemy’s advance.

Miss Santa (AGG): She left Sola doll undefended?! Is she crazy? But that means all their forces will be concentrating on our base eventually…

Mira doll: Don’t worry, Master. Together, you and I can overcome anything!

Miss Santa (AGG): You sound just like the real Mira… Let’s see… Tyrannosaurus, I want your squad and another leaderless Brute squad to break through a single point and assault Sola doll as quickly as you can. If Tyrannosaurus loses any Brutes, take the leaderless ones under his command. The rest of you, cover all paths to our base and meet the enemy forces on the way. Once you enter combat with them, go on the defensive and move back to our base’s direction whenever necessary!

Ameno Uzume doll 1: This looks like the final battle, guys! Let’s do our best!

Brute Doll (AGG): Yeah. Let’s get ‘em!

                All the doll forces have entered combat. Pipe Fox doll 2 chose to attack a Muramasa doll that was leading her forces through one corner of the Crossover arena.

Muramasa doll 9: Meowster, I’m sorry! They got through me! I’m almost out of HP but they rushed past me. It’s a Pawntom general with anofur squad behind it!

Miss Santa (Otogi): They didn’t bother to finish you off? Hang in there. I’m going to heal everyone now!

                Miss Santa (Otogi) healed her forces.

Miss Santa (Otogi): Then, they must be aiming to take down Sola doll as quickly as possible. They know she’s unguarded!

Sola doll: Master, help!

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: …

Kiyo: Not going to complain this time~?

Sola: Grrrr!

Itami: Hahaha!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Okita Soji doll 2: It’s a Phantom. Send me back! I’ll deal with those cowards!

Miss Santa (Otogi): O-okay! Please protect Sola doll!

                Miss Santa (Otogi)’s main forces has finally pushed her counterpart’s army back to their base. The defending side is now tightly clustered around Mira doll. Miss Santa (AGG) used her Skill to increase the defense of all her Ameno Uzume-led squads, which makes up more than 90 percent of her current general dolls.

Miss Santa (AGG): My factories are just behind my army. I can reinforce my forces immediately. But you’ll be busy sending your new Brutes to defend Sola doll, and it takes time for them to get here. As long as Tyrannosaurus can clean up the mess while we hold back the enemies, I should be able to win!

                Pipe Fox doll 2 made it to Sola doll and started attacking her. A few newly produced Brute dolls are helping Sola doll fight, but they’re not doing much against the big group they’re fighting.

Sola doll: Master, help!

Miss Santa (Otogi): O-oh no! Soji, where are you?

Okita Soji doll 2: I’m on my way! Damn…if only we had wooden horse toys!

Miss Santa (AGG): I know! Let some of them break through and then surround them until they’re wiped out! I’m going to increase your defenses now!

Muramasa doll 5: Meowzers! Looks like we fell into their trap!

                Miss Santa (Otogi) healed all her forces again.

Miss Santa (AGG): That healing ability sure is a pain to deal with!

Pipe Fox doll 2: Don’t worry. We already wiped out all of Sola doll’s remaining guards. We’ll take her down now!

Sola doll: Master, help!

Okita Soji doll 2: Stay where you are, Phantom scum! I won’t let you hurt Sola doll!

Pipe Fox doll 2: Looks like we will be delayed…

                The Miss Santa pair used their Skills again.

Miss Santa (AGG): Aaaahhh! That stings… Not good, not good! I’m losing more forces than her! Their defenses may be strong, but my dolls’ HP isn’t getting any higher!

                Okita Soji doll 2 is winning his battle, but Pipe Fox doll 2 is replacing the Brutes he’s losing. At the same time, the other side of their formation is already attacking Sola doll.

Sola doll: Master, help!

                The battle on Miss Santa (AGG)’s base kept on intensifying, and both sides are losing lots of dolls.

Muramasa doll 4: I’m sorry! I can’t fight anymeow… *disappears*

Miss Santa (Otogi): Gaaaaahhh! The shock I’m receiving is getting worse…!

Miss Santa (AGG): I didn’t think it would turn out like this! Alright, let’s try surrounding some of them again!

Muramasa doll 1: Meowster, there’s an opening leading to Mewra doll! Let me break through!

Miss Santa (Otogi): D-don’t! They’re trying to lure you into a trap!

Ibaraki Doji doll: We just have to make sure she doesn’t get isolated, right? Should we give it a shot?

Miss Santa (Otogi): I guess you have a point… Alright, everyone follow Muramasa doll’s lead!

Muramasa doll 1: Follow me! They’ll be the ones yowling in an alley once we’re done!

Miss Santa (AGG): W-w-what?! They’re pushing through the opening?! All of them?!

Mira doll: Calm down, Master! We haven’t lost yet.

Miss Santa (AGG): G-gather the generals around Mira doll! Quickly! I’ll boost your defenses again!

Muramasa doll 1: They’re gathering their generals around Mewra doll! Meowster, what should we do?

Miss Santa (Otogi): Umm… Let’s do the same! Everyone, support Muramasa!

Ibaraki Doji doll: Cover me, Brutes!

Muramasa doll 3/5/6/7/8/9: Rrowl!

                The doll generals started fighting amongst themselves. Meanwhile, on Miss Santa (Otogi)’s base, Pipe Fox doll 2 and Okita Soji doll 2 are about to wipe out each other.

Pipe Fox doll 2: For Master’s sake, I, Terence, offer my life without any hesitation!

Okita Soji doll 2: I’m taking you to hell with me!

Miss Santa (Otogi): …This is the best present I can give right now!

                Okita Soji doll 2’s HP and damage output increased, leaving Pipe Fox doll 2 as the only casualty of their battle.

Miss Santa (AGG): Aaaaahhh! Nooooo! Tyrannosaurus! My Tyrannosaurus!

Miss Santa (Otogi): Soji, you should stay here and guard Sola doll.

                …

Ameno Uzume doll 4: Their output has increased again—! Gyaaaaahhh!

Muramasa doll 1: Here I come, Mewra doll! Huh—?!

Kotetsu doll: You’ll have to kill me first.

                Muramasa doll 1 and Kotetsu doll engaged in an intense sword fight, but with Miss Santa (Otogi)’s healing and attack boost in play, it was only a matter of time until Kotetsu doll was surpassed by Muramasa doll 1.

Kotetsu doll: I-impossible…! I’m not supposed to die…

Miss Santa (AGG): Aaaaaghhh!

Mira doll: Muramasa doll… You’re in my range!

Muramasa doll 1: Hissss!

                Muramasa doll 1 is about to be eliminated by Mira doll, who was breathing fire from its mouth, but two other Muramasa dolls defended her from the attack.

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: So I breathe fire in this version?!

Sola: That makes even less sense than the laser…

Itami: It’s just for visuals. The effects are similar.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Muramasa doll 1: You cats! What do you think you’re doing?!

Muramasa doll 3: I-it’s okay! My HP is still high enough! And we got some of the enemew generals out of the way!

Muramasa doll 9: You should finish this now!

Ibaraki Doji doll: Hurry up, or I’ll take all the glory!

Muramasa doll 1: I understand! Let’s win this!

Miss Santa (Otogi): I’ll heal everyone again!

Miss Santa (AGG): I-I need to boost their defense again…!

                Mira doll is attacked by several Muramasa dolls and Ibaraki Doji doll. Some of the remaining Ameno Uzume dolls helped Mira doll fight. Ibaraki Doji doll and two Muramasa dolls are eliminated in the process.

Miss Santa (Otogi): Aaaaahhh! I failed to protect everyone again…

Muramasa doll 7: I-it wasn’t enough…?! *disappears*

Muramasa doll 8: J-just a little more…! *disappears*

Muramasa doll 6: Not yet! We can still do more!

                Muramasa doll 6 manages to get near Mira doll and knocks her out of her stand. Mira doll sets Muramasa doll 6 on fire while she’s falling.

Miss Santa (AGG): Kyaaaaaahhhhh!

Miss Santa (Otogi): T-the electric shock from losing dolls… It’s too much!

Muramasa doll 6: It’s up to you now! Don’t miss this chance! …Meowzers! My tail’s on fire!

Muramasa doll 1: Mewra doll! I’ll be the one to undo your stitches!

Mira doll: !!!

                Mira doll is on her knees. She points her mouth towards Muramasa doll 1 for a flame attack. At the same time, Muramasa doll 1 is about to stab Mira doll with her sword. Both attacks are strong enough to eliminate their target. But all the dolls in the arena suddenly stopped moving and froze in place. Muramasa doll 1 is stuck in the middle of her leap.

Muramasa doll 1: W-what happened?! Are we out of batteries?!

Itami: The battle is over! One of the competitors couldn’t take the damage anymore and has fainted.

Muramasa doll 1: Meow?! Meowster, say something!

Miss Santa (Otogi): I haven’t fainted. Which means…

Itami: Miss Santa from Mira’s world has been knocked out due to the collective shock she received from her fallen and damaged dolls! The winner of this match is Miss Santa from Sola’s world!

Mira doll: So it’s time for me to part ways with Master, huh…?

Sola doll: Master~! Hehe! I just wanted to say your name!

Sola: Be quiet, you! You’re just a cheap imitation of me! Don’t think you can take my place, you alien shapeshifter!

Kiyo: That’s a doll, silly Sola…

Miss Santa (Otogi): U-umm…!

               Itami is about to check on Miss Santa (AGG) when the other Miss Santa approached her while holding a glowing gift.

Itami: Let me guess. You want to heal her with your Skill? There’s no need. Once I collect the “energy” from both of you, the pain will disappear as well.

Miss Santa (Otogi): I-I see… Thank goodness.

                Itami returns the arena to its default appearance. The dolls are disappearing one after another.

Miss Santa (Otogi): W-what will happen to the dolls now?

Itami: I will get rid of them. I don’t need them anymore. That’s how it is. They’re just toys. No need to feel bad about it.

Muramasa doll 6: Bye bye, Meowster. It was a fun catfight!

Muramasa doll 1: Congratulations on your victory, Meowster! Bye bye.

Miss Santa (Otogi): W-wait—

                But Itami didn’t bother delaying their disappearance for anyone’s sake. Every doll disappeared. Miss Santa (AGG) regained consciousness before Itami could send them back.

Itami: Since you’re awake now, maybe you two have something to say to each other?

Miss Santa (AGG): Awake…? So I lost…

                Miss Santa (AGG) got up and held her counterpart’s hands.

Miss Santa (AGG): I’m sure you’ll make a good Santa Claus. It’s not the blood that matters; it’s the passion in your heart. Today you showed me that I still have much to learn. …Or maybe I should say “remember”? You loved your dolls even though you only knew them for around an hour. Sometimes, I tend to lose sight of the small, precious things around me. For example, I misplaced a bunch of baby snakes at one time. Another time, there was this reindeer stuffed toy named Molly. I left her in storage and forgot her completely for an entire year before my friend Holly discovered her. She became violent because of her hate for me and became unfit to be a child’s toy because of me. In this game, the only important ones were the Leader dolls, but you tried your best to look after as many dolls as you can.

                Miss Santa (AGG) points her finger at her counterpart’s heart.

Miss Santa (AGG): Don’t forget those feelings. I forgot. That’s one of the reasons my world nearly ended because of me. Lastly, you need to work on your confidence. Once you’re the official Santa in your world, your attitude will affect your workers. Stay strong, not just for yourself, but for the people who rely on you to take the lead.

Miss Santa (Otogi): Thank you. I will always remember everything you said.

                Miss Santa (Otogi) hugged her senior. Miss Santa (AGG) hugged her back.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: *sob* I feel really bad for them… Itami will remove their memories after this…

Kiyo: Then why bother letting them talk in the first place?

Sola: Itami’s an evil being, you know. Maybe she’s just enjoying the drama… What do you think, Mira?

Mira: Honestly, I can’t tell what Itami is thinking right now.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Itami: Okay. Both of you come closer. It’s time to send the two of you back to your worlds.

Kiyo: I’d like to go home now. Thanks for the show.

Itami: I see. The three of you, thank you for your cooperation.

Kiyo: Bye, Sola. Don’t waste my hard work by screwing up in the end.

Sola: I won’t let that happen! I swear!

Mira: We will make sure our worlds don’t collide with each other.

                Itami sent the three of them back to their worlds.

 

**Afterwards, in the Crossover Dimension’s kitchen…**

                Itami, Mira, and Sola are having a tea break.

Itami: Why do you look so depressed, Sola?

Sola: Well, those two were having a warm moment at the end. But they didn’t know you would remove their memories of this place… It’s just so sad… The bond they created here will vanish… My Miss Santa even developed bonds with those dolls.

Itami: Sola, do you know that your Miss Santa brings a Sola doll in her training sleigh?

Sola: Huh?! This is the first time I heard of this! But why?

Itami: I don’t know.

 

**In the control room…**

                Sola is busy raiding the fridge for snacks at the moment. Mira called Itami to the control room.

Mira: Itami… My intuition is telling me you’re up to something. Don’t lie to me. What did you do? What are you doing? What are you planning to do?

Itami: I didn’t remove their memories of each other and the battle. Those Miss Santa pair, I mean…

Mira: *gasp* Why?! If you did that… What if they told other people about this place? It will create distortions!

Itami: I removed their memories of our involvement and the colliding worlds issue. In their minds the story is that they ended up in a weird world where the two of them played a war game with dolls. And then they became friends in the end. That’s all.

Mira: But they’re both Miss Santa! Knowing each other is still enough to cause distortions!

Itami: It’s fine. I left a special type of mind control in their minds. Basically, I ordered them not to share their experience with anyone else. Don’t worry. I refined it since last time.

Mira: That trick again, huh? I guess its fine. But I’m still worried.

Itami: I’ll ask one of my minions to observe our Miss Santa for a while.

Mira: The other one?

Itami: Don’t worry. I also assigned observers for her.

 

**Later, in the Otogi universe…**

                In the place where all Santa Claus and Santa Claus candidates live together during long work periods… Santa Claus the Third is helping Miss Santa (Otogi) with her hair.

Santa Claus the Third: There. All fixed up. Let’s get going then. We’ve got a long day ahead of us!

Miss Santa (Otogi): Y-yes! I’ll be right behind you! …Oh, where’s my hat? Oh no…

Muramasa doll 1: Meowster! We cleaned your hat last night! Here you go!

Muramasa doll 6: The other cats are tidying up the sleigh.

Sola doll: Master, help! Master, help!

Muramasa doll 1: Sola doll is meowlfunctioning again!

Santa Claus the Third: I’ll see if I can fix that Sola doll later when I’ve got some free time. Anyway, little Miss, after we’re done with today’s work you’re supposed to host a party with Satan, right?

Miss Santa (Otogi): Yes. I’m actually a little nervous.

Santa Claus the Third: It’ll be fine. I know you can handle it. Just stay calm and don’t argue with anyone. If there’s any trouble, your friends can just swoop in and fix it, right?

Miss Santa (Otogi): Friends?

Santa Claus the Third: Those guys from the Bureau. The ones that helped you patch things up with that Nyarly girl. They’re coming to the party, right? Even if they’re not, I’m sure you can call them in if there’s an emergency…

Miss Santa (Otogi): Ah, yes! I’m sure they can handle anything that might happen in the party.

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: I will have to inform Sola about this; otherwise, she might end up causing a distortion upon meeting those dolls. Hehe~

Itami: What…?

Mira: I feel like you’re getting soft. Personally, I’m happy. But you’re a necessary evil to our world, aren’t you? That’s what you said.

Itami: I am. A necessary evil, that is. So anyway…if Chronos complains about this, tell her I did it without consulting you. And then Chronos and I are gonna fight it out until she calms down! She’s one of the few people that can threaten me and back it up with genuine power. I’d win in the end of course, but she’s much more fun to play with than many others! Ahahahaha!

Mira: So you’re just setting up issues on purpose so you can put Chronos in that position…? *sigh* I should've known.

Itami: Seeing her get upset is entertaining, you know. You never know when she’s gonna pop a vein.

 

**SCORE… AGG=3, Otogi=5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mewrry Christmas and Happy Mew Year to efurryone!


	10. The Sword that Shields

Mira gave the name this time, with Sola confirming that the name belongs to a spirit currently existing in her world. They were Juzumaru from Mira’s world, and Juzumaru Tsunetsugu from Sola’s world.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Itami gave them the normal instructions and asked if either of them wanted any extra items.

Juzumaru (AGG): There’s no need for that. I am the spirit of this sword, Juzumaru Tsunetsugu. If you want to test which sword is superior, we must avoid anything that blurs the truth. Am I right…?

Juzumaru (Otogi): I agree with him. This battle is not about our personal glory; its goal is the truth. Am I right?

Itami: That’s correct. In that case, begin the battle.

                The pair drew their swords and cautiously approached each other.

Juzumaru (AGG): To tell you the truth, my Skill only works on Phantoms. I’m coming at you with just my full strength and nothing else.

Juzumaru (Otogi): Quite honest, aren’t you? But don’t think I will avoid using mine just to match your circumstances. My Skill WILL affect you.

Juzumaru (AGG): That’s fine. It’s not your fault that I have the wrong Skill for this match.

Juzumaru (Otogi): Then, allow me to go first. Yaah!

                Juzumaru (Otogi) closed in to attack her counterpart. Juzumaru (AGG) didn’t bother to dodge and chose to parry the attack with his own sword. His strength was superior to his counterpart, enabling him to push her back.

Juzumaru (Otogi): Looks like you’re not at a total disadvantage, at least.

Juzumaru (AGG): I see. I’m glad I didn’t bore you.

 

**In the control room…**

                Itami is using telepathy to talk to Mira and Sola.

Itami: (Damn it! I’m so bored!)

Mira: (What exactly are you expecting from them?)

Itami: (Trash-talking, backstabbing, explosions, gore!)

Mira: (That’s totally not like them. This is how two decent people fight, Ms. Evil Girl. And gore is disabled by our rules.)

Sola: (And how do you expect a pair of swords to create explosions?)

Itami: (It’s not impossible. Do you see those TV shows starring those color-coded super heroes? When they use their swords for the final strike the bad guys always explode.)

Sola: (Isn’t it because the bad guy himself exploded?)

Itami: (Are you suggesting the body of every villain-of-the-week is made up of explosives?)

Sola: (Now that you mention… I guess you have a point! What’s up with that?)

Itami: (And when people love those color-coded heroes enough, what do you think will happen?)

Mira: (They’re born as spirits.)

Itami: (That’s right! And then explosions using swords are possible! Alternatively, there’s a group in Sola’s world that chose to be like that kind of heroes after becoming spirits.)

Sola: (You’re right! The Hina Dolls Squad! Except they’re not wearing skintight latex suits. I should ask Soji one of these days to make explosions using his sword.)

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Itami: (Oh… They’re still going at it like a pair of friends on an exhibition match… I can’t take it anymore…!) Hey, you two! Fight more intensely! That will produce more of the “energy” I need to save our worlds!

Juzumaru (AGG): You heard her. After you.

Juzumaru (Otogi): Indeed, we need to take this to the next level if we are to help save our worlds. Juzumaru, here I come!

                Juzumaru (Otogi) ran straight towards her counterpart and started a barrage of slashes to attack her opponent. Juzumaru (AGG) focused on defending himself at first while studying his counterpart’s attack patterns.

Juzumaru (AGG): (The next is a downward slash. In that case…)

                He dodged the attack by moving to the side, at the same time delivering an upward slash to Juzumaru (Otogi)’s arms. After spinning his body around, he immediately tried to strike down his counterpart but she managed to block the attack.

Juzumaru (Otogi): (N-no good… That previous attack weakened my arms’ stability. I need to distance myself for now.)

                Juzumaru (Otogi) tried to put some distance between them but her counterpart immediately figured out what she was hoping to achieve and decided to keep on attacking her.

Juzumaru (AGG): Sorry. But I can’t let you recover from that.

Juzumaru (Otogi): Figured me out, huh? Not bad. But…

                Juzumaru (AGG)’s attacks aren’t doing as much damage as they should.

Juzumaru (AGG): Hm. Am I right in thinking that you have some sort of skill that cuts the damage you receive?

Juzumaru (Otogi): An Ability. There’s no point in denying or hiding it. It’s always active.

Juzumaru (AGG): Really? Interesting. Looks like I really have to work hard on this if I want to win!

Juzumaru (Otogi): I won’t let it go as easily as you want!

Juzumaru (AGG): If my damage is being reduced, then I just need to hit you even more!

Juzumaru (Otogi): Give it a try!

                Juzumaru (AGG) resumed his attacks on his counterpart.

Juzumaru (Otogi): S-so intense…

                Juzumaru (AGG) managed to land a blow on his counterpart’s shoulder.

Juzumaru (AGG): You need stay strong in the world I live in if you want to protect your people... There’s always someone threatening to destroy the world one way or another.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: I feel like he’s exaggerating. World end couldn’t possibly be a common event in your world, right? I mean, in our world, it’s not every day that a guy like Thorn would show up and attack the entire planet or something…

Mira: …

Sola: Um… Mira?

Mira: It’s the truth.

Sola: Really?!

Mira: For example, if you don’t clean up the Christmas decorations by the time of the New Year Celebration, the whole world will end, no questions asked.

Sola: Y-you can’t be serious!!! Just because people were too lazy to clean a few stuff up?!

Itami: She’s serious. I’ve been around a long time. World ending events aren’t shocking anymore. In fact, there was a possible future where the population of Mira’s planet Earth was nearly wiped out by a robot invasion.

Mira: What?!

Itami: It didn’t happen, okay? A pair of time gods stopped it from happening by changing something in the past.

Mira: Gods of time? A pair? You mean those two…?

Sola: O-oh no, I need to ask Mikado about this Christmas thing without leaking information about our operation here…

Itami: Hehe…

Sola: Why are you laughing like that?! Do you know if it can happen in our world as well?!

Itami: No. Just laughing at the face you’re making…

Sola: I don’t know if I should believe you right now… This is really scary… To think something like that could end a world…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                The Juzumaru pair had already managed to land multiple hits on each other. They’re starting to feel some fatigue. However, Juzumaru (Otogi) has taken more damage than her counterpart.

Juzumaru (Otogi): *pant, pant*

Juzumaru (AGG): Prepare yourself. I’m not done yet!

Juzumaru (Otogi): Kuh…!

                Juzumaru (AGG) tried to stab at his counterpart’s head but she dodged it by stepping aside. However, her glasses were broken by the attack.

Juzumaru (AGG): Sorry about that. Looks like it’s not getting restored…

Itami: Don’t worry about that. I will repair it after the match.

Juzumaru (AGG): I see. That’s good.

Juzumaru (Otogi): Thank you.

                Juzumaru (AGG) continued attacking. The loss of Juzumaru (Otogi)’s glasses is making it hard for her to see as clearly as she used to.

 

**In the control room…**

                Itami used telepathy to talk to Mira and Sola.

Itami: (So I was thinking… A sword Anima with bad eyesight…? Why?)

Sola: (If you’re trying to ask me I don’t know the answer.)

Mira: (It’s really none of our business, you know.)

Itami: (But aren’t you two curious about it? Let’s ask her later.)

Sola: (Definitely don’t do that! It’s kinda rude to ask.)

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                While exchanging blows, Juzumaru (Otogi) receives a major blow on her hand, making her drop her sword in the process. She quickly reaches for it again, but her sword hand won’t make it in time to repel the next blow.

Juzumaru (AGG): Haaaa!

Juzumaru (Otogi): !!!

                Juzumaru (Otogi) uses the prayer beads attached to her sword like a chain to delay her counterpart’s sword. Juzumaru (AGG) breaks through the prayer beads’ string quickly, but Juzumaru (Otogi) manages to put her sword in the right position to parry the attack.

Juzumaru (AGG): (Things are going my way now… I should end this sooner than later before she adapts to my fighting style!) Yaaah!

                Juzumaru (AGG) intensified his attacks even more. Juzumaru (Otogi), still without her glasses, is giving all she’s got just to keep up with her counterpart from inflicting too much damage on her. But despite her efforts, her counterpart still managed to slash across the shoulder of her sword arm. The next attack is coming again.

Juzumaru (Otogi): (There’s no choice…! Time to use it!) Through the blessing of the Buddha, no one shall be harmed!

                Before his next attack, Juzumaru (AGG) is hit by a red light. But the damage he received from it is not that high.

Juzumaru (AGG): What? You have to do better than that! Take this!

Juzumaru (Otogi) used her prayer beads again to block the attack. But this time her counterpart’s sword couldn’t break through the string because of her Skill, Buddhist Protector. Juzumaru (Otogi) didn’t waste the opportunity and swung her sword across her counterpart’s chest. He couldn’t defend himself properly because his sword was caught in the prayer beads. Juzumaru (AGG) finally managed to break through the prayer beads’ string afterwards.

Juzumaru (AGG): What just happened…?

Juzumaru (Otogi): My Skill, Buddhist Protector, temporarily decreases the damage output of its targets.

Juzumaru (AGG): Another tool for damage reduction… You truly are a sword meant to shield those behind you!

Juzumaru (Otogi): Yes. I was saving it for a moment like that in order to survive... And now I can just use it whenever I want! Through the blessing of the Buddha, no one shall be harmed!

                Juzumru (AGG) tried to dodge the Skill attack but it hits all enemies around Juzumaru (Otogi), making his action pointless.

Juzumaru (Otogi): No time for you to relax!

                Juzumaru (Otogi) makes up for her lowered accuracy with a flurry of slashes. Juzumaru (AGG) is fighting back and is able to land his own blows but his counterpart isn’t taking much damage at all.

Juzumaru (Otogi): Through the blessing of the Buddha, no one shall be harmed!

Juzumaru (AGG): Not this time! Raaaaghhh!

                Juzumaru (AGG) deflects the Buddhist Protector with his sword and manages to avoid damage reduction.

Juzumaru (Otogi): Truly impressive, however—

                After casting Buddhist Protector, Juzumaru (Otogi) immediately closed in on her counterpart. Juzumaru (AGG)’s sword arm is now pointing outwards after deflecting the Skill attack, leaving him open for Juzumaru (Otogi)’s thrust attack.

Juzumaru (AGG): (She’s close! I won’t be able to swing my sword back in time to block it. In that case…!)

                Juzumaru (AGG) spins his hand around so that the sword is pointing inwards. Like he expected, Juzumaru (Otogi) managed to pass through before his sword was able to block her attack. Juzumaru (AGG) stabbed Juzumaru (Otogi) from the back of her waist, while Juzumaru (Otogi) buried her sword through Juzumaru (AGG)’s chest.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Whoa! Is it over now?!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Juzumaru (AGG): Once more! One more strike!

Juzumaru (Otogi): Juzumaru!

                They removed their swords from each other’s body, dealt another slash at each other’s torso, and passed through each other while performing their attacks. They’re now standing with their backs against each other, their bodies pausing after dealing their last attacks.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Oooh! This is so exciting!

Mira: Huh?! What is?

Sola: It’s like a classic samurai movie from the last century! One of them is gonna fall down on his knee and the audience is led to believe that that person is gonna lose, but then the other one collapses immediately! I watched one before and it really keeps your attention glued to the screen!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Juzumaru (AGG) falls down on one knee and uses his sword like a staff to keep him from falling any further.

Sola: There it is! Then that means our Juzumaru will lose…

                Juzumaru (Otogi) starts moving and puts her sword in its sheath.

Juzumaru (Otogi): It was a good battle, Juzumaru.

Juzumaru (AGG): I see…

                Juzumaru (AGG) lets go of his sword and allows himself to collapse on the ground. He slowly loses consciousness while looking at the Crossover Dimension’s pitch black sky.

Itami: The battle is over. The winner is Juzumaru Tsunetsugu from Sola’s world!

                Juzumaru (Otogi) bows down.

 

**In the control room…**

                Later, after sending the Juzumaru pair back to their worlds…

Sola: That didn’t end the way I imagined…

Itami: And nothing exploded…

Mira: *sigh* (They’re so depressed over little things when we have two worlds that are in danger at the moment… It feels like they’re just watching a TV show that didn’t deliver what it promised.)

 

**SCORE… AGG=3, Otogi=6**


	11. Demon-Slaying Poison

Sola chose the next pair of competitors. They were Poisoned Sake from Mira’s world and Poison S. Brew (a.k.a. Poppy) from Sola’s world.

 

**In the control room…**

                Mira arrived late. Sola has been waiting for minutes already. Poppy is already in the Crossover arena and has started a conversation with Itami.

Sola: Mira, you’re really late. Was there a problem with your competitor?

Mira: Yes…

Sola: Really?! What happened?

Mira: His personality.

Sola: *looks at Mira suspiciously* What about his personality?

Mira: You’ll see. He should be arriving in the arena right about now.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Poppy: Haha! That’s crazy! You really defeated someone with that kind of ability?

Itami: It’s easy. For someone like him, you just need to— Hm?

Poppy: What? …Huh?

                At the entrance for Mira’s competitor there’s a man leaning on the wall just behind the open door. One of his hands is covering most of his face, and the eye visible from Itami and Poppy’s point of view is closed. He opened his eye and looked at Itami and Poppy without moving the rest of his head.

Poisoned Sake: Ah~! What do we have here? It looks to me like there are two kittens waiting for me to rescue them from boredom! Worry no longer! I am here to rescue both of you, my kittens…

Poppy: …

Sola: …

Mira: …

Itami: You’re calling me your kitten?! Welcome to a world of pain!

                Itami suddenly equipped a black armor with large claws.

Mira: Stop! Itami!

                It took more than ten minutes for Mira, Sola, and Poppy to calm Itami down. Mira and Sola had to go out into the arena to help Poppy stop Itami from attacking.

Itami: Sorry about that. The idea that some lowly insect would think of me, someone who can kill almost any god, as his kitten just pissed me off really bad…

Poppy: Wow! For real? You can do that? So who are the ones you can’t kill?

Itami: Ananke, our Chronos’ daughter. She’s really good at hiding and evading from her enemies. And she controls destiny so I can’t rely on my minions to kill her. Oh. We don’t really have a reason to attack each other right now.

Poppy: Is that so?

Sola: Poppy, I’m amazed you can talk about that kind of thing with Itami like it’s nothing…

Mira: I agree with Sola.

Poppy: Sola, my dear. It’s not every day that you meet an evil entity that would rather chat with you instead of doing something crazy right off the bat. This is a rare opportunity.

Sola: I just can’t get pumped up about that… I think you should operate from the control room for this round, Itami.

Mira: Yes. Before he annoys you again.

Poisoned Sake: How unfortunate… To think four little kittens are fighting over me. Everyone, please calm down. There’s enough Poisoned Sake for everyone…

Sola: I respectfully decline your offer!

Mira: Please think about what you’re saying! And consider who you’re talking to…

 

**In the control room…**

                Itami teleported to the control room with Mira and Sola in tow. She went through the regular rules by speaking through the megaphones.

Itami: Now for the additional rules. I will summon one of my minions into the arena. Her mission is to attack both of you while you’re fighting each other. How you deal with her is up to each of you. Finally, if you need any additional items write them down on the paper you’re holding and raise it above your head when you’re done writing. However, I will not allow any requests for vaccines and antidotes, as well as other items that will result in immunity to poison. After all, there’s no point in a duel between poison spirits if you’re both immune to poison.

                They both made requests. Itami teleported the pieces of paper into the control room.

Sola: Can I see what they wrote? …Hm. Yep. Sounds like something Poppy would come up with.

Mira: His requested item is less flashy than Poppy’s but I think they’re very effective if he gets the opportunity to use them.

Itami: Your requested items are granted. Begin the match now! My minion will join you later.

                Itami summons one of her minions. It was a tiny little girl with red twintails. She’s holding a halberd that’s more than twice as long as her own body.

Itami: Sola, this is Suki Aihara. One of my loyal minions.

Sola: Suki? As in “like”? And if she’s your minion…

Itami: She’s also evil!

Suki Aihara: Am I supposed to kill this Sola thing, Itami-sama?

Itami: No. This is my new friend. I have something else for you to do.

Suki Aihara: Friend? Ehehehe… You must be seriously wrong in the head yourself if you’re Itami-sama’s friend…

Mira: Then, would that be the case with me as well since Itami and I am friends?

Suki Aihara: Ehehehe… Hihihihi…

Sola: She’s a weirdo, alright…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

The poison spirits are fighting already. Poppy requested water guns that are connected to her poison bottle through tubes. She’s shooting poisonous sake at her counterpart. Poisoned sake is splashing his own poisonous sake in front of Poppy’s shots to create walls.

Poppy: Hah! There’s more where that came from! Take more of them!

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Poisoned Sake is using more sake than Poppy.

Mira: Requesting water guns was a good idea. She’s able to use her attacks more accurately and more effectively.

Sola: That guy’s requested items, though… He’s such a weirdo.

Suki Aihara: Not as weird as anyone who would befriend Itami-sama… Hihihihi…

Sola: You don’t even know the guy yet, do you…?

Itami: What are you still doing here? I already gave you the instructions. Go out there— Stop drinking that hot chocolate and do your job!

Suki Aihara: Yes~! Itami-sama~! Shishishi…

Sola: Are all your minions weirdoes like her?

Itami: No, just most of them.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Poisoned Sake: My, my. If you want to aim for my heart you’ll have to come closer and closer to me.

Poppy: I don’t think we’re on the same page here, but…try one of these!

                Poppy used her Skill, Alcohol Poisoning. Poisoned Sake spreads an enormous amount of his sake in order to block the attack.

Poisoned Sake: I could teach you how to better utilize that Skill if you just—

Poppy: Ah, no! I don’t want to hear what’s next— Whoa!

                Poppy and Poisoned Sake jumped away from their positions. A spinning halberd passed through where they were standing and returned to its owner like a boomerang.

Suki Aihara: Ehehehehe… Why’d you evade it? I heard body parts don’t get split apart in this place… Hihihihi…

Poppy: Must be Itami’s minion…

Poisoned Sake: Another kitten, huh? Goodness. What am I going to do about myself…?

Suki Aihara: Old man…

Poisoned Sake: O-old man, you say…?!

Suki Aihara: I like you.

Poisoned Sake: O-oh... That’s to be expected. Huh—?!

Suki Aihara: Receive my feelings, you insects!!!

                Suki Aihara creates blade-shaped energy attacks by swinging her halberd around. She targets Poisoned Sake first.

Suki Aihara: Hyahahaha! Why’s everyone avoiding me?! I like all of you!

Poppy: Well, well. Things just got messy… Hey, Itami! Can I ask what her spirit type is?

Itami: Anima.

Poppy: (Anima? I expected Phantom with how strong she is against us… Why is she an Anima? So the power difference is just that great…?!)

Poisoned Sake: Listen to that. We’re all Anima here. Looks like we’re all made for each other.

Suki Aihara: I agree! You both belong at the end of my blade, old man, pretty lady!

Poppy: Haha! The little devil thinks I’m pretty. Thanks!

Poisoned Sake: This isn’t fair!

Suki Aihara: But I’m attacking both of you equally. You can’t ask more than you deserve…

Poisoned Sake: That’s not what I mean…

Suki Aihara: Anyway, die!

Poisoned Sake: Ugh! Winter 2012!

                Poisoned Sake used his Skill, Winter 2012, to increase his attack and defense.

Poppy: Winter 2012?

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: What kind of Skill name is that…?

Mira: I know what you mean…

Itami: I think everyone in this Dimension agrees that it sounds silly.

 

**In the Crossover Arena…**

Suki Aihara: Hyahahahaha! Winter 2012?! What the hell! Even a kid can name a Skill better! Hey, you! What’s you Skill’s name?

Poppy: Me? Well, one of them is Alcohol Poisoning…

Suki Aihara: That makes sense! What’s Winter 2012 supposed to be?!

Poisoned Sake: Well, there’s actually a very complicated story behind how I came up with—

Suki Aihara: I don’t wanna hear it! Roar, Axe Hail!

Poisoned Sake: Hail, you say?!

Poppy: (The Skill name’s self-explanatory! But she’s openly announcing it anyway.)

                Hundreds of throwing axe appeared out of thin air from the sky and rained down on the entire area. Both competitors took minor damage from the attack.

Poppy: I would’ve have been knocked out if I didn’t know what’s coming…!

Poisoned Sake: She’s clearly the strongest one out here… We may have to team up if we want to win… What do you say? Let’s join hands, you and me…

Poppy: No way.

Suki Aihara: What’s the point? There’s no victory condition for me. If I knock out someone the other one wins. Just gotta keep yourselves awake… Hehehe…

Poppy: (That’s right. Maybe I can use this girl to knock him out for me.)

Suki Aihara: Roar, Axe Hail!

                Poppy dodged the rain of axe from the sky. She grabbed two of them and threw both at her counterpart. To her surprise, Poisoned Sake is also throwing a pair of axe at her at the same time.

Poisoned Sake: Well, well, looks like we’re truly compatible. We’re birds of the same feather, so you and I should stick together.

Poppy: Not happening. I’m happy with my peaceful life right now. However, I prepared a lavish treat, just for you! Why don’t you come a little closer to me…?

Suki Aihara: (What could this be? I should wait and see what she’s up to before I attack again…)

Poisoned Sake: Of course! If such a beautiful kitten asks me for a favor, how could I refuse?

                Poisoned Sake comes closer to see what Poppy has for him but she suddenly shot him with her poison-filled water guns. Poisoned Sake is poisoned by her Skill.

Poppy: It actually worked…

Poisoned Sake: Ugh… You tricked me?! But worry not… I am not mad at you. Come give me a hug!

                Poisoned Sake started running after Poppy. Suki Aihara’s halberd suddenly went through their waists from behind. They both fell to the ground. Suki Aihara went over to Poppy’s side and sat down.

Poppy: T-that hurts… *tries to stand*

Suki Aihara: Pretty lady, if you don’t move soon the old man will catch you…

Poisoned Sake: I-I got you now…

                Poisoned Sake lunged at Poppy who was still trying to stand. She turned around and blocked him with her arm. But she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her arm. Poisoned Sake had stabbed it with a syringe that contained his poison.

Poisoned Sake: Well, well… Now we’re even.

                Suki Aihara stood up and tried to chop them with her halberd.

Poppy: Out of the way, old man! *shoots Suki Aihara with her water gun*

Suki Aihara: Ow… My eyes… I can’t see… I guess I’ll just swing my halberd around wildly!

Poisoned Sake: Whoa…! Winter 2012!

Suki Aihara: I heard you! Over there?! Roar, Axe Hail!

Poppy: (Time to get out of this spot…)

Poisoned Sake: Not so fast, my kitten! You’re not getting away from me!

Poppy: You really have time to play catch with me while she’s making a hail of axe fall on us?

Poisoned Sake: I may not look like it, but I still remember the rules of this match perfectly. I need to put you to sleep using my fine skills. And I promise, you will be sleeping on my lap today…

Poppy: You know the way you talk is really creepy. I’m sure everyone thinks the same.

Itami/Mira/Sola: It’s true.

Suki Aihara: Poor old man. He probably thinks he sounds like a real charmer. What a creep. Yuck.

Poisoned Sake: Y-you’re joking…

Poppy: So you really didn’t know? Well, whatever… Take this! This brew was inspired by the cherry blossoms!

                Poppy activated her Skill, Drinking for the Blossoms. Both Poisoned Sake and the blinded Suki Aihara are hit by her attack.

Poisoned Sake: Ugh!

Poppy: Not enough yet? Then take another one.

                Poppy used Drinking for the Blossoms again. Poisoned Sake managed to dodge this time but Suki Aihara was still clearing her eyes and couldn’t dodge. She was knocked off her feet.

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: … It’s coming.

Sola: Huh…? What is?

Itami: My little red minion is angry now.

 

**In the Crossover Arena…**

Poisoned Sake: Hehe… You’ll have to try harder if you want to hit me again…

Poppy: That won’t be a problem. I can do better than t— Uh…

Poisoned Sake: What’s wrong? Stunned by my charms? It’s fine. Take it all in. Etch this face in your mind.

Suki Aihara: I was knocked down… By some inferior being?! Raaaaaahhhhh!

                Suki’s body started transforming. She turned into an adult demon woman.

Poisoned Sake: What a surprise! What a beau— Garkhhh!

                Suki Aihara swatted Poisoned Sake like a fly and started heading towards Poppy.

Poppy: Mm hm. This doesn’t look good.

Suki Aihara: Just because you’re pretty doesn’t mean you can knock me down! I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you!

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: Suki, don’t forget my instructions. Attack both of them equally.

Suki Aihara: Shut it, you little sh*t! Don’t interfere with my game!

Itami: Says the little pawn on my game board!

Suki Aihara: I’ll kill you!

Sola: Are you sure she’s loyal to you…?

Itami: Yes. It’s just a split personality disorder. That I programmed into her when I made her.

Sola: Why would you even do something like that? Isn’t her personality a liability to you as an evil entity?

Itami: It wouldn’t be fun if everyone behaved perfectly. You need one or two morons in your evil team once in a while.

Sola: Okay. I’m gonna stop this topic here.

 

**In the Crossover Arena…**

Poppy: Aaahhh! She sliced off my hand! …Or not. But that stings!

Poisoned Sake: Don’t worry my fine kitten! I will save you! Winter 2012!

                Poisoned Sake got behind Suki Aihara and injected his poison into her neck.

Poppy: Keep her there and don’t let her move!

Poisoned Sake: I see we finally have mutual understand— Huh?

Poppy: —was inspired by the cherry blossoms!

                Poppy attacked both Suki Aihara and Poisoned Sake. Suki Aihara grabbed Poisoned Sake and used his body as a shield.

Poisoned Sake: Gaaah!

Poppy: Lucky me. Looks like I— Whoa!

                Suki Aihara threw Poisoned Sake at Poppy. She ended up under him and both of them received the sharp end of Suki’s halberd.

Suki Aihara: Ahahahahaha! I’m going to win! Hurry up and announce the results! Or I’ll kill your friends next! AHAHAHAHAHA!

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Master, help!

Mira: …

Itami: If Kiyo was still here we would have ripped you apart verbally together.

Sola: *blushes* J-just keep her away from me!

Itami: It’s not like she’s going to hurt you against my order. She’s just barking around because she’s an idiot.

 

**In the Crossover Arena…**

Suki Aihara: I’m not an idiot! I’m smarter than my sister! I can even count up to 25 digits of numbers!

Itami: You’ll never be as good as Ai Aihara. Now get back to work.

Suki Aihara: Bleeeh—! Mugyaaahhh!

                Poppy attacked again with Drinking for the Blossoms while getting Poisoned Sake off of her.

Poppy: What the heck? Isn’t this guy knocked out yet?

Poisoned Sake: I was just resting my eyes, my precious kitten.

Poppy: Creepy…

Suki Aihara: Finisher time, you little piece of craps! Go, Carnivore Axe!

                She tried to hit Poppy with her halberd but she managed to dodge. The ground surrounding the halberd’s blade was absorbed into it.

Poisoned Sake: Oh, oh. Certainly an interesting Skill. But not as charming as Winter 2012.

Suki Aihara: Your Skill is sh*t! Go, Carnivore Axe!

                Suki Aihara tried to attack Poisoned Sake next but Poppy shot her again on the eyes with poison.

Poisoned Sake: Y-you… You protected me?

Poppy: Huh? Uh…Yes, of course. I guess I did, didn’t I?

Suki Aihara: You again! Pretty lady try to at least keep your face away from this! Go, Axe Hail! Hwehehehehe… Go, Carnivore Axe!

Poppy: (Alright, let’s try this out…) Poisoned Sake, I’ll counter the Axe Hail! Protect me!

Poisoned Sake: We’re finally a team, aren’t we? I’ll protect you with my life, my kitten!

                Poppy countered the Axe Hail with her Drinking for the Cherry Blossoms Skill while Poisoned Sake stood in front of her to counter the Carnivore Axe.

Poisoned Sake: Winter 2012! (I just have to force the halberd to the side and I can hit her with a counter. This’ll work, and then me and my kitten will come out on top!) …H-huh? This pain… I’m poisoned?!

Poppy: So much for remembering the rules perfectly.

                Poppy had injected poison into Poisoned Sake using his own syringe.

Poisoned Sake: W-when did you get that from me…?

Poppy: When she threw you at me.

Poisoned Sake: B-but how is my own sake poisoning me—?!

Poppy: The contents were mine. I poured yours to the ground ASAP. Oops. No time to chat!

                Poisoned Sake became a victim of the Carnivore Axe Skill.

Suki Aihara: Huh? Huh? Strange! Why can’t Carnivore Axe eat him? Well, let’s try it out on the pretty lady instead.

Itami: The match is over! The winner is Poison S. Brew from Sola’s world!

Suki Aihara: What the hell! But I haven’t solved this problem yet!

Itami: Get out of here.

                Itami appeared out in the arena and threw Suki into a portal. She then kicked Poisoned Sake into another portal after taking the “energy” from him.

Itami: What you did at the end was a very antagonistic thing to do… Maybe you should consider being my minion…

Poppy: My goodness, thanks for the offer. But I think I’ll pass. I don’t really do that kinda stuff very often. It’s just…that guy was really annoying the entire time.

Itami: I see. But if you change your mind just hurt yourself while calling my name. I take part-timers and interns too.

Poppy: Well, that’s interesting. It’s actually getting me curious. Do your minions get good pay?

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Wait! Stop! Poppy, don’t get pulled into the dark side! Stop doing that, Itami!

Poppy: Calm down, dear Sola.

Itami: We’re just joking around.

Itami: And I need to remove her memory of this event anyway.

Poppy: So you don’t really need to panic.

Sola: Why does it feel like Poppy’s already aware of the memory thing…?

Poppy: She mentioned it before that guy arrived in the arena.

Mira: Itami! Above!

 

**In the Crossover Arena…**

                The black sky above the Crossover Dimension is shrinking. The AGG universe and the Otogi universe are getting closer to each other and some wormhole-like objects are starting to appear from both worlds, reaching towards the other world.

Itami: Mira, Sola, go back to your worlds for now. I’m going to use the energy we already collected to make a portion of that barrier.

Sola: Everything’s gonna be fine, right?!

Itami: Yes. Don’t worry. I won’t let you die. Just live your life in your world. It will only be for a while from my perspective, but it could take days, weeks, even months from your perspective before I bring you to the Crossover Dimension again.

Mira: Take this paper, Sola. It’s a list of things I’d like for you to check on while you’re in your world.

Itami: We don’t have time now. I need to get started.

Sola: Let’s meet again one day, Mira, Itami!

Poppy: I guess this is goodbye in my case. Then, it was nice meeting the two of you. Bye, ladies.

                Itami sent Mira, Sola, and Poppy back to their respective worlds.

Itami: Hehehe… I don’t care if it’s a universe or two… I won’t let you beat me. I won’t let you end on my watch. If it’s the will of the universe to end then it’s my job as an evil entity to oppose it.

…

Itami: That’s what I keep repeating in my head to convince myself that it’s okay to do this much for the good guys anyway.

 

**SCORE… AGG=3, Otogi=7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is not the ending. We still have a lot of characters with similar identities from the two games.


	12. Sola’s Off Duty Time Part 1

Itami brought Sola back to her own universe. She returned by passing through the mirror she originally entered from. To her surprise, the Mira of the Otogi universe, Yata no Kagami, arrived just after she passed through the mirror.

Sola: Eeeeeek!

Mira: What’s wrong, Sola? What are you doing here?

Sola: H-huh? No, I wasn’t doing any secret agent thing!

Mira: Hm, I see. By the way, have you seen Mikado?

Sola: Oh, um… (Where was Mikado again before Itami took me with her…?) Oh, I remember now! She’s at her office with Master. She’s working on some documents!

Mira: I have some important things I need to discuss with her. I’ll see you around.

Sola: O-okay…

…

Sola: Whoa, I think my heart skipped a beat from the surprise… Ah, right. The other Mira said I have some things to check out…

            Sola brought out the list that Mira (AGG) has given her.

Sola: I’m basically going to check on all the participants and anyone else with any form of involvement in the Crossover Dimension to see if some weird things are happening around them as a result of any distortions. _“There shouldn’t be any problems, but just check them out anyway just to be sure.”_ That should be simple enough.

            Sola returned to the office where Mikado and her Master are still working on the report. And now even Mira took pity on the Bureau’s boss and started helping out as well. Sola noticed two other spirits in the room. It was Amanojaku and Hariti.

Hariti: Ah. Hey, Sola! Check this out!

Sola: What is it?

Hariti: She said she just found it in her pocket one day. Have you seen one like it before?

Sola: Hm? (Whoa! It’s the coin from her counterpart’s coin purse! I have to act like I don’t know anything!) I haven’t seen that coin from anywhere before!

Amanojaku: You don’t have to scream!

Sola: S-sorry! (Wait, she found it in her pocket one day? But then that means it wasn’t today, and that in turn means Itami took her to the Crossover Dimension before she took me there. That doesn’t make sense, but then again she said that the flow of time there is different.) Ah! Geez! I don’t care anymore!

Hariti/Amanojaku: ???

Mikado: Hey, you people over there! Stop screaming so much! I’m kind of in a pinch here, you know!

Sola: Sorry…

Amanojaku: Why would I shut up?! Isn’t today the annual Screaming Day! LALALALALALALA!

Mikado: Gah! Amanojaku, don’t go outside to not buy yourself a drink or something!

Amanojaku: Heh! I’m out of here! I’m definitely not going to the arcade!

 

**During Another Day…**

                Sola and Master were sent all the way to Osaka along with Kintaro’s team in order to stop a pair of spirits from fighting each other.

Labrys: I feel like Kintaro was staring at me again while we were on the train…

Minos: You bastard. You’re making trouble for Labrys again, huh?!

Kintaro: Wait a second here! Labrys was seated where I can’t see her! How can that possibly be true?!

Minos: Making excuses again!

Sola: (Still unpopular with the ladies, I see. I guess nothing’s wrong with Kintaro.)

Kintaro: W-wait! Look! It’s those spirits we’re supposed to stop!

Minos: Labrys, follow my lead!

Labrys: I’m right behind you!

Kintaro: Wait for my order! I’m the team leader here!

Sola: Master is the team leader here!

Kintaro: Why are you getting competitive…?

                Minos and Labrys temporarily stopped the other spirits from attacking each other.

Kiyo: OMG! It’s Sola and her team of meddlers!

Sola: Hey! Kiyo, Nyarly, stop fighting! Let’s solve this peacefully!

Kiyo: You tell her. She suddenly attacked me for no reason!

Nyarlathotep: No reason?! I just wanted to greet you. But then you started insulting me!

Kiyo: I only told you to stop acting like we’re friends just because I helped you get your present back once!

Nyarlathotep: Come here! I’m gonna smack you in the face!

Sola: (Yep. Everything seems normal here…)

 

**During Another Day…**

                Sola and her Master are tasked with evacuating civilians while the Hina Squad is fighting one of the Blackmark Gang’s commanders.

Blackmark Gang Commander: D-damn you, Hina Dolls! Even if you defeat me, the Blackmark Gang will not weaken at all!

Okita Soji [Blue]: Then I don’t see a problem if you die now!

Zhang Diao [Yellow]: Let’s go, Hogen! We’ll open a path for Soji!

Blackmark Gang Commander: Fools! You fell into my trap! *clicks triggering button* W-what’s going on?!

Ohina [Pink]: We already disabled the trap.

Daidarabotchi [Green]: You’re done for now!

Okita Soji [Blue]: Eeeaaattt thiiiiis!

Sola: Soji’s about to finish him off with a sword!

Poppy: Sola, dear! If you’ve got time to watch them fight, use it instead to help us out!

Sola: Oh, sorry! I’m coming! (I’m just glad nothing seems to be strange around Poppy…)

Blackmark Gang Commander: Gaaaaaaaakkkkk—!!!

                The Blackmark Gang Commander exploded because of Okita Soji’s attack. The Hina Dolls turned their backs on the explosion and walked away. Sola failed to witness any of it.

 

**Before Otogi’s Two Santas event…**

Sola: (So far I’m done checking on everyone except Miss Santa. Luckily, Master and I are going to help her out with delivering gifts today. There’s also the party after that.)

…

                Sola and her Master met up with Miss Santa to help her deliver gifts.

Muramasa Doll 6: If it isn’t Sola! Have you been getting enough cat food?

Sola: Ah— Yes, if you mean food, yes! (So Mira was right. Itami sent the Muramasa dolls as observers for my Miss Santa… And Muramasa’s mind was supposedly altered so that she won’t file a complaint about their presence… I’m shaking just from imagining how else Itami uses that mind-altering power when Mira’s not looking after her…)

Sola Doll: Master, help! Master, help!

Sola: You again!

                A Muramasa Doll climbed up on Sola’s shoulder and started whispering.

Muramasa Doll: Be carefur, Sola. This is the furst time you’ve seen Sola Doll in this world.

Sola: Ah, right. And it looks like you guys are aware of the Crossover Dimension…

                Meanwhile, Miss Santa is going through the delivery plan with her other coworkers.

Rudolph the Red Nosed: Alright, since the Muramasa dolls will escort the sleigh on their own back to our base we should be able to make it in time. But why did The Third refuse to come with us to the party?

Miss Santa: I’ve got no clue…

 

**After Otogi’s Two Santas event…**

                The Christmas party is still ongoing. Sola went to the ladies room to wash her hands. The lights suddenly turned off. The ladies room is now pitch black.

Sola: Aaaahhh! There must be a spook in here! Master, help!

Itami: There’s that “Master, help!” scream again! Hahaha!

Sola: Itami?! Is that you, Itami?!

 

**In the white room for Sola’s world in the Crossover Dimension…**

Itami: Time to get to work.

Sola: Why?! God, why?! I’ve been delivering gifts all night, our Christmas party was hijacked, and just as things were calming down it’s back to work in here again?! I haven’t even eaten much yet!

Itami: But you will be returned to your world just a second after I brought you here.

Sola: That’s not the point! I’m so tired already! I just want to relax now!

Itami: Then get some rest. We should still have some spare time right now.

Sola: Oh, right! What happened here while I was away? Did you fix our worlds?

Itami: It’s better if I showed you.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Sola: Hmm…

                The wormhole-like things had stopped moving. The boundary between the two worlds is still the same as when they evacuated.

Sola: This is all we could achieve with what we collected? Stop it from going any further?

Itami: Yes. And unfortunately, it’s not gonna hold for more than two years either. We need to keep going with the duels.

Sola: Where’s Mira?

Itami: I’m about to pick her up from her world. You can go to the kitchen and eat someth— She ran off already… Those two are a lot like each other.


	13. A Great Blade’s Pride

Mira chose the next pair of competitors. They were Onimaru Kunitsuna.

Mira: How was your holiday, Sola?

Sola: Master and I helped Miss Santa deliver presents, and then Knecht Ruprecht hijacked our party, but it turned out to be a huge prank. What about you and Itami?

Mira: A green-skinned person who hated Christmas stole all the presents from Santa’s workshop and we had to look for him all over the world, fight him and his minions, and then help Santa and Miss Santa deliver the presents before it was too late. If we had failed, the collective disappointment of the children would’ve created monsters all over the world and would have resulted in major disasters.

Sola: And I thought my holiday was crazy... What about you, Itami?

Itami: It’s only been an hour or so since you two evacuated from this place. I haven’t had my Christmas yet, but I can return to our world before it happens thanks to how this dimension works.

Sola: This dimension is really weird. It turned out that Amanojaku has been holding on to that coin before I even got here the first time.

Mira: Oh yeah. What about that checklist I gave you?

Sola: Everything’s ok. Nothing weird’s happening anywhere near them.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            The first one to enter is Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG). Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) is still hiding behind her entrance’s door and taking peeks once in a while. Itami snapped her finger and Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) is teleported in front of them.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): Kyaaaah!

Itami: Sorry. I can’t just wait here for you to finally make up your mind. Are the two of you ready?

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): Ready.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): Y-yes…

Itami: Then I will go through the rules.

            Itami went through the rules and finally made it to the part about additional items.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): I want all filth during this battle to be cleaned up automatically.

Itami: I told you to whisper. Well, whatever. *walks over to Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi)*

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) whispered something to Itami.

 

**In the control room...**

Sola: She wants Itami to clean up any mess automatically? Does she have some hidden power connected to that?

Mira: Nope. She’s just a clean freak. One time a drop of mud got into her clothes and she suddenly walked out on us while we were fighting a strong opponent. The enemy felt insulted and it got us in bigger trouble.

Sola: Wow… Just, wow…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Itami: Begin the match.

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) did not waste a moment and instantly closed in to strike her opponent’s head. Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) tried to block it, but…

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): Oops! There goes the sword again!

            Her sword slipped out from her hands and fell to the floor. She tried to grab it immediately, but her counterpart’s sword is already in front of her head. She immediately closed her eyes, anticipating an unimaginable amount of pain.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): …huh?

            She opened her eyes and found out that her counterpart’s sword had stopped just an inch in front of her forehead. Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) pulled her sword away and took two steps back.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): Pick up your sword! What are you waiting for?

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): Y-yes!

            The two of them returned to their places and restarted the match.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): I’m going to repeat my last attack. I won’t stop this time!

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) did exactly what she said. Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) managed to block it this time and tried to counterattack, but her attack was also blocked. Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) continued attacking but the older woman is blocking all her attacks.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): Is that all you have?

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): Ugh… I-I…I can still go faster!

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi)’s attack speed increased because of her Ability, Miraculous Brandish. It’s taking more effort for Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) to block her attacks but none of them are going through.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Why won’t your Onimaru attack again?

Mira: She can read all of your Onimaru’s next moves. I believe she’s just measuring her opponent right now.

Sola: Wow, that’s cocky of her.

Itami: I don’t think that’s what’s on her mind.

Sola: Then what is it?

Itami: I’m not telling you!

Sola: Hmph…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): Yaaahhh!

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) blocked her counterpart’s attack again just like she’s been doing this whole time. But the last attack pushed back her sword and nearly touched her face.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): Okay. That’s enough of that. Prepare yourself.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): Eh…?

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) suddenly started attacking. Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) is trying to block them all but she’s getting cuts on both of her arms despite her best effort. She’s about to receive a major blow. She decides to activate her Skill, Giant Demon-Slicer, to fight back. Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) positioned herself properly, predicting how her counterpart is going to perform the attack, but…

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): Wh-whoa, somebody stop me!

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi)’s foot slipped and her Skill attack was performed in an irregular way. Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) is caught off guard. She still managed to block the attack but received minor damage.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): How careless of me. Hm…?

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): Waaaaahhh!

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi)’s Skill attack is still running out of control.

Itami: Hehehe… Ahahahahaha!

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Hey, stop laughing at her!

Itami: Then make me stop.

Sola: You know I can’t stop you! That’s cheating!

Itami: Then make her stop instead. That way I won’t have anything to laugh at.

Sola: Grr! You know I can’t go down there and interfere! Meanie!

Itami: Ahahahaha! Look at that, she’s drilling into the ground!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): Waaaaaahhh! Stop! I’m telling you to stop!

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) kicked her counterpart from the back. The Skill attack finally stopped.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): Thank you…

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): Don’t thank me! We’re in the middle of a battle!

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) tried to stab her counterpart, but the smaller girl managed to roll to the side to avoid the attack. However, Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) followed the girl with her sword. Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) blocked it as she’s getting up, but received another small cut.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): Are you insulting me?

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): Huh?!

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): Are you really taking this battle seriously?! Answer me!

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): I-I’m being serious—

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) continued attacking while talking.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): Then why are you so weak?! You’re Onimaru Kunitsuna, aren’t you?!

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): I-I am…

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): You expect to defeat your enemies with the kind of resolve you’re showing me now? Don’t make me laugh…

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): I’m…I’m still working on it…

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): Show it to me now.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): I…can’t—

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): Our battle is now. If you keep telling yourself you can’t, then you never will be able to.

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG)’s attack forced her counterpart’s arms upwards, leaving the smaller girl’s torso open to her next attack. She stabbed Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi)’s chest. But something’s stopping her blade from penetrating her counterpart’s body. She removed her blade and from under the small cut it caused to the clothes, she can see another layer of clothing that seemed firm and hard.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): A stab proof vest…? So this is the item you requested earlier… Not bad. In that case, I need to go after your head and limbs!

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) continued attacking with the intent to hit her opponent’s limbs and head. Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) fought back using her speed to counter her counterpart’s heavier attacks. Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) managed to stab her counterpart’s waist. Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) backed away from the other girl. Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) saw an opportunity and activated her 2nd Skill, Flash and Slash. Seeing as there’s no way to avoid the attack, Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) braced for impact. She received several cuts across her body.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): That’s it. Don’t just get pulled by the flow I’m setting. Fight back.

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) closed in again to attack. Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) seemed like she’s trying to block the attack but she suddenly activated her Skill, Giant Demon-Slicer, just before their swords made contact. There was no way for Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) to avoid the attack.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): *pant, pant* Did I do it…?

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) received massive damage from the attack but she was still standing.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): No way…

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): If your attack doesn’t work, then try something else. If you have nothing else in your arsenal, then use what you have in a different way.

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) resumed attacking again.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Whoa… Your Onimaru is seriously tough…

Mira: If only Itami was always around to clean up all the filth for us, then Master and I can rely on her more in the field…

Itami: I’m not this woman’s personal janitress.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            If you have nothing else in your arsenal, then use what you have in a different way. Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) has been thinking of those words while they’re exchanging blows.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): (I know! I’ll try doing it like this…)

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) used her Skill, Giant Demon-Slicer. She tilted her body so that her sword will hit the ground. The attack causes the soil to fly off towards Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG). Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG)’s eyesight is blocked by the flying soil, and behind it is a bright light. Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) activated her 2nd Skill, Flash and Slash, immediately after performing Giant Demon-Slicer. She jumped towards her counterpart to connect the attack while the flying soil is still heading towards her opponent.

            All the soil in the air suddenly disappeared. Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG)’s request to clean up all filth automatically had activated and annihilated the flying soil.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): Huh?!

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): My disappointment in you knows no bounds.

Itami: (Heh. Even her Skill’s activation quote is strict.)

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) activated her Skill, Demon Slayer. It reduced the power of her counterpart’s attack. She then met the incoming girl’s Skill attack with a normal attack of her own. Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi)’s sword broke in half. She landed past Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) and collapsed on the ground. She stopped moving completely. Mira, Sola, and even Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) are shocked by what just happened. An object Anima’s main body is the object itself. If the object were to break and can’t be repaired, then it would mean the Anima’s death. All three of them were Anima and understood well what it meant for Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi).

Sola: O-Onimaru…

Itami: Stop the drama. As long as I’m in control of this dimension, even that kind of damage won’t kill you. And the sword will return to its perfect shape after the match. The match will continue.

            But Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) is still not moving. Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) prepared herself for battle anyway.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): If you don’t stand up soon I’m going to bury my sword in your head.

 

**In the control room…**

            Sola quickly reached for the blue cancel button that Mira previously used on the Iron Maiden pair.

Sola: I don’t think Onimaru can fight any longer! Let me cancel the match.

Itami: Wait, Sola. Look.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi) slowly and clumsily got back on her feet. She turned around to face her opponent and pointed her broken sword at her, which was being held by two shivering hands. She’s crying.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): I-I… I don’t want to give…up… I’m…one of the…Five Great Blades…too… Even…if…no one recognizes…me…I’ll…keep on…fight—ing…

Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG): Yes. You and I are not recognized by the very nation we served. But we have our own power to believe in no matter what other people say. If we lose that as well, then what’s so great about us at all?

            But Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi)’s effort was in vain. The last of her strength had left her body and she started collapsing to the ground again. Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) dropped her own sword and ran straight to her counterpart. She caught the smaller girl in her arms, her clothes dirtied by the soil when she allowed herself to slide across the ground on her knees to catch her in time. The ground in the entire Crossover arena transformed into laminated wood as a result of her request, and her clothes were cleaned up.

Itami: The match is over. The winner is Onimaru Kunitsuna from Mira’s world.

            Onimaru Kunitsuna (AGG) didn’t say anything else. Itami sent them back to their world.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: I guess her personality wasn’t as bad as I initially imagined.

Mira: If only Itami would help her with the filth during our missions~!

Itami: I said I’m not her personal janitress... Sola, it’s your turn to choose.

 

**Later, in the Otogi universe…**

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): Outenta Mitsuyo, I challenge you to a match!

Outenta Mitsuyo (Otogi): Calling me by my full name…? And that look in your eyes… It seems like our little Onimaru has been reborn.

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): I’m still working on being a better version of myself… Please help me out!

Juzumaru Tsunetsugu (Otogi): Interesting. I’d like to have a turn afterwards.

Mikazuki Munechika (Otogi): Onimaru, if you need a training instructor, I’m the man for the job!

Onimaru Kunitsuna (Otogi): Eeek!

Outenta Mitsuyo (Otogi)/ Juzumaru Tsunetsugu (Otogi)/Dojigiri Yasutsuna (Otogi): Shut up, Mikazuki!

Outenta Mitsuyo (Otogi): Are you hitting on Onimaru again?!

Mikazuki Munechika (Otogi): Of course not! I’m just trying to help. I’ll have you all know, I happen to have a very adorable girlfriend!

Outenta Mitsuyo (Otogi): We know. We were all in the same building when it happened.

Dojigiri Yasutsuna (Otogi): Mikazuki, the holes on your nose are getting bigger…

Juzumaru Tsunetsugu (Otogi): Unbelievable. Do you always look like this when you’re talking about your girlfriend?

Mikazuki Munechika (Otogi): Come on, Tsuna. Once you get a boyfriend, you’ll understand how I fee—

Dojigiri Yasutsuna (Otogi): I already have a boyfriend, you fool! …? What’s wrong?

Mikazuki Munechika (Otogi): N-no. I thought I saw a girl with bright, blue hair over that corner just now. And she was smiling at me… Must be my imagination…

Outenta Mitsuyo (Otogi): That’s a dead end. There’s no way someone was there. Do you want us to tell your girlfriend you’re hallucinating about other girls while she’s not around?

            A bento box dropped to the ground, spilling its well-prepared contents.

Doppella Gänger: M-Mikazuki, what’s this about another girl?

Mikazuki Munechika (Otogi): N-no, you’re wrong! It’s not what it looks like!

 

**SCORE… AGG=4, Otogi=7**


	14. A Great Blade’s Willpower

**In the Otogi universe…**

            Mikazuki Munechika is running after his girlfriend, Doppella Gänger, who thought he was cheating on her.

Mikazuki Munechika: Wait, Doppella! It’s really just a misunderstanding!

            Doppella Gänger ran across a street that still had a go signal. Mikazuki ran faster, worried about his girlfriend.

Mikazuki Munechika: Watch out!

            Sounds of tires screeching. Doppella made it to the other side of the street and looked back behind her. There was a truck exactly where she heard Mikazuki’s voice; but Mikazuki was nowhere to be seen. The driver of the truck that stopped looked under his vehicle but there was no one there. He was a human so obviously he wouldn’t see Mikazuki. But even Doppella herself couldn’t find Mikazuki.

Doppella Gänger: Mikazuki…?

 

**In a completely bright place…**

             Mikazuki Munechika opens his eyes. He’s lying down on the floor of a white room with nothing in it but himself. The lights were bright and white.

Mikazuki Munechika: Am I…dead? And I left my poor girlfriend in a heartbroken state! I don’t care what happens to me, but don’t make my girlfriend cry!

            Sola entered the white room for her world’s competitors. She found Mikazuki kneeling on the floor, looking at the white ceiling, and cursing who-knows-who.

Sola: (Maybe I should come back later…)

Mikazuki Munechika: Sola?! Is that you?! Crap, you died too?!

Sola: Umm, I don’t know what’s going on but we’re not dead.

Mikazuki Munechika: Really?! Are you sure?

Sola: Yes… What’s going on here…?

Mikazuki Munechika: Alright! Let’s get out of here this instant! I need to talk to Doppella as soon as possible!

Sola: Take it easy! I need to talk to you about something first.

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: You’re the one who’s late this time. Personality issues?

Sola: No. He was worried about his girlfriend and about being dead for some reason.

 

**In the Crossover Dimension…**

Moon Mikazuki: …

            Moon Mikazuki is already standing in the arena when Mikazuki Munechika arrived. Moon Mikazuki is Mira’s representative for this match.

Mikazuki Munechika: It’s you!

Itami: You two know each other?

Moon Mikazuki: His finger is clearly pointed at you.

Mikazuki Munechika: You’re the girl I saw earlier. When I told my friends I saw you they said I was hallucinating, and now my girlfriend is angry at me!

Itami: How was that situation my fault? Besides, didn’t I save you from a truck just now?

Mikazuki Munechika: What?!

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: What’s going on here?

Sola: I’ve got no clue…

Mira: Itami…

Itami: I know. I’ll take care of it later.

Mira: Okay.

Sola: I’ve got no clue what you two agreed on just now…

 

**In the Crossover Dimension…**

Mikazuki Munechika: I’ve gotta go back to Doppela. She must be crying right now.

Itami: Sola told you about the situation of our worlds already, right?

Mikazuki Munechika: Huh…? Yeah.

Moon Mikazuki: Pull yourself together. If our worlds collide your relationship wouldn’t matter because we’re all going to die. I don’t want to die so let’s do our part. And then you go back to her.

Mikazuki Munechika: Right. Thanks.

Itami: (Actually, his girlfriend has the power to escape with her life from the incoming collision of our worlds as long as she can get the “right material”.)

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Are you seeing this?

            Sola zoomed in one of the cameras at Itami’s face. She is currently making a very evil smile.

Mira: Itami, you’re gonna scare the boys. Stop making that face.

 

**In Crossover arena…**

Itami: Let’s not waste any more time. I’ll go through the rules.

            Both competitors chose not to request for additional items.

Itami: Begin the match.

Mikazuki Munechika: I’m going to win this and tell my girlfriend about my victory!

Moon Mikazuki: Nothing personal, but I won’t allow that. I’m going to win!

            Both men drew their swords and clashed them against each other’s, both measuring their opponent. Moon Mikazuki, after an extended period of pushing each other, manages to push his counterpart back.

Mikazuki Munechika: Impressive strength. But don’t think that’s enough to beat me!

            Mikazuki Munechika attacked his opponent with a downward slash. Moon Mikazuki pushed the sword aside using his arm guard and delivered a similar attack to his counterpart. Mikazuki Munechika pushed the sword aside using his arm guard. They moved away from each other temporarily and suddenly attacked each other at great speeds.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Woooow… My eyes can’t keep up! It’s just like in anime!

Mira: You’re right! Just like an anime!

Itami: My eyes are more than capable of keeping up so I can’t appreciate what I’m seeing in front of me the way the two of you do…

Sola: I guess being a badass isn’t a great thing entirely…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Mikazuki Munechika: As expected of someone with the same identity as me!

Moon Mikazuki: The feeling is mutual.

            The two men continued delivering blow after blow at each other. Neither of them is showing any signs of fatigue.

 

**In the control room…**

Chronos (Otogi): Who’s in charge here?

Sola: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chronos (Otogi): What are you screaming for? I’m merely asking you a question.

Sola: Don’t just appear and talk behind me all of a sudden!

Mira: Who would you be?

Chronos (Otogi): Chronos. From this girl’s world. Who’s in charge of this place?

Mira: That would be Itami. The one acting as referee at the moment down there.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Chronos (Otogi) suddenly appeared next to Itami. The two competitors immediately sensed his presence and paused for a moment.

Itami: He’s not an enemy. Continue the match.

            The two competitors continued their battle.

Itami: What brings you here, Sola’s Chronos?

Chronos (Otogi): Hmm… You’re definitely evil… Why did my counterpart put you in charge?

Itami: Because I can get the job done. That’s all you’re gonna get from me.

Chronos (Otogi): Well, whatever. If she can trust you then I don’t need to worry. Listen carefully and remember everything I’m going to tell you.

            Chronos (Otogi) whispered something to Itami and immediately teleported away afterwards.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: What was that about?

Itami: Nothing you need to worry about.

            A weird-looking gun appeared in Itami’s hand. She pointed it at the control room and fired several shots.

Sola: Huh?!

            A warp gate appeared in front of the control room. The bullet went inside it and seems to have hit something on the other side.

Sola: What just happened?!

Itami: I killed an intruder.

Sola: An intruder?! I thought you strengthened the borders of this dimension after what happened with Kintaro’s attack?!

Itami: Enough about that. We have a show to watch.

Sola: We’re seriously not gonna talk about this?!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Sola turned her attention back at the competitors. Both men are full of would-be cuts all over their body.

Mikazuki Munechika: This place is amazing, being capable of negating any injuries. I feel like I can keep going forever.

Sola: If you keep doing this forever you’ll never see Doppela again…

Mikazuki Munechika: T-that’s right! I need to wrap this up so I can see my cute girlfriend’s smile again!

Moon Mikazuki: Hehe. What a great thing to look forward to. But I have my own pride to protect. I won’t hold back no matter what story you tell me.

Mikazuki Munechika: I wouldn’t forgive you anyway if you go easy on me!

            Moon Mikazuki aimed at his counterpart’s face. Mikazuki Munechika moved his head just enough to dodge the attack and performed a sideways slash. Moon Mikazuki blocked it with his arm guard and pushed his counterpart back. They both rotated their bodies clockwise to deliver a beheading strike to each other, but after spinning around, the bottom tips of their katanas collided with each other.

Moon Mikazuki: Heh.

Mikazuki Munechika: Haha. Then how about this?

            Mikazuki Munechika slashed at his counterpart, making Moon Mikazuki back away to avoid the attack. Mikazuki Munechika charged at him to stab his chest. Moon Mikazuki countered with the same move, this time resulting in a collision between the sharp tips of their swords. The two men pushed each other’s sword towards the other until the tips finally slipped from each other. Mikazuki Munechika’s sword went through his counterpart’s shoulder. Moon Mikazuki’s sword went into his counterpart’s stomach area. They removed their blades from each other and backed away. Mikazuki Munechika falls on one knee.

Mikazuki Munechika: Gaaah… I guess that one’s my loss. But I’m not done yet. Next!

            Mikazuki Munechika activated his Skill, Straight to the Point, and attacked his counterpart with it.

Moon Mikazuki: What?! Grrrrr!

            Moon Mikazuki receives major damage on his collar bone, but he manages to swing his sword and inflicts medium damage on his counterpart’s left leg.

Moon Mikazuki: My loss. Then, it’s my turn this time! A rose that cuts through wickedness!

            Moon Mikazuki activated his Skill, Moonlit Knight. Mikazuki Munechika is momentarily blinded by light, but the attack itself didn’t do a thing to him. However, Moon Mikazuki immediately performed a normal attack while he’s still in a state of confusion.

Mikazuki Munechika: Oww… What was that just now?

Moon Mikazuki: My Skill only works on Divina, unfortunately.

Mikazuki Munechika: What, just wanted to show it off?

 

**In the control room…**

            Many minutes later… Itami teleported to the control room.

Itami: I knew it! You two are eating in here again! Why do you never invite me when this happens?!

Sola: Because someone needs to keep an eye out—

Itami: We’ve been through this before! That’s what the cameras are for!

Mira: Anyway, are they gonna wrap this up soon?

Itami: Well, you can tell just by looking at the monitor.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            The two competitors already inflicted over a hundred cuts on each other. Their movements are getting sluggish and their attacks are getting weaker. Mikazuki Munechika delivered another punch to his counterpart’s face. Moon Mikazuki did the same.

Moon Mikazuki: Give up already! Aren’t you supposed to see your girlfriend?

Mikazuki Munechika: She wouldn’t forgive me if I lost to you on purpose!

Sola: Did she really tell you that, or are you just assuming she’d want things that way? Cause me, I’d assume she’d want you to stop hurting yourself right about now.

Mikazuki Munechika: Z-zip it! In any case, I’m gonna be the winner of this duel!

Moon Mikazuki: Don’t talk like I’, running out of steam already!

            Moon Mikazuki punched his counterpart’s face again. Mikazuki Munechika fell to the ground and seemed like he was knocked out, but he got up again after a while.

Mikazuki Munechika: I’m gonna give you a stronger punch than that last one!

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: They’ve been going down and getting up again and again… When are they gonna stop?

Itami: The truth is both of them are just barely hanging on. They’re just both stubborn. Any one attack could knock them out with enough bad luck.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Both of them picked up their swords again. Mikazuki Munechika activated his Skill once again. Moon Mikazuki closed in to attack him normally. Both of the swords pierced through their target’s chest.

Mikazuki Munechika: Y-you’re really powerful… Your normal attacks are enough for you to keep up with me… *cough, cough* It was an honor to fight you…

Moon Mikazuki: The feeling’s mutual. It’s been a great experience.

            They both closed their eyes at the same time and didn’t move an inch.

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: This chocolate cake is good. Where did you get it?

Sola: Umm…

Mira: It was personally prepared by the Confectionery Queen.

Sola: Hey…

Itami: No wonder it tastes so good…

Sola: Itami, I think the match is over.

Itami: It’s not.

Sola: It’s not?! But look at them! They’re both out.

Itami: They’re still conscious. Just don’t have the strength to move at the moment.

Sola: Talk about stubborn!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            The two men opened their eyes. They removed their swords from each other’s body and performed another pair of stabbing attacks at each other.

Moon Mikazuki: What are you waiting for? Go to sleep and wake up on your girlfriend’s lap…

Mikazuki Munechika: I will… Once you knock yourself out…

            They removed their swords again and slashed each other across the chest several times.

Moon Mikazuki: You need to go…first…

Mikazuki Munechika: No… You go first…

            They raised their swords and slashed their counterpart’s shoulder.

Moon Mikazuki: I never give up…under any conditions…

Mikazuki Munechika: I could say the same…for me…

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: Do we still have more of this in the fridge? Looks like they went out at the same time. I really like this cake.

Sola: Don’t mix in the battle result in there so casually!

Itami: It’s not like I need to say it out loud. You two are the only ones listening.

Sola: But still… This battle started out fiercely but the last minutes were really anticlimactic…

Itami: Great people who have bright futures don’t always go down in a blaze of glory. Sometimes, a worthless piece of crap would come along and stab you with a knife, and it’s all over…

Mira: *looks at Itami as if she knows something*

Sola: (Why do I feel like she’s speaking out of personal experience…? I…better not ask…)

 

**Later, in the Otogi universe…**

Doppella Gänger: Mikazuki! Where are you?!

            A girl passed by behind her and whispered something into her ears.

Itami: His friends were just teasing him. He’s not cheating on you.

            Doppella Gänger didn’t seem to have noticed her. Mikazuki Munechika jumped down from the truck’s trailer.

Mikazuki Munechika: Whew…! Didn’t know how I got there but at least nothing happened… Hey, Doppella…

Doppella Gänger: I’m sorry for running away… I just…I panicked and didn’t listen to your explanation… I made you a bento but I dropped it…

Mikazuki Munechika: You’re not mad at me anymore…? Thank goodness… *hugs Doppella* Let’s head back.

Doppella Gänger: Okay.

            On the other side of the street… The other Great Blades are watching them. Onimaru Kunitsuna is holding on to the bento and its remaining contents that didn’t fall to the ground.

Dojigiri Yasutsuna: Looks like there was no need to worry about them. Let’s head back before they notice us.

**SCORE… AGG=4, Otogi=7, Draw=1**


	15. Wind Demon of the Fuma Clan

Mira chose the next pair of competitors. They were Fuma Shuriken.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Go for it, Little Fuma! You can do it!

Mira: You know her personally?

Sola: Yes! Fuma and I are friends!

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): We just know each other...

Itami: Pfft…

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): Whoa…

Sola: Come on, Little Fuma. Don’t be shy.

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): Negative… I am not being shy.

Sola: L

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Itami had transformed the entire arena into a ninja village, complete with everything a ninja village would have. The only sources of lights are torches and gasoline lamps scattered across the village. She went through the usual rules and proceeded to the additional rules.

Itami: The two of you may use anything and everything you’ll find in this village in any way you want. If you have requests for additional items or equipment whisper them to me now.

                Both competitors whispered something to Itami.

Itami: Both requests have been granted. I will teleport the two of you back to the gates you came in from. The match will begin immediately after that.

                The Fuma Shuriken pair is transported back to the gates. Both of them immediately ran to find cover while scanning the immediate area around them. Fuma Shuriken (AGG) found a house with a case of kunai and shuriken.

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): (Alright. I’ll reserve my own shuriken for emergencies. These will do for now.)

                Fuma Shuriken (AGG) proceeded to look for her counterpart while silently moving behind cover. She came across a wooden statue in an open area used for target practice. It’s been set on fire.

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): (Trap? She’s trying to make me inspect it? But her work’s too sloppy… What is she planning? Wait… Is that—?)

                Fuma Shuriken (AGG) noticed her counterpart observing the area from between a tree and a house.

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): (She’s too obvious… She’s trying to lure me into her.)

                Fuma Shuriken (AGG) circled around in order to counter her counterpart’s ambush. She threw several kunai at her counterpart. The head suddenly fell to the ground and rolled around, but it turned out to be a piece of wood wearing Fuma Shuriken (Otogi)’s clothes. Before she can retreat from the area, the real Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) (still equipped with all her clothes) removes a camouflage blanket and drops down from the tree to attack her with a wakizashi sword. She sensed her counterpart’s presence and blocked the attack with a pair of kunai.

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): So you used two feints to lure me in, huh? But I already expected as much from you!

                Fuma Shuriken (AGG) jumped back to put some distance between them.

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): (I also expected as much…)

                Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) severed a rope tied to the base of the tree. As soon as Fuma Shuriken (AGG) landed from her jump, a swinging log with spikes embedded into it collided with her from her left, sending her to the back of the house. Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) went to attack her counterpart but her target is no longer there. She quickly jumped away and retreated from the area.

 

**In the control room…**

                Mira and Sola are in a panic while looking at all the monitors.

Mira: Did you find them?!

Sola: No! It seems like there was a commotion in this area but they’re not there anymore!

Itami: What’s going on in there?

Mira: We can’t find our Fuma Shurikens!

Itami: Don’t worry. They’re both safe right now. They’re both looking for items to use for the next encounter.

Sola: That’s not the issue here!

Itami: It’s not…?

Sola: The battle’s gonna end before we can watch anything!

Itami: Weren’t you complaining about me entertaining myself while our worlds are turning into a chocolate drink?

Mira: It’s our job to monitor our candidates! Please do something about this!

Itami: Using that as an excuse now, huh…? Okay, I’ll do something.

                Itami took a quadcopter drone armed with a camera and made it fly above the battlefield. One of the competitors destroyed it by throwing a kunai directly into the camera’s lens. Itami tried to keep it in the air but the drone crashed into an oil lamp and caught fire. It exploded after a while.

Sola: Whaaaaat…?

Itami: Poor me. I’ve been rejected.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) found some materials. She’s hiding in a house while making her own bombs.

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): (Okay… I now have three bombs…) *sniff, sniff* (Gasoline…?!)

                Fuma Shuriken (AGG) already discovered where her counterpart is hiding. She silently covered the house’s surroundings with gasoline and threw a torch on it to burn the house.

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): *cough, cough* (Can’t jump out… She’s waiting for me… But if the bombs catch fire I will get knocked out… What to do…? Is there anything I can use…?)

                Outside the burning house…

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): (She’s not coming out… Did I make a mistake? But I heard her coughing from inside the house…)

                Fuma Shuriken (AGG) hid up in a nearby tree until the house burned down completely. She scanned the remains of the house from there.

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): (I see! She found a hidden underground tunnel from that house. That means she’s already elsewhere. I better get out of here.)

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: All I see is a burned down house! Where are they?!

Itami: They already moved on to another area.

Mira: Itami, do something!

Itami: Okay…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Itami teleported next to Fuma Shuriken (Otogi).

Itami: Could you wear this camera on your head so Mira and Sola can monitor what you’re doing?

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): Negative… Reflection of light on lens will give away my position…

                Itami went to the other girl and received the same reply.

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: Poor me. I’ve been rejected.

Sola: You’re being awfully useless today.

Mira: On purpose.

Itami: Hehe…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) came out of the tunnel and emerged from another house’s basement.

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): (Looks clear… Had to set up a trap in the tunnel using one of the bombs in case she followed me…)

                Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) went outside again to track down her opponent. She’s crouching carefully behind one house when a she felt something about to fall on her head. She dodged it and is surprised at what the item is. Her counterpart then attacked her with a sickle attached to a long chain from the roof, giving her no time to rest.

 

**In the control room…**

                A few seconds ago…

Sola: I found them! Wait. What did your Fuma try to drop on my Fuma’s head?

Mira: Isn’t that a flying guillotine? Itami, aren’t flying guillotines from China? This is supposed to be a ninja village…

Itami: But it was so pretty… I was hoping someone could use it successfully…

Sola: You are so creepy.

Itami: I think I’m normal for an evil entity compared to my older sister.

Sola: Ugh… I hope I never have to see that sister of yours…

Itami: I hope so too. Her presence alone will drain your will to fight.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) caught her counterpart’s chained weapon using a Sai and quickly buried the Sai into a tree, rendering her counterpart’s weapon useless. Fuma Shuriken (AGG) picked up a naginata and jumped down from the roof to engage her enemy in melee combat. Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) unsheathes her wakizashi sword and fights back.

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): How did you find me…?

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): That’s a ninja’s secret.

                The naginata’s longer reach works against Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) and she receives a cut across her stomach.

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): Ghhh…

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): You’d be dying slowly by now under normal circumstances…

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): Affirmative…

                Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) jumped back and tried to run away to recover.

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): I won’t let you!

                Fuma Shuriken (AGG) threw her own large shuriken to attack her retreating opponent.

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): (I-it’s fast…! Impossible…! It’s as big as mine… How can it move so fast— She decreased its weight using the free request before the match?!)

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): (Seems like she figured out what I requested for earlier. But it doesn’t matter.)

                Fuma Shuriken (AGG) dropped her naginata and drew a kunai. She attacked her counterpart, using her giant shuriken as a lightweight bladed shield. Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) is overwhelmed by the series of attacks from her counterpart’s pair of weapons.

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): Ghh… (Can’t keep up… Must retreat and find more weapons…)

                Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) pretended to attack with her sword and threw her remaining bomb as soon as her counterpart tried to guard. Fuma Shuriken (AGG) jumped back while hiding behind her giant shuriken to reduce the damage. Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) escaped in the middle of the chaos.

                A few minutes later...

                Fuma Shuriken (AGG) is walking around the village to search for her counterpart when she fell into a trap hole. At the bottom of the hole were wooden spikes that would impale any who fall into the hole. Fuma Shuriken (AGG) landed on her giant shuriken, saving her from any damage.

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): (She’s good… When did she find the time to set this all up?)

Itami: (Hehe… I’m actually the one who set that up as part of the ninja village.)

                Fuma Shuriken (AGG) attached a string to a small shuriken and used it like a grappling hook to lift herself from the hole. As soon as she surfaced from the hole, she finds herself under attack. Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) heard the trap hole activating and hid from a distance. She sniped Fuma Shuriken (AGG) with a blow pipe armed with a poisoned dart. Fuma Shuriken (AGG) quickly ran for cover by entering the nearest house.

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) quickly, but quietly, closed in on her target. She saw her counterpart tending to her poisoned wound through a hole in the house’s wall. She tried to run inside for a swift attack, but suddenly jumped back to the exit. Her counterpart had scattered makibishi on the floor. They were sharp spiked objects thrown on the ground, usually to deter pursuers. She drew her blow pipe again to shoot her counterpart from outside, but she is shot by her counterpart with arrows. She falls to the ground on her back.

Fuma Shuriken (AGG) jumps out of the house, and jumps up again to throw her giant shuriken at her counterpart. Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) barely dodges the attack by rolling to her side, but her counterpart is about to land on her, holding a pair of kunai to stab her with. She caught her counterpart’s arms with her hands.

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): Aaaaaahhhh!

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: I found them!

Sola: Yaaaay! Looks like it’s not over yet!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) was wearing kakute rings on her thumbs and middle fingers. They were rings with metal spikes. Fuma Shuriken (AGG) quickly tried to get away and grabbed her giant shuriken, but not without having her entire lower arms raked by the kakute rings. She tried to attack her counterpart again, but she sees her holding eggs in her hands. She quickly backed off, knowing what the eggs were for. The eggs were metsubushi, blinding powder used by ninjas. Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) used the opportunity to run away, the arrowheads still buried in her body.

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): (I failed to finish her off again. But you won’t get away this time…)

                Because the arrows are stuck in Fuma Shuriken (Otogi)’s body, the wounds (even though actively healed by Itami’s power) remained open, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

                Fuma Shuriken (AGG) followed her counterpart into a stone structure.

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): It’s a dead end. You have nowhere to run. Let’s finish this here.

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): I will not fail this mission…

                Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) finally draws her giant shuriken for the first time. She activates her Skill, Ninjutsu – Sano, and throws her shuriken at her counterpart.

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): That won’t work!

                Fuma Shuriken (AGG) activates her Skill, Overthrow, to defend herself from the attack. Meanwhile, Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) had equipped a pair of tekko-kagi in her hands. Tekko-kagi are metal claws equipped at the back of the hands.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: It’s just like that one superhero’s claws! What was the name again…? Wolve— Wulfie Rin, I think it was…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                The Fuma Shuriken pair engaged in melee combat. Despite her best efforts, Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) is unable to keep up with her counterpart’s giant lightweight shuriken and receives more blows, including a big one across her chest.

Sola: You can do it, Little Fuma! Don’t give up!

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): *pant, pant* Easier said than done…

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): (Time to finish this. Before she comes up with something new…)

                Fuma Shuriken (AGG) threw her giant shuriken at her counterpart. To her surprise, Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) did not bother to dodge it, instead running straight through it and receiving a cut on her shoulder. Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) rams her counterpart with her body until they broke through a wooden door leading to an unlit room in the building. Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) lifts herself up from her counterpart’s body and draws her wakizashi sword. But before she could attack, Fuma Shuriken (AGG) draws a nigiri-teppo, firearms used by ninjas, from her pocket and shoots her counterpart with it. Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) is shot through her chest. She takes a few steps back before falling on her back outside the room.

Sola: O-oh no! Poor Fuma…

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): (That was close. Now, to finish this…) *stands up*

                As soon as she stands, she notices Fuma Shuriken (Otogi)’s final bomb rolling towards her. She tries to exit the room, but a wall of energy blocks her escape. She goes to the back of the room to look for another exit, but the doorway was the only one. On top of that, she finally realizes that the room reeks of gasoline.

Fuma Shuriken (AGG): *sigh* Well don—

BOOM!

                The entire room explodes with Fuma Shuriken (AGG) in it. The energy wall Fuma Shuriken (Otogi) created protects her from harm.

Itami: It should be obvious from what happened. The match is over! The winner is Fuma Shuriken from Sola’s world!

Sola: You really did it, Little Fuma! You won!

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): Body hurts…

Itami: Okay, okay. Let me take care of that for you.

Sola: And you’re on the right side of the wall this time!

Itami: What’s that about…? Tell me more!

Sola: You see, Little Fuma was hostile to me and Master the first time we met her. She was protecting her master’s house and we wanted to get it. She created the same kind of wall and waited outside to eliminate intruders. We totally had no way to pass through it. But it turned out that beating her deactivates the wall.

Mira: So all she had to do to keep out intruders was stay behind the wall.

Sola: Yeah! And maybe that would’ve been for the best, because one of our companions betrayed us and nearly killed Little Fuma’s master.

Fuma Shuriken (Otogi): S-Sola…! S-stop talking about my blunder… *blushes*

Itami: Ahahahaha!

Mira: Itami, stop laughing at her and bring them back to their worlds.

Itami: Poor me. I’ve been rejected.

                Itami brings the Fuma Shuriken pair back to their worlds after taking the “energy” from them.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: So what did my Fuma Shuriken request for before the match?

Itami: You haven’t realized it? Are you serious?

Sola: W-what’s that supposed to mean?

Itami: That entire building was her request. She asked for a stone room filled with barrels of gasoline that only had one exit. I made it look like a castle fortification to match the surrounding buildings. I guess her strategy was to play hit and run with her counterpart until it looked like she was losing. And then she would act like she was desperately trying to escape into that building to lure her counterpart in.

Sola: Whoa! I thought it was just a coincidence! Way to go, Little Fuma!

 

**SCORE… AGG=4, Otogi=8, Draw=1**


	16. My Shiny, Shiny Booty

           

             Sola chose the next pair of competitors. They were Kraken.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Itami is already going through the additional rules.

Itami: For this match the entire arena will be transformed into a little ocean. Pirates will be sailing all over the field. Their mission is to slay the Kraken. That means they can knock you out so watch out for them in addition to your counterpart.

            Both competitors asked Itami for an additional item.

Itami: Hm. Both requests have been granted. Begin the match.

Kraken (AGG): Why don’t you just surrender and serve me after I knock you out? Wouldn’t it be an honor to serve someone as gorgeous as me?

Kraken (Otogi): I’m not interested in that! You can poke your tentacles elsewhere…after I knock you out!

                Both competitors immediately used all their tentacles to unleash a flurry of attacks on each other.

 

**In the control room…**

                After a few minutes…

Sola: Well… This isn’t getting anywhere.

Mira: They’ve been matching each other’s strikes without fail…

Itami: Don’t worry. They’re here.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Wooden pirate ships arrived near the pair of krakens. The fleet’s captain is standing on the flagship’s bow.

Captain Redmustache: A’right, ye boys! Let’s grab us a Kraken, and we’ll have ourselves a feast t’night!

Itami: Captain Redmustache and his fleet have entered the battle zone!

Kraken (AGG): Oh my. None of you greasy rats deserves to have a taste of me!

Kraken (Otogi): Pirates, pirates! I haven’t seen pirates in so long! How delightful!

Captain Redmustache: Get ‘em boys! Fire ‘em cannons like yer lives depend on ‘em!

Kraken (AGG): Tch…

                The pair of krakens backed away from each other to avoid getting hit by the cannonballs.

Kraken (Otogi): Ahahahaha! Where are you idiots looking? I’m over here!

                Kraken (Otogi) went directly under one of the smaller ships and used her tentacles to punch holes into its hull so she could pull it down with her.

Kraken (Otogi): Hehehe… Just like old times!

Kraken (AGG): You’re just picking on the small fries. Watch this!

                Kraken (AGG) went under one of the larger ships and used all her tentacles to punch a large hole in the hull to tear the entire ship in half.

Kraken (AGG): Did you like that?

Kraken (Otogi): I can do even better than that!

Captain Remustache: No, ye won’t! Me and me boys ain’t lettin’ ye monsters swim outta ‘ere alive!

                Kraken (AGG) emerged from the water.

Kraken (AGG): Oh, shut up! I’m gonna teach you what I’ve been teaching every pirate that dared to kill me!

                Kraken (AGG) rushed towards Captain Redmustache’s own ship. The pirates focused cannon fire on her. Several shots managed to hit her, but she’s not stopping completely from approaching the pirate captain. Redmustache drew his sword to prepare for melee combat with the sea creature.

Captain Redmustache: This right ‘ere is a present from me late captain, Captain Blackbraids! ‘ccording to legends, t’was forged by the gods themselves to kill all who stand in their way!

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: Spoiler. I forged that sword myself just before this guy showed up in the arena.

Sola: So it’s just some sword. H-how disappointing…

Itami: What are you talking about? I forged it myself! ME! I can kill most gods! That sword’s value just went up by having me as its creator.

Sola: So it has some sort of magical power or something?! Do you need to be worthy before you can even lift it off the ground or out from a rock?!

Itami: No, it’s just a regular sword with a pretty design and a gold crest on the handle.

Sola: So it’s just some sword after all…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Captain Redmustache: And I’m gonna use it to— Grrrraaaaagghhh!

                Captain Redmustache’s chest has been pierced from behind by a tentacle. The tentacle lifts him off the ground while a second tentacle bends his sword hand in the wrong way. A third one forcefully takes the sword from him.

Captain Redmustache: W-when did ye get behind me—

Kraken (Otogi): So this sword is a rare treasure? It’s mine now!

                Kraken (Otogi) crushes the pirate captain with several tentacles. The lifeless man turns into dust.

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: Ah…

Sola: This match just got graphic!

Itami: It’s just some NPC I made for the match. No need to feel bad about it.

Sola: But I saw his arm bend in a very bad way! And I saw his bones poking out! You can’t just tell me not to feel anything about that!

Itami: My goodness, Sola. Modern films have good special effects. You see the same thing in them all the time.

Sola: That’s why I don’t watch those type of movies a lot…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Kraken (Otogi): Well, now then… Where were we?

Kraken (AGG): The part where I thank you for taking out the trash for me.

Kraken (Otogi): The trash? For you? There must be something blocking my ears because I think I misheard you. All I did was collect a treasure for myself. Now, I’d like to see what this sword that was made by the gods can do to you!

                Kraken (Otogi) attacked her counterpart using the sword she obtained.

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: Again, I’m the one who created that sword.

Sola: It hasn’t been that long since you told us.

Itami: Just making sure everyone remembers…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Kraken (AGG): Ack…!

Kraken (Otogi): Not bad, I guess. (But it doesn’t seem to be special after all in terms of combat ability.) But it’s a treasure nonetheless.

Kraken (AGG): You’ll pay for wounding my beautiful skin!

Kraken (Otogi): How stupid. All wounds we receive in this place are healed immediately. Look, your wound is gone already!

Kraken (AGG): (Is that— Now’s my chance!) That doesn’t change the fact that you once wounded me…

                Kraken (AGG) tackled her counterpart and caught all her tentacles with her own. She lifted Kraken (Otogi)’s main body above water.

Kraken (Otogi): I don’t know what you’re up to but I have the advantage here. With our tentacles out of the equation, this sword in my hand will be the one to bring me victory! Now, fall!

Captain Bluebangs: Fire ‘em harpoons!

Kraken (Otogi): Wha—!

Itami: Captain Bluebangs and his fleet have entered the battle zone!

                Captain Bluebangs’ men fired harpoons at Kraken (Otogi). She managed to deflect all harpoons except for the last one. The final harpoon pierced through her hips. Kraken (Otogi) stopped moving and started sinking. Kraken (AGG) released her grip on her opponent to avoid sinking with her.

Kraken (AGG): That was easier than I expec—

Captain Bluebangs: Now get the other one!

Kraken (AGG): What’s the meaning of this?! She was knocked out already! End the match!

Itami: Obviously not. The match will continue!

Kraken (AGG): Grrr… So it wasn’t enough— Ack!

Itami: It’s your fault for not confirming your kill that your prey got away.

Kraken (AGG): I know already! You don’t have to spell it out for me! Huh…?

                Kraken (AGG) noticed one harpoon headed straight for Itami. But it vanished just before hitting her.

Kraken (AGG): (Maybe I can use this…)

                Kraken (AGG) hid behind Itami in order to use her as a shield. However, the next harpoon passed through Itami without doing any damage and pierced Kraken (AGG)’s shoulder.

Kraken (AGG): AAAAHHHH! W-why didn’t it work?!

Itami: *sigh* Don’t think I’d let you use me to your advantage. More importantly…

                A cannonball pierced one of Captain Bluebangs’ ships and sunk it. The shot came from below. Kraken (Otogi) emerged from the water holding all sorts of weapons in each of her tentacle.

Kraken (Otogi): The seas hold all sorts of treasures, it seems.

Kraken (AGG): Tch! (When did she have the time to collect all those weapons?!)

Captain Bluebangs: Get ‘em, boys! Let’s roast ‘em while their bodies are mounted to harpoons!

                Captain Bluebangs’ fleet attacked both of them. Kraken (AGG) did her best to dodge the attacks. Kraken (Otogi) on the other hand charged forward to attack the enemy ships. One of her tentacles is holding on to a ship’s cannon that she looted from one of Captain Redmustache’s ships. Another tentacle is reloading it. Two other tentacles are holding metal plates to protect her from attacks. The other four are holding on to swords.

Kraken (Otogi): I’m feeling great right now! With these I’ll be able to collect even more treasures!

                Kraken (Otogi) blasted a hole into one of the ships and went inside.

Kraken (Otogi): Here we go! Treasures! They’re all mine now! And now for the next ship!

                Kraken (AGG) attacked her as soon as she left the ship.

Kraken (Otogi): Don’t think you can beat me with just your bare hands and tentacles! I have more than enough weapons to beat the crap out of you!

Kraken (AGG): You’re right. I can’t beat you right now. But I’m not alone anymore! Get her, boys!

                Some of Captain Bluebangs’ men dropped dynamites where Kraken (Otogi) is. She used her metal plates to protect her body from the blast. Kraken (AGG) took advantage of the situation to spray ink on her opponent’s face.

Kraken (Otogi): Grrrr… Damn you…!

                Kraken (Otogi) drew a towel from who-knows-where to clean up the ink on her face.

Kraken (Otogi): This is a special towel used by pirates to counter kraken ink. That trick won’t work on me now.

Captain Bluebangs: Ye foolish piles of dirt! Ye all will regret the day you betrayed Captain Bluebangs! Torch ‘em along with those kraken scums!

Kraken (Otogi): Not so fast! I’m gonna destroy all of you!

                Kraken (Otogi) dropped her weapons and jumped up high out of the water. She opened a small pouch strapped around her hips and drew out 8 cannons from it.

Kraken (AGG): What?! …I get it now. Some sort of magical bag... It’s what she asked for in the beginning of the battle!

Kraken (Otogi): That’s right! Now I can carry as many treasures as I want. As well as weapons!

                Kraken (Otogi) fired all her cannons at her counterpart and Captain Bluebangs’ fleet. Several ships are sunk in the process.

Kraken (AGG): Boys, protect me!

                Kraken (AGG) used the pirates helping her as shields to protect her from damage.

Captain Bluebangs: Don’t think a measly attack can stop me, Captain Bluebangs, from—

                BOOM!

                Captain Bluebangs’ flagship was blasted into pieces by a hail of cannonballs that came from a different direction.

Kraken (Otogi): Haha! He didn’t see that attack coming because his bangs were in the way! Now then…

Kraken (AGG): …who’s getting in our way this time?

                A fleet of metal ships is approaching the battle area.

Itami: Captain Twinia and her fleet have entered the battle zone!

Kraken (AGG): She’s just a little girl! How old is she? Six? The open seas aren’t made for kids! Go back home to your mommy and play with your dolls!

Kraken (Otogi): And her name doesn’t have anything to do with hair!

Kraken (AGG): That’s right! This is a crime against all pirates!

Sola: But there was a famous pirate named Jack and his name had nothing to do with hair…

Captain Twinia: How rude! I’ll have you know, Twinia stands for the glorious hairstyle known as TWINTAILS!

Kraken (AGG & Otogi): How lame!

Itami: Enough. Just give them the VIP treatment.

Captain Twinia: Yeppers! Come at me, bros!

Kraken (AGG): You’re calling me “bro”?! You’ve got some ner—

Kraken (Otogi): I don’t care if you’re just a little girl! Die!

                Kraken (Otogi) leaped out of the water again and fired 8 cannons at Captain Twinia. Twinia’s twintails suddenly floated up, their tips pointed towards Kraken (Otogi).

Captain Twinia: Here’s the special welcome for the VIPs!

                Captain Twinia’s twintails fired a pair of energy beams towards Kraken (Otogi), obliterating her cannonballs and dealing massive damage to her.

Kraken (AGG): That’s just absurd!

Captain Twinia: I am the Magical Pirate, Twinia! Get them, you curly dogs!

                Captain Twinia’s pirates started attacking the two krakens, while she provides ranged support to her men.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: This NPC seems more interesting than the last ones.

Mira: She’s not an NPC.

Sola: WHAT?!

Itami: She’s an actual kid from Mira’s world. The Anima of Twintails. She’s just cosplaying today as a magical pirate.

Sola: There are Animas for hairstyles in your world?!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Kraken (Otogi): What annoying firepower… But, if her strength comes from an artifact or something, then that treasure should belong to me!

Kraken (AGG): (My, my. Getting greedy at a time like this... How foolish.)

Captain Twinia: So ya wanna touch my most prized possessions?! Nevah!

Kraken (Otogi): So you do have treasures in you! Hand them over!

                Kraken (Otogi) attacked Captain Twinia aggressively.

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: I think Twinia was referring to her twintails when she said “most prized possessions”.

Sola: Makes sense, with her being the twintail Anima and all…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Kraken (Otogi) managed to get on the deck of Captain Twinia’s ship. She drew guns from her magic pouch and shot the pirate girl from different angles. However, the bullets bounced off from her body as if they were marshmallows.

Captain Twinia: How rude! What do you think you’re doing?!

Kraken (Otogi): What the ****?! Then how about this?! *draws swords*

Captain Twinia: Oooh! A sword fight, eh? I got a sword too! *draws a breadknife*

Kraken (Otogi): Hah! What a joke!

                Kraken (Otogi) attacked Captain Twinia. The pirate girl tried to block her attacks but she was too slow and couldn’t do a thing. However, Kraken (Otogi)’s swords did no damage to her skin.

Kraken (Otogi): If brute force won’t work, then I’ll—

                Captain Twinia pointed her twintails towards Kraken (Otogi). A beam attack is coming.

Kraken (Otogi): (I’m gonna die! I need to draw a shield from my pouch!)

                All of a sudden, Kraken (AGG) got on to the deck and tackled Captain Twinia, stopping the pirate girl from obliterating her opponent.

Kraken (Otogi): Why did you save me?! What are you after? If you’re gonna ask me to lose on purpose then it’s a No!

Kraken (AGG): I don’t need anything from you. I needed something from this girl. She’s perfect.

Captain Twinia: You’re really pretty, big sister.

Kraken (AGG): I know, I know. Now, let’s hunt us a greedy kraken.

Captain Twinia: Gotcha! C’mon, you curly dogs! You heard big sister! Get that other kraken!

Kraken (Otogi): What did you do?!

Kraken (AGG): Guess there’s no harm in explaining it. I wished for a way to put other people under my control. It was granted under the condition that I need to wrap the other person with one of my tentacles, and that you were immune to its effects.

Kraken (Otogi): So that was the deal with Bluebangs’ pirates from before…! (I need to get away from here and come up with a new plan!)

                Kraken (Otogi) tried to jump off the ship, dodging her counterpart’s tentacles along the way. But something still caught her and threw her back to the middle of the deck.

Kraken (Otogi): Your twintails can extend and act like tentacles?!

Captain Twinia: Impressive, right? J

Kraken (Otogi): That’s creepy and disgusting!

Kraken (AGG): Surrender now and I’ll let her knock you out peacefully.

Kraken (Otogi): As if! Come here and I’ll beat the lights out of you!

Kraken (AGG): I refuse. It’s bad for my skin. Twinia, get her.

Captain Twinia: Time for me to shine!

                Captain Twinia tanked her way through Kraken (Otogi)’s better set of combat abilities and arsenal with her tough skin. Kraken (Otogi) sprayed ink on the pirate girl’s eyes, but she suddenly started spinning like a top, removing the ink from her face.

Kraken (Otogi): Curse you! I still have this…!

                Kraken (Otogi) took Captain Redmustache’s sword from her pouch in order to use it against Captain Twinia. She managed to cut through the pirate girl’s hair and get close to her.

Kraken (Otogi): Eat this!

                Captain Twinia held on to the bases of her twintails and removed them from her head. A new pair of tails appeared in their place.

Captain Twinia: Twin Saber!

                Kraken (Otogi)’s sword was blocked and broken by Captain Twinia’s Twin Sabers. She tried to back off but Twinia’s Twin Sabers extended and grew larger, hitting her with a pair of powerful attacks.

Kraken (AGG): And that’s what happens to a kraken that’s blinded by greed.

Itami: The Kraken from Sola’s world has been knocked out! The winner is Kraken from Mira’s world!

Kraken (AGG): Obviously, it was me. I was always going to be the winner. After all, beauty is justice.

 

**SCORE… AGG=5, Otogi=8, Draw=1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twinia is a fanfic-only character from my old AGG fanfics. She's not an official AGG character, and there are no official Hairstyle Animas in AGG as far as I know.


	17. A Hot Day for Yetis

             Mira chose the next pair of competitors. The Crossover arena was turned completely white from the control room’s point of view, preventing Mira and Sola from seeing anything.

Mira: I guess we’re watching through the cameras this time.

Sola: We’re just in time. Itami is about to go through the special rules.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            In front of Itami is a pair of men, both wearing white clothes.

Itami: The arena’s temperature will constantly go up during the match. That’s all.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: That’s it for the special rules?

Mira: Well, they’re both used to cold places so Itami must be testing how much heat they can endure. The first one to give in to the heat will faint—

Sola: —and end up losing. It’s very simple then.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Both competitors requested items from Itami.

Itami: Both items have been approved. Then, begin the match.

Sola: Good luck, Mr. Yeti!

Yeti (Otogi): Thanks! I’ll do my best.

Mira: Don’t lose!

Yeti (AGG): Yeah…

            Yeti (Otogi) started things off by punching his counterpart, but the other guy swiftly dodged his attack.

Yeti (Otogi): What’s wrong? Not gonna attack?

Yeti (AGG): …

Yeti (Otogi): Well then, I’ll stay on the offensive for now.

            Yeti (Otogi) continued his attacks. Yeti (AGG) did nothing but dodge.

Yeti (Otogi): (What’s up with this guy? Is he trying to tire me? Or is he trying to read my capabilities? Well, it doesn’t matter. I’ll have him show his own cards soon enough.)

            Yeti (Otogi) draws his sword out.

Yeti (Otogi): I don’t know what you’re up to, but I’m not gonna wait and let everything go in place for your plan. Take this!

            Yeti (AGG) dodged his counterpart’s attack again, but—

Yeti (Otogi): Of course you’re gonna do that! Hrrraaahhh!

            Yeti (Otogi) dramatically changed the course of his sword in the middle of the swing without losing speed or power. Yeti (AGG) quickly drew his sword to block the attack.

Yeti (AGG): That’s some good muscles you’ve got there to pull such a thing off.

Yeti (Otogi): And you blocked it calmly. I can’t afford to underestimate you.

            Yeti (Otogi) kicked off some snow to distract his opponent. Yeti (AGG) obliterated the snow and still managed to block the other man’s next attack. He tried to make an attack of his own, but a large chunk of ice above suddenly fell. They both backed off from each other to dodge the falling ice.

Yeti (Otogi): (So the effects of the temperature’s rise are starting to show now…) …What?!

            Yeti (AGG) circled around the ice and attacked his opponent from the side. But he only managed to cut the other man’s clothing.

Yeti (Otogi): Nice try. But that’s not good enough! Take this dance of ice, if you dare!

            Yeti (Otogi) used his Skill, Dance of Ice. Yeti (AGG) is caught by the attack. Parts of his body have been frozen in ice. Yeti (Otogi) did not waste time and attacked his counterpart vigorously. Yeti (AGG) defended himself while attempting to break out of the ice.

Yeti (AGG): (His normal attacks are dealing massive critical damage…?)

Yeti (Otogi): (Just a little more push. I can do this!)

            But Yeti (AGG) managed to break free from a chunk of ice and recovered some of his mobility, allowing him to defend himself better.

Yeti (AGG): It broke easily. Looks like the temperature is dropping quickly... Better finish this as quickly as possible.

Yeti (Otogi): I agree. Here I come!

            Yeti (Otogi) tried to use his Skill again, but his counterpart expected as much and countered with his own Skill.

Yeti (Otogi): T-this is…?!

Yeti (AGG): Has fear frozen you to the spot?

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: *whispering* Fear, huh…?

Sola: Did you say something?

Mira: N-no. It’s nothing.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Yeti (AGG) used his Skill, Absolute Zero. Yeti (Otogi) couldn’t avoid and had his turn of getting frozen in ice.

Yeti (AGG): It’s your turn inside the ice, I guess.

Yeti (Otogi): Come at me!

            Yeti (AGG) attacked his counterpart who was struggling to move with his half-frozen body. But not long after he was frozen, Yeti (Otogi) broke out of the ice using a combination of the rising temperature and his muscle strength.

Yeti (Otogi): Not cold enough! Your ice isn’t hard enough to counter the rising temperature. I will simply break out of them easily.

Yeti (AGG): If you want colder and harder I’ll give it to you.

            Yeti (AGG) prepared to use his other Skill, Debonair Absolute Zero, but suddenly stopped while in the middle of the preparation.

Yeti (Otogi): Not gonna attack? Then don’t mind if I do!

            Yeti (Otogi) unleashed his Skill attack. His counterpart failed to avoid it completely.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: What’s up with your Yeti? Seems like he doesn’t like attacking that much.

Mira: I can only guess that he already figured out how to last longer than his opponent.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Around ten minutes later… Yeti (AGG) focused on avoiding intense combat. The Crossover arena’s temperature has gone up significantly. All the ice has melted and the terrain has turned into dry land. Both competitors are sweating really hard.

Yeti (Otogi): *pant, pant* So hot… (He really wants to turn this into a battle of endurance, huh…? So the first to faint due to heat stroke loses…)

            However, against his expectations, Yeti (AGG) draws his sword and unleashes barrage of attacks at him.

Yeti (Otogi): So you’re asking for a fight now, huh? Fine with me! That’s just the way I want it!

Yeti (AGG): Are you sure about that?

Yeti (Otogi): What’s that supposed to mean?

            More time passed by. The two yetis continued exchanging blows as their surroundings kept getting hotter until it became hotter than a desert.

Yeti (Otogi): N-no good… I’m…I can’t go on for much longer… But we’re both yetis… The same should be true for him…

Yeti (AGG): Don’t be too sure about that.

Yeti (Otogi): W-what…?! How can you stay in good shape in this temperature…?!

Yeti (AGG): Let’s just finish this. Now is the time.

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: Check it out! Itami’s holding an umbrella and snow is falling from under it.

Sola: She’s even playing mind games with the competitors. That’s harsh.

Itami: What are you two talking about over there? I’m just trying to keep myself cool. If you want harsh, I’ll show you some.

Sola: Oops…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Itami started appearing and disappearing around the two competitors.

Itami: It’s so hot, isn’t it? You’re probably wishing you had something cold to drink right now. Just like this can of soda I’m having right now?

Yeti (AGG): N-not really…

            Itami tried to stick an ice cream on a popsicle stick on Yeti (Otogi)’s face, but not before covering it with a barrier, preventing the man from having a bite or even a feel of the cold, little treasure.

Yeti (Otogi): P-please stop doing that. We’re trying to fight here.

            Itami created an oasis.

Itami: An oasis in the middle of this desert! How delightful!

            The pair tried to run towards the oasis but they crashed into an invisible wall.

Yeti (AGG): Enough of this! I’ll finish this now!

Yeti (Otogi): I won’t let you!

            Yeti (Otogi) tried to use his Skill but his counterpart won’t give him the time to cast it, attacking him faster than ever.

Yeti (Otogi): How…? How can you afford to move so much in this heat…?

Yeti (AGG): I don’t need to tell you how…

            Yeti (Otogi) did the best he could but the effects of the heat finally slowed him down enough to allow his opponent to land multiple critical hits on him. He falls on the ground, the intense heat stopping him from gathering enough strength to stand up once more.

Yeti (Otogi): Are… Are you…a half-breed yeti…?

Yeti (AGG): That’s what they all say, at least. What do you think?

            Yeti (AGG) puts his sword back in its sheath as he watches his counterpart faint.

Itami: The match is over! The winner is Yeti from Mira’s world!

Sola: A half-breed, huh? But if it’s true, what race is your other parent from?

Mira: Probably something more used to heat…

Yeti (Otogi): Are… Are you…a half-breed yeti…?

Yeti (AGG): That’s what they all say, at least. What do you think?

            Yeti (AGG) puts his sword back in its sheath as he watches his counterpart faint.

Sola: Wait, what’s happening? Didn’t my Yeti faint already?

Mira: Time monsters! Itami!

Itami: I know. Just stay with Sola. Yeti from Mira’s world, protect your counterpart for now. (Can’t risk putting them back in their worlds with these things following their trail…)

            Itami summoned her minion, Suki Aihara, into the Crossover Dimension.

Itami: Look alive, we’re fighting time monsters.

Suki Aihara: I have no idea what those things are but I’ll kill them all!

Itami: They’re—

            A portal appeared in front of Itami. Itami quickly jumped away from the portal.

Sola: *gasp* Itami’s back in front of the portal!

Mira: It’s the time monster’s doing!

            A time monster came out of the portal and ate Itami. It looked like some sort of giant hairless animal with white skin and it had no eyes.

Sola: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

Suki Aihara: Lololol! Itami-sama got eaten! Ahahaha!

            The time monster suddenly exploded into tiny pieces. Its flesh was black and its blood was metallic blue. Suki Aihara was splashed with the monster’s inner contents. In place of the monster was Itami, who is now covered in full body armor.

Itami: Hmm, what’s this? Suki, if you have time to screw around then kill some monsters instead.

Suki Aihara: The flesh smells like old people and the blood smells like berries…

            More time monsters came out of the portal. Suki Aihara immediately jumped into a killing frenzy.

Itami: Sola, Yeti, these time monsters can screw around with time in all sorts of manners. The type we’re facing right now can isolate you and rewind your time back from a few seconds to a minute or two. You’ll have to think in advance.

Yeti (AGG): Can’t believe I’m getting mixed into this battle. I’ll use my Skills to slow them down.

Itami: Don’t worry. I’m going to protect you anyway. It was just a reminder.

            Itami started killing some time monsters.

Mira: But if they’re here, does that mean something happened to our Chronos?

Sola: Or maybe to my Chronos?

Itami: Who knows? Only time will tell.

Mira: But we can’t even trust time right now.

Mira: But if they’re here, does that mean—

Sola: Huh?!

Itami: Mira!

            A time monster barged into the control room and tried to jump on Mira and Sola. Mira absorbed it into her mirror.

Mira: That was close!

Sola: But is it safe to keep it inside you?

Itami: Of course not. Let me kill it later. If it keeps on using its powers Mira will eventually grow younger and younger until she meets her mother.

Sola: Her mother, huh? I never got the chance to meet mine…

Mira: Me too, actually…

Itami: Pretty sure I don’t have one.

Itami: Who knows? Only time will tell.

Mira: That was close!

Sola: Or maybe to my Chronos?

            Suki Aihara was splashed with the monster’s inner contents.

            A few minutes later…

Sola: This is so confusing! We’re all having different conversations right now!

            A bigger portal appeared in the Crossover arena. A large paw stepped out of it.

Itami: This is gonna be more annoying. This one’s ability is to—

            Chronos (Otogi) appeared in the Crossover arena and annihilated the monster.

Chronos (Otogi): *pant, pant* Sorry about that. A bigger one kept me busy. I failed to contain them all.

Itami: That’s what happens when you try to take them on all on your own. Follow our Chronos’ example. She brought her family and friend with her.

Suki Aihara: I bet he’s got no friends.

Chronos (Otogi): What did you say?!

Suki Aihara: Well, do you have one, old man?

Chronos (Otogi): Old man?! Of course I have friends! *looks towards Sola*

Sola: H-huh?! Me? Y-yes, of course!

Suki Aihara: I’m not buying it! Bwahahahaha!

Chronos (Otogi): YOU!!!

Itami: Don’t waste time on this idiot. You have more important things to deal with, and I can’t do my job properly if you fail to do yours.

Chronos (Otogi): Hmph. I know that already. *disappears*

Itami: Time for you two to go home. You’re the winner, if you haven’t realized it yet.

Yeti (AGG): Yeah, I figured that was the case since he’s unconscious.

            Itami sent the Yeti pair back to their respective worlds.

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: Think I could keep the one you absorbed as my pet? We could use it to keep our food fresh forever.

Sola: That’s an interesting way to use its power~!

Mira: Forget it. Even if it’s just for food, they’re still tearing time apart. We should kill it as soon as possible.

Sola: Well, that’s too bad.

 

**SCORE… AGG=6, Otogi=8, Draw=1**


	18. God's Spear

            Sola chose the next pair of competitors. They were Gungnir. Itami created a replica of an ancient city.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Itami asked the competitors if they want to request additional items but both of them confidently refused the offer.

Gungnir (Otogi): My victory is as accurate as my spear.

Gungnir (AGG): I only need my own power to win this battle. There’s no point in asking for anything.

Itami: If that’s what you two want then so be it. Begin the battle!

            Gungnir (AGG) immediately tried to stab her counterpart. Gungnir (Otogi) reacted quickly, blocked the enemy spear, and pushed it aside. Then, she tried to cut down Gungnir (AGG). Gungnir (AGG) blocked the enemy spear, and then used her own to disarm her opponent. Gungnir (Otogi)’s spear was thrown off her hands.

Gungnir (AGG): Looks like this battle is over. Prepare to lose!

            Gungnir (AGG) attacked her unarmed opponent and accurately landed a few blows until…

Gungnir (AGG): Huh…?! Aaaaghhh!

            Gungnir (AGG) took critical damage from an unexpected direction. Gungnir (Otogi)’s spear attacked her counterpart. The weapon was floating and moving on its own.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Whoa! Look at that! I heard about it before, but this is actually the first time I’m seeing this!

Mira: I’ll tell you this. Our Gungnir can’t do that with her spear.

Sola: Really? But they’re both Gungnir… The multiverse really is strange.

            Someone entered the control room.

Twinia: Awesome! A battle between Gungnirs!

Sola: H-huh?! Aren’t you Captain Twinia? What are you doing here?

Twinia: I am your father.

Sola: No…

Mira: Itami, explain this.

Itami: I told her she can get some snacks in the kitchen before I send her home. I guess I forgot she was still there when the time monsters attacked.

Twinia: Ooooh! So that was the white animal that tried to eat my Gummy Boar.

Sola: Boar?

Twinia: Boar.

Mira: You’re joking, right? Itami…?

Itami: (Heh… She’s getting mad… Time to stop screwing around…) Yes, I’m joking. I would’ve protected her, but the kid’s surprisingly strong enough to handle one basic time monster.

Twinia: I could’ve handled two…hundred!

Itami: Never.

Twinia: Yes ever!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Gungnir (AGG) was forced into hiding, unable to counter her opponent’s spear.

Gungnir (AGG): I need to come up with a plan—

Someone spoke through the control room’s microphone.

Twinia: She’s hiding behind the dog-headed statue! Get her!

Gungnir (AGG): What’s going on?!

Gungnir (Otogi): I don’t know what the deal with that is, but I’m grateful.

            Gungnir (AGG)’s hiding spot was exposed and she was forced to run away from the enemy spear again.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Err…

Mira: *facepalm*

            Itami appeared in the room.

Itami: I think you’ve had enough fun for one day. Time to go home and have your memory of this place erased…

Twinia: Erasing people’s bonds… Unforgivable! Absolutely unforgivable! I, Twinia, the Anima of the one and only hairstyle known as Twintails, won’t sit back and act as if the rights of the people aren’t being violated! We live in a free nation, a free world, a free universe…a free multiverse! It is the right of all sentient beings to make their own choices! You don’t get to decide for them what they want to forget! That choice belongs to each and every one of them! They have to decide for themselves! For this sake…I shall battle you and—

            Itami erased Twinia’s memory of the Crossover Dimension and sent her back home.

Sola: …

Mira: …

Itami: What? No comments?

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Gungnir (AGG) is about to be pierced by her counterpart’s spear from behind while she’s running. The wall beside Gungnir (AGG) suddenly collapsed, stopping the flying spear in its tracks and burying it in rubble momentarily. Gungnir (AGG) managed to get away safely.

Gungnir (Otogi): What bad luck…

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: It wasn’t bad luck.

Sola: You mean your Gungnir was the one who brought down that wall?

Mira: No, it was…

Itami: Me.

Sola: What?! Isn’t that cheating?

Itami: She only got in trouble because Twinia sold her out to the enemy. I won’t let my show end like that. I simply gave her another chance to hide so we can return to the previous state of the battle.

Sola: I guess that’s fine… But what if she thought of countering instead? My Gungnir would’ve been defenseless then.

Mira: That won’t happen. I’m sure Itami used her power to manipulate my Gungnir into thinking of hiding again.

Itami: You know me so well.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Gungnir (AGG) is hiding behind a different dog-headed statue.

Gungnir (AGG): I need to come up with a plan…

            A few minutes later…

Gungnir (Otogi): Where could she be hiding this time…? (Another dog-headed statue…? Could it be…?)

            Gungnir (Otogi) attacked the statue using her floating spear. But her opponent wasn’t there.

Gungnir (Otogi): Figures…

            Gungnir (AGG) is waiting on top of a nearby house. She aimed at her counterpart and threw her spear. Gungnir (Otogi)’s spear managed to return just in time to block the opposing weapon.

Gungnir (AGG): Tsk… And it was just a few inches away from her face…

            Gungnir (AGG) makes a hand gesture. Her spear flies back to her hands immediately. She quickly retreats.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Hey, I thought you said your Gungnir can’t make her spear attack remotely.

Mira: It will fly back to her hands but, unlike your Gungnir, mine can’t use it to make complicated attacks remotely.

Sola: I see. I get it now.

Itami: Actually, Sola’s Gungnir also makes a hand gesture when commanding her spear back to her hands.

Mira: Just like Thor’s hammer, right?

Sola: Oh, yes! Mjolnir!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Gungnir (Otogi): Hiding again… Looks like I have the upper hand. But I need to finish this before she comes up with some kind of trick…

            Gungnir (Otogi)’s spear is scouting the area ahead of her as she walks around the city.

Gungnir (AGG): (I’ve got you now!)

Gungnir (Otogi): …!? From behind me?!

            Gungnir (AGG) attacked her counterpart with her spear. Gungnir (Otogi) nearly slipped while repositioning her body to block the first attack. Her spear came back to protect her from further damage.

Gungnir (AGG): (Hm…? Could it be…?)

            Gungnir (AGG) continued attacking fiercely even though she’s slowly losing.

Gungnir (AGG): Prepare to be judged!

            Gungnir (AGG) used her Skill, Thunderous Ire. Her spear’s blade generated lightning, blinding her opponent momentarily. Gungnir (AGG) used the opportunity to stab her opponent. Gungnir (Otogi) summoned her spear back to her front and used it as a spinning barrier to block further attacks.

Gungnir (Otogi): I need to get away for now…

            Gungnir (Otogi) turned her back on her opponent and ran away, her spear following behind her while spinning to protect her back.

Gungnir (AGG): I won’t let you get away!

            Gungnir (AGG) threw her spear like a javelin, the weapon flying ahead of her counterpart. Before the tip of the spear pierced the ground, Gungnir (AGG) called it back to her hand. The tip of the spear turned towards its owner and flew back as fast as it could.

Gungnir (Otogi): (It’s headed my way…!)

            Gungnir (Otogi), who was between the spear and its owner, was impaled by the weapon through her belly. And the weapon continued coming towards its owner, dragging its victim with it.

Gungnir (AGG): Prepare to be judged!

            Gungnir (AGG) used her Skill again.

Gungnir (Otogi): I won’t… I can still win!

            Gungnir (Otogi) pushed the spear into her body until the end of the handle exited her back. Her wound healed completely. She grabbed her spear and turned around to face her opponent. But, to her surprise, Gungnir (AGG) is already standing close behind her, ready to attack.

Gungnir (AGG): I know your weakness. You rely too much on your spear’s ability. Your body is no longer used to hand-to-hand combat. In that case, I have the advantage as long as I don’t give you the chance to throw away your spear.

Gungnir (Otogi): As if I’d do as you wish!

Gungnir (AGG): Prepare to be judged!

            Gungnir (AGG) used her Skill while aiming for her counterpart’s chest. Gungnir (Otogi) blocked the attacks, but the lightning around the enemy spear still managed to damage her.

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: That attack from earlier when she tried to run away already took a lot out of Sola’s Gungnir. It’s only a matter of time until she loses.

Sola: How can you be so sure?

Itami: Like Mira’s Gungnir said, yours isn’t good at close combat. She could throw her spear now to regain the upper hand but she’s not doing that. Why?

Mira: Because that short moment will give her counterpart an opening that could finish her off?

Itami: Correct.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Gungnir (Otogi): (No! I won’t let it end like this!)

            Gungnir (Otogi) jumps back and falls on her back, giving her the space she needs to throw her weapon. Gungnir (AGG) throws her weapon as well. Gungnir (Otogi)’s spear strikes her counterpart. Gungnir (AGG) is impaled and nailed to a wall. Meanwhile, Gungnir (Otogi) is also impaled by her opponent’s spear and nailed to the ground.

Gungnir (AGG): (Haah… I need to get this off…)

Gungnir (Otogi): (I can win this… After all, I can make my spear attack remotely…)

            Gungnir (Otogi) raised her hand to call her spear back so that she can make another attack. But before she can do that, she hears her opponent finishing a sentence.

Gungnir (AGG): *whispering* —to be judged.

            Gungnir (AGG) used her Skill, Thunderous Ire, once more. It electrocuted the already exhausted Gungnir (Otogi), knocking her out after just a few seconds.

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: See? I told you. She was already close to losing. You two should also learn from this.

Sola: Eh? Learn what exactly?

Itami: You two are the same, relying too much on your abilities to win your battles. You should learn how to use melee weapons and your own fists.

Sola: I think I’ll pass. I’m not some kind of brute.

Mira: Me too.

Itami: How disappointing. I was hoping to see you two holding kitchen knives.

Sola: Why kitchen knives specifically…? Wait, no. I don’t think I want to hear more about that.

 

**SCORE… AGG=7, Otogi=8, Draw=1**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was a battle between an Attack Team spirit (AGG) and a Bonding spirit (Otogi)...


	19. The Slayer and the Leader

            Mira chose the next pair of competitors. The arena has been transformed into a small medieval town surrounded by a thick forest.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            A single woman is fighting multiple enemies deep in the forest, the night sky filling the entire place with the trees’ shadows.

Woman 1: Yeah! Keep coming, you bastards! I’m gonna take you all out!

                The creatures suddenly surrounded her in a surprisingly organized formation and started attacking her with coordinated movements.

Woman 1: What in the world is happening here?!

                Behind the formation of the creatures stood another female figure, seemingly giving the creatures commands.

Woman 1: You’re working with them?! Have you no shame? What about your grandmother’s fate?!

Woman 2: I’m done with that crap! You punks, let’s beat her up together!

                The creatures started howling in unison.

 

**Earlier, in the Crossover arena…**

Itami: Now for the additional rules. The entire arena will be filled with werewolves. They are programmed to attack both of you and are capable of knocking you out. If both of you want to request any additional items, whisper them to me now. Requests made after the start of the match will not be entertained.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): Bring my chainsaw here!

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): Bring my metal baseball bat here!

Itami: I said “whisper.” Your requests have been granted. Both of you will be sent back to your respective entrances. Begin the match.

                The Red Riding Hood pair is teleported back to the entrances they entered from.

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): So we gotta get through the forest before we get to fight each other? Fine with me! Bring it on, other me!

                Her screaming attracted the attention of every werewolf near her. They quickly ran towards her and started attacking.

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): You wanna fight? Come and get it! I’m gonna turn y’all into a pile of bodies!

                One of the werewolves tried to pounce on her from behind. She turned around and smashed the werewolf’s face with her baseball bat.

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): You suck! Not even close to being worthy of my full attention.

                Meawhile, on the other side of the arena…

Red Riding Hood (AGG): Die! Die, die, die! You’re all gonna die!

                Red Riding Hood (AGG) is bringing the fight to the werewolves, willingly running into the middle of the pack to get surrounded so that she can cut them all up with ease.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: This is so violent! The werewolves are looking like the victims here!

Itami: This is wonderful! I can feel all the pain they’re generating!

Mira: I see that my Red Riding Hood isn’t the only one who has moved on from being a naïve little girl.

Itami: It may have been a children’s story but the contents are in fact for adults all over. Grandmother gets eaten by wolf, granddaughter gets eaten by cosplaying wolf, and then wolf gets gored by woodcutter/hunter. And by the way, one of the oldest versions ends after the wolf eats Red Riding Hood, with no rescue coming. And that’s barely the worst version.

Sola: Stop ruining my childhood! *sob*

Itami: Oh… I forgot you were still in the middle of it! Hahaha!

Mira: Itami, stop that.

Itami: Okay.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                It started raining. Deep in the forest, the raindrops had become blood red. The trees had been painted in red. Even the soil had turned red. In the middle of it all were two yellow eyes shining brightly in the middle of the crimson darkness.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): More… MORE! Come and get me! I’m right here!

               A single werewolf came leaping towards her. She gets down on one knee and shreds the werewolf into two pieces. Two more came running towards her, one on her left, the other coming from the right. She kicks one werewolf’s face to make it flinch while shredding the other, and then goes on to shred the first one as well. Four more werewolves came, this time coming from four different sides.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): Coming in waves now, eh? Well, whatever. I’m gonna conquer that wave as well!

                And just like what she said, she managed to defeat all four werewolves easily.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): Are they coming from six sides this time…?

                A few minutes later…  Red Riding Hood (AGG) is fighting multiple enemies deep in the forest, the night sky filling the entire place with the trees’ shadows.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): Yeah! Keep coming, you bastards! I’m gonna take you all out!

                The werewolves suddenly surrounded her in a surprisingly organized formation and started attacking her with coordinated movements.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): What in the world is happening here?!

                Behind the formation of the creatures stood another female figure, seemingly giving the werewolves commands.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): You’re working with them?! Have you no shame? What about your grandmother’s fate?!

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): I’m done with that crap! You punks, let’s beat her up together!

                The creatures started howling in unison.

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: This…is definitely a surprise. I thought you said the werewolves are programmed to attack both of them.

Itami: They were. But Sola’s Red Riding Hood formed a bond with them through fighting and has earned their respect. And then she made them join her gang.

Sola: Sounds about right…

Mira: But didn’t your Red Riding Hood’s grandmother get eaten by a wolf?

Sola: That’s definitely the case. But it seems like she finally got past that, emotionally speaking.

Itami: Why so surprised? Didn’t you control an army of dogs at some point?

Mira: I never did that. You must be talking about a Mira from another universe.

Itami: In fact I am.

Sola: Don’t make things confusing for me…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): Yes! That’s the way! Get into her blind spot constantly!

Red Riding Hood (AGG): WHAT blind spot are you talking about?!

                Red Riding Hood (AGG) spins around the battlefield like a tornado while cutting through the werewolves with her chainsaw.

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): I’ll just have to show you! C’mon, you guys!

                One of the werewolves threw Red Riding Hood (Otogi) up into the air while the others are keeping her opponent busy.

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): This is what I’m talking about! You’re actually wide open!

Red Riding Hood (AGG): From above?!

                Red Riding Hood (AGG) didn’t have the convenience to counter her counterpart’s sudden attack as she is busy stopping multiple attacks. Red Riding Hood (Otogi) dropped straight down to her, with the baseball bat aimed straight at her head. It hits her right on the mark. Red Riding Hood (AGG) stops attacking and drops on all fours.

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): Looks like this is the end…

                Red Riding Hood (AGG) is still defending herself from the werewolves with one hand holding her chainsaw. Red Riding Hood (Otogi) is doing something to her baseball bat.

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): Found these barbed wires and nails back in the town. This’ll finish you off!

                Red Riding Hood (Otogi) started her baseball bat’s downward swing at the now weakened Red Riding Hood (AGG).

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): Shall I call this baseball bat Lucil— Wha—?!

                Red Riding Hood (AGG) used her Skill, Wave Hunter, to boost her defense. She used her chainsaw like a shield to block the attack.

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): You… You’re really good, I’ll give you that. But…there’s no way out for you in this situation.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): Think again!

                Red Riding Hood (AGG) used her chainsaw on the ground around her, sending soil flying all over the place. This hinders her enemies’ vision and allows her to slip out of their formation.

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): M-my eyes… Crap. Quick, follow and finish her off!

                Red Riding Hood (AGG) found her way into the village. Itami is sitting on top of a wooden crate while drinking assam tea.

Itami: Having fun?

Red Riding Hood (AGG): Heh. I guess. This’ll be a good warm up for when I kill actual big bad wolves in my world. If only I asked for a Mecha Princess or something earlier…

Itami: Well, too bad. I’m not accepting requests anymore.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): I know— Whoops, I gotta go. They’ll be here soon.

                However, before Red Riding Hood (AGG) can get a chance to walk away from Itami, her counterpart suddenly jumped out from the window next to her and attacked.

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): Moving ahead of my gang really paid off. I’ve found you!

Red Riding Hood (AGG): Did you just tell me you’re on your own right now?

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): I guess I did.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): Then I’ll be able to focus all my strength on you this time!

                Red Riding Hood (AGG) started swinging her chainsaw at her counterpart who is skillfully using her baseball bat to swat the enemy weapon to the sides until she finally managed to swat it off Red Riding Hood (AGG)’s hand.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): Don’t celebrate just yet! Incoming wave!

                Red Riding Hood (AGG) kicks up a wooden board that was lying around and uses it to whack her opponent away. Red Riding Hood (Otogi) crashes through a house’s door. Red Riding Hood (AGG) grabbed her chainsaw to finish the job, but some werewolves arrived and got in her way. After getting rid of them, she ran into the house only to find her counterpart already up on her feet. The werewolves entered through the door and every window of the house to attack Red Riding Hood (AGG).

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): Stop, all of you!

Red Riding Hood (AGG): What’s up? Want a one-on-one?

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): This house…

Red Riding Hood (AGG): Huh…? *looks around* Now that I got good look at it…

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): In that case, right across that path into the forest is…

Red Riding Hood (AGG): I’m going!

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): I’m coming with you. You guys stay here.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Why’d they stopped fighting…?

Mira: I’ve got no clue… Itami, I bet you did something again.

Itami: Of course I did. I am Itami, an evil entity by birth. I like messing with people’s minds.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                The Red Riding Hood pair made their way deep into the forest until they found an old house.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): It’s really it.

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): Yeah.

                Red Riding Hood (Otogi) grabbed on to the front door’s doorknob but froze in place immediately. Red Riding Hood (AGG) placed her hand on top of her counterpart’s.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): What are you doing at this point? We’re going in, ready or not.

                They opened the door together and found what seems to be a feminine figure’s shadow reflecting on a thin curtain. They ran to opposing sides of the curtain at the same time in order to get a better view of the figure. When they finally got to the front of it, it turned out to be a set of clothes hanging from a piece of wooden pole.

                Red Riding Hood (Otogi) reached out to her counterpart’s hand. They both squeezed each other’s hand tightly and remained quiet for several minutes.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: I don’t get it. What’s gotten into them?

Mira: It’s grandma’s house!

Sola: Your grandma lives there?!

Mira: N-no! Their grandma’s house!

Sola: O-of course!!! I knew it all along! I was just testing you! Yep, it was a test! H-ha hahaha…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Red Riding Hood (AGG): This is where everything started for us…

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): Let’s end it here.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): Yeah.

                Red Riding Hood (AGG) left her chainsaw on the table and walked towards the door. Red Riding Hood (Otogi) also left her baseball bat on top of the chainsaw.

Red Riding Hood (AGG/Otogi): We’re going, grandma. *bows down*

                They closed the door and stood in front of each other in front of the house. Red Riding Hood (AGG) tightened her gloves’ grip. After a short while, they started punching each other.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): I’m gonna kill them all! Every bad wolf that threatens the lives of innocent people!

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): I’m gonna control them all! So that they won’t threaten innocent people in the first place!

Red Riding Hood (AGG): How long will that take? How can you be sure all of them are really in your control?

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): You witnessed it today! Those werewolves were out to get us, but I was able to put them under my command!

                Red Riding Hood (Otogi) used her Skill, Tough Talk, to inflict a huge amount of damage to her counterpart. Red Riding Hood (AGG) tried to block with her own Skill, but Tough Talk had Silence as a side effect, preventing her Skill from activating. Red Riding Hood (Otogi)’s Abilities made the damage dealt even bigger.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): Their master didn’t even bother fighting for control! She just allowed you to do what you want, and they were just game pieces to begin with! I’m sure the world you live in is much more complicated than that!

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): It is! But I’m not gonna stop! I’m going to conquer all of them!

Red Riding Hood (AGG): Then I won’t stop either! Every bad wolf out there… I’m going to butcher them all!

Red Riding Hood (AGG/Otogi): Everything I do, in honor of grandmother!

                They both gave each other one last hard punch on the face. They lost balance at the same time and fell on their knees while holding on to each other for support. Red Riding Hood (Otogi) reached to the back of her counterpart’s head and put their foreheads together.

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): I ain’t gonna tell you what to do with your life. But promise grandma. You’re gonna see it through to the end.

Red Riding Hood (AGG): My job’s easier than yours, idiot.

                Red Riding Hood (AGG) collapsed on her counterpart’s shoulder. Several drops of tears escaped Red Riding Hood (Otogi)’s eyes.

Red Riding Hood (Otogi): I know it’s hard, but… I’m sure grandma’s always watching over us.

                Itami, who was sitting on the front porch, stood up and declared the winner.

Itami: The Red Riding Hood from Mira’s world is unconscious. The winner is Sola’s Red Riding Hood.

 

**Later, in the control room…**

Mira: Itami, there you go again, helping people with their emotional needs.

Sola: Your villain approval rating will plummet at this rate.

Itami: I have no idea what you two are talking about. I was thinking I’d give them the hope of meeting grandma one more time, only to turn it into despair when they find out it was nothing but a bunch of clothes. I wanted to see the despair on their faces.

Sola: Oh, is that so…?

 

**SCORE… AGG=7, Otogi=9, Draw=1**

 


	20. A Great Blade’s Power

Sola chose the next pair of competitors. They were the poster girls of the Five Blades Under Heaven, Dojigiri from Mira’s world, and Dojigiri Yasutsuna, a.k.a. Tsuna, from Mira’s world. Itami transformed the arena into a town that resembled Kyoto.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            At the gate for Sola’s world…

Tsuna: So I just need to fight my hardest to contribute to this mission, right? But you told me Ibaraki already embarrassed himself in front of his counterpart. I can’t let the Bureau of the Occult look like a joke in front of these people. On top of that, Onimaru lost her match, and Mikazuki’s ended with a draw. I’m going to aim for victory.

Sola: Yeah! Good luck out there!

Tsuna: By the way, have you been counting the score so far?

Sola: Yes. We’re currently on the lead, actually.

Tsuna: That’s good to hear. I plan to keep it that way.

            At the gate for Mira’s world…

Dojigiri: A battle with another me… I swear to the blade of this sword. I shall be victorious!

Mira: Yeah! We may be trying to save two worlds right now, but there’s nothing wrong with getting more victories along the way. The dangers (including Itami’s antics) aside, this right here is like a sports competition.

Dojigiri: A sports competition... But since fatal blows don’t kill in this place I will fight her like I’m trying to kill her for real.

            Mira and Sola returned to the control room. The competitors proceeded to Itami for the final instructions.

Itami: Now for the additional rules of this match. A third fighter will join you two and attack both of you equally. If you defeat this thing it will rise again after a certain amount of time has passed and will resume attacking. It will also get a little bit stronger every time it gets up.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Could it be Suki Aihara again?

Mira: Maybe. Or another one of her minions.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Both competitors chose not to request for additional items.

Itami: In that case, begin the match.

Dojigiri: Let’s have a fair fight.

Tsuna: Agreed. I will start things off!

Dojigiri: Fine. Come!

            Tsuna came running towards Dojigiri, and Dojigiri prepared to counterattack, but the third fighter emerged from below the ground between them.

?????: Yasutsuna! I’ve finally found you!

Tsuna: Y-you again! I thought we got rid of you already!

Dojigiri: What is that thing?

Tsuna: Some stalker who can’t get a clue…

Dojigiri: And you’re telling us this is the 3rd fighter?

Itami: Yes. It’s the original Noddy, too. Not a clone I crafted from his image.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: T-the real one?! How’d you even get your hands on him?!

Itami: Heh…

            Itami gave Sola an evil smile.

Itami: Actually—

Sola: I triggered her evil side!

Mira: I guess you did. Stop asking questions for now.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Tsuna: What a pain… To think I have to see this guy again…

Noddy: Hm? What is this? There are two Yasutsunas… You are the one I’ve loved since forever. And the other one…her eyes are sharper, but deep within, they hide an irresistible pinch of cuteness…

Tsuna: You creep… I thought you finally moved on.

Noddy: This troubles me… To have two Yasutsuna right in front of—

            Noddy was sliced into two pieces.

Dojigiri: There. At least we won’t have to worry about him for a while.

Tsuna: I appreciate it. Now, let’s continue where we left off. Here I come!

            Tsuna went ahead and attacked Dojigiri with her sword. Dojigiri blocked it with her own sword. Tsuna tried to push forward but her counterpart is managing to stand her ground.

Tsuna: You’re quite strong… Then how about this?

            Tsuna performed a series of quick strikes. Dojigiri did the same and the two of them created what seemed to be a practiced performance of blocks and counters.

Dojigiri: You’re footwork’s really good. I could learn a thing or two from you.

Tsuna: And the way you blocked my attacks are well executed. Try this one next! Destruct Mode!

            Tsuna used her Skill, Destruct Mode, which is capable of dealing damage to all nearby enemies. Dojigiri sensed the nature of the attack and chose to defend herself instead of dodging.

Dojigiri: It’s getting through…?

            Tsuna’s Ability, Demon Dicer, came into play, dealing some critical damage to Dojigiri.

Dojigiri: How careless of me… It’s my turn now!

            Dojigiri attacked her counterpart with a powerful strike. Tsuna blocked it with her sword, but her counterpart is managing to push her back a little.

Tsuna: Impressive… But I don’t plan to just stand here and be defeated!

            Tsuna tried to use Destruct Mode again, but…

Dojigiri: The feeling is mutual. I’m fighting to win.

            Dojigiri rushed towards Tsuna in order to interrupt the latter’s Skill activation. Tsuna cancelled the use of her Skill and moved her sword to block the attack. She managed to block the initial strike, but it turned out to be a feint with no real power put into the swing. Dojigiri suddenly changed the angle of her sword, and before Tsuna can react, she already took a minor hit through the right side of her hips.

Tsuna: Ugh… This is nothing!

            Tsuna endured the pain and performed a series of quick strikes just after her opponent’s blade went through her hips. Dojigiri noticed the attack and moved accordingly to block but didn’t have enough time to adjust in order to stop the first two strikes.

            Noddy started moving again, already back in one piece.

Noddy: I have decided. I will love both of you equally! For my heart is big enough to love you both!

Tsuna: Oh, shut your mouth!

Dojigiri: Let’s beat him up first. Come on.

Tsuna: Thanks. I appreciate your willingness to shut him up.

            Dojigiri tried the same attack she used on Noddy before. Noddy simply blocked the attack with his helmet.

Dojigiri: It’s definitely stronger, just like what that girl said.

Tsuna: But this much...is nothing for the two of us! Destruct mode!

Noddy: That weak attack won’t work on me!

Dojigiri: Maybe. But you’ve forgotten about me already!

            Dojigiri stabbed his left eye and started cutting him from there.

Noddy: Graaaahhh!

Tsuna: If that’s not enough for you, take this as well.

            Tsuna used Destruct Mode at point blank range on Noddy’s damaged part. Noddy crashes to the ground and stops moving.

Tsuna: He’s done for the moment. Let’s continue.

Dojigiri: *nods*

            After a few minutes of exchanging blows…

Tsuna: *pant, pant, pant…*

Dojigiri: I believe he’s getting up soon. Should we continue fighting or prepare to fight him?

Tsuna: Your call…

Noddy: Yasutsuna! My love!

            Noddy tries to hug Tsuna by ramming into her. Tsuna is caught off-guard and receives the hit. Dojigiri rushes to her side to cover her.

Dojigiri: You say you love her but you attacked her. Despicable fool!

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: So he tried to hug her…but he doesn’t have arms and hands, so…

Sola: Yeah, he’s just a floating, severed head. There’s no way he can hug anything.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Noddy: No need to be jealous… I love you just as much as I love her! Here, I’ll give you a hug, Yasutsuna!

            Noddy tried to ram Dojigiri this time. His helmet clashed with her sword. Both of them are trying to push each other back.

Dojigiri: Hurry! Get up! I can’t hold him for much longer.

Tsuna: I owe you one… Get down!

            Dojigiri disengaged and allowed Noddy to pass by above her. Tsuna is waiting for him, her Skill Proof of Love already activating.

Tsuna: Now eat this! Yaaah!

Noddy: Gaaahhh!

Tsuna: Now, Dojigiri!

            Noddy quickly turned around to tackle Dojigiri’s attack. He managed to block Dojigiri’s attack with his helmet but, to his surprise, the helmet slowly started to crack until he shattered into several pieces. Tsuna’s Skill had the side effect of making its target receive more damage, allowing Dojigiri’s already powerful strikes to cleave through his reinforced helmet.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Wow~ they really make a good team. My Tsuna’s versatility and your Dojigiri’s sheer power… Noddy’s got no chance of being the surprise victor in this match!

Itami: Unless he waits for them to get tired before he knocks both of them out. Of course, if that situation were to arise, I would be paying close attention to who goes out first in order to determine a winner.

Mira: They’re going at it again. This time, it seems like they’re not holding anything back at all.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Tsuna successfully used Proof of Love on Dojigiri. With Dojigiri now receiving more damage, Tsuna proceeds to use her Skill, Destruct Mode, to create multiple strikes with increased damage. Dojigiri moved back to avoid the incoming Skill.

Tsuna: Oh, no you won’t!

            Tsuna immediately switched to activating a different Skill, the Secret Oath Slash, which has a further range than Destruct Mode.

Dojigiri: (I can’t evade it!) Aaaaahhh!

            Dojigiri was knocked down by the attack. Tsuna did not waste a second and proceeded to attack her counterpart again.

Tsuna: No hard feelings! Yaaaah!

            But Dojigiri still managed to block her attacks properly and managed to get back on her feet.

Tsuna: What monstrous strength. Then...take one more!

            Tsuna activated Proof of Love once again. Dojigiri chose to land her own attack instead of doing something about the incoming Skill. Tsuna managed to move her body slight to minimize the damage she received, but Dojigiri’s sheer power meant she still received a good amount of damage. Dojigiri on the other hand also received a good amount of damage and is now prone to receiving even more damage.

Tsuna: (I feel it… This could be the end!)

Dojigiri: (I need to give this everything I have now, or I’ll regret it forever!)

            Tsuna prepared to attack with Proof of Love once again. Dojigiri’s blade started glowing. She is preparing to use her Skill, Eternal Flash 1. But before they can attack each other, the house to their side collapsed, revealing Noddy who is once again trying to get them to like him.

Noddy: Yasutsuna! Will you marr—

            The two swords used their Skills on Noddy without hesitation. First was Tsuna’s Proof of Love, making Noddy prone to more damage, followed by Dojigiri’s Eternal Flash 1, which increased her already monstrous amount of power and defense. Noddy is immediately shattered into tiny pieces. But the two girls were not done with their Skills yet. Before both attacks subsided, they turned their blades around and struck each other through the chest.

Tsuna: We really look a lot like each other—No, we have the same face… It’s strange, getting to have a duel with someone with the same face as myself…

Dojigiri: I never imagined this scenario outside of having an evil twin. I’m grateful…for the experience…

            The two girls removed their swords from each other’s chest.

Tsuna: Sola, forgive me…

Sola: For what?

Tsuna: I…couldn’t keep my promise…

            Tsuna fell on her knees and her sword dropped to the ground.

Dojigiri: *sheaths her sword* It’s over. Victory is ours! *raises her sheathed sword*

Itami: Dojigiri Yasutsuna from Sola’s world is now unconscious! The winner is Dojigiri from Mira’s world!

 

**Later, in the Crossover arena…**

            Itami is preparing to send the two Great Blades back to their respective worlds. Sola noticed that Itami seems to be saying something to an unconscious Tsuna, so she started walking towards them.

Itami: I took you from a timeline where you had the leisure of watching Mikazuki and Doppella blush like a pair innocent flowers. But that peace is about to end. Your heart may end up being filled by despair. Know deep in your heart and mind that there’s a dark force always waiting at your side, hoping to help you unleash your inner darkness. I am Itami, I give power to those who call for me. Despair is your hope… Pain, your salvation…

Sola: Itami! What in the world are you trying to pull?!

Itami: Absolutely nothing! *smiles*

            Itami returned the sword pair back to their worlds.

Sola: Hey, I heard you!

Mira: What’s happening here?

Sola: Tsuna was there unconscious, and Itami was like, “I am the dark horse in your heart and body, say my name and my power will be yours!”

Itami: Shaza—?

Mira: Itami. What did you do?

Itami: Really, it’s not a big deal. Just making idle talk with an unconscious person whom I already know the near future of… Maybe I also advertised myself a little and offered subscription to my power if she ever had a dark version of herself.

Mira: We’re trying to save the world! Not make more minions for yourself!

Itami: Being mine is still much better than being my older sister’s. At least they have some form of deterrent against her control.

Mira: Ugh… That’s true. Your older sister really is THAT much worse than you. Ah, fine! Do what you want, if you have to! But only to a point that lets you balance the forces of good and evil! I’m really gonna be mad at you if you let Tsuna reach a breaking point because of your power! And don’t even think about making any pricey “deals” just like you did that one time with Shuten Doji! *walks away*

Itami: Yeah, sure.

Sola: (Ummm… Just like that… The mention of Itami’s sister left Mira with no choice but to spoil Itami a bit… This sister of hers must be really scary…)

            Noddy is now in one piece again. He approached Itami.

Noddy: Itami-sama. *bows down* Do you know where Yasutsuna went?

Sola: I-Itami-sama?! Why does he call you that?!

Itami: Noddy, Tsuna is about to get married to Shuten Doji right now. The wedding ceremony’s getting started.

Noddy: This cannot be! She must be being forced by that stalker! I must save my darling Yasutsuna!

Itami: Here~ let me help!

            Itami opened a portal leading to Sola’s world. There are people nearby on the other side and Sola can hear them talking about a wedding. Noddy rushed through the portal, angry.

 

**On the Other Side of the Portal…**

            (Disclaimer: The following lines on the other side of the portal belong to Mitama Games and are taken from the Otogi game’s event, Romance of the Demon and Sword.)

_Noddy: HEY! Don’t start celebrating just yet! She’s marrying me, not you! I’m the only one who can make her happy!_

_Shuten Doji: I would’ve preferred to make a proper marriage proposal, if possible…_

_Sola: Then what are you waiting for, Shotty? Now’s the perfect chance!_

_Shuten Doji: But we need to hurry up with the ceremony before Noddy does any more damage…_

_Sola: It’s fine. We can keep Noddy busy a little longer. In the meantime you can make a proper proposal to Yasutsuna!_

_Shuten Doji: Alright… Everyone knows what to do. I owe you one, <player name>! You two, Sola!_

 

**Back in the Crossover arena…**

            Itami closed the portal and started walking away to grab a drink.

Itami: And that’s where you’ll die. Farewell, Noddy.

            ...

Sola: … What did I just witness?

 

**SCORE… AGG=8, Otogi=9, Draw=1**

 


	21. Seeing is Losing

              Sola had just witnessed Itami bidding farewell to Noddy, who is destined to perish fighting against Sola and <player’s name>’s team from her past.

Sola: Wait up, Itami! What was that all about?! It seemed to me like you and Noddy knew each other even before this match. And he called you Itami-sama, just like Suki Aihara does. On top of that, that was the Noddy from that time Shotty and Tsuna were—

Itami: I’m sure you can put those three ideas together and come up with the answer on your own.

Sola: T-that’s…

Itami: Okay, I’ll spell it all out for you. Shuten Doji’s love for Tsuna created a Brute, right? I sensed the moment that Brute came into existence and went to it. I used my power to boost it up, which resulted in the Noddy you knew. Well, just a little, since it was already tough on its own. And you already know the Crossover Dimension’s time runs differently, correct? I simply borrowed Noddy from that timeline for a while for the previous match and sent him back to continue fighting you and your team.

Sola: Are you telling me Noddy was your minion all along?

Itami: Yes.

Sola: But having minions in our world even before you brought me here… T-this means that you also have a body in our world…?

Itami: That’s right! I also exist in your world. I didn’t simply cross into your world from Mira’s; I was already there!

Sola: But why would you send him to attack Shotty and Tsuna?!

Itami: He would’ve attacked them even without my intervention… It seems like you’ve been feeling too comfortable being around me. Don’t forget that I’m an evil being. I’ve been a driving force to many villains in your world’s history… It’s what my sisters and I do. In every world we exist in.

            Itami walked closer to Sola while she was talking until they were standing face-to-face with each other. Sola began to remember the hopelessness she felt when she first met Itami.

Sola: S-so even your older sister is in our world…! *gulp*

Itami: Yes. And she hates your world the most, right after Mira’s world. And it’s because of y—

Mira: Itami, are you scaring Sola again with your stories?

Sola: Mira! Where are you?

Itami: She’s in that shiny accessory you’re wearing on your chest right now. Come to think of it, you didn’t have that on you when I picked you up from your world the last time.

Mira: I gave it to her earlier. You two were taking so long so I walked into the mirror dimension to see what you two were talking about.

Itami: Hm…

Mira: And it seems to me like you’ve completely taken a liking to Sola.

Sola: How did you come to that conclusion?!

Mira: Because she’s being honest and talkative with you. Anyway, we need to proceed to the next match. I already have an idea for the next pair. Sola.

Sola: O-okay. I’m listening. Who will it be this time?

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Mira chose the next pair of competitors. The competitors were blindfolded and brought to the Crossover arena, which was turned into a labyrinth and outfitted with a lot of reflective things.

Itami: Now, for the additional rules of the match. I don’t need to point this out to both you but one gaze from your opponent’s eyes is enough to end this round. The battlefield is filled with mirrors and other reflective items. Your powers only work when the target looks at your eyes directly so I will make both of you wear special eyewear. These things can shield you from petrification but you can still use your own petrification against those who aren’t wearing one of their own. It’ll be a boring battle watching you two simply avoid each other’s gaze for minutes, so I’m going to send one of my minions to join in the battle to spice things up. If you have any additional items you want to request, whisper them to me when I approach you. However, while I will allow things that will help you avoid or hinder your enemy’s gaze, I will not allow those that will make you immune to each other’s power.

            Both competitors requested items from Itami.

Itami: Both requests have been approved. I will send you two back to the entrances. Begin the match.

 

**In the control room…**

            Itami teleported to the control room to summon her minion.

Sola: Won’t Suki Aihara lose instantly against them?

Itami: It’s possible. That’s why I’m picking a different minion for this job. Come, Koi Aihara!

Sola: A new one I’ve never seen before!

            Itami’s minion appeared in the control room. It was a little girl the same size as Suki who had black twintails. The girl is carrying a giant shield that’s more than twice as tall as her.

Koi Aihara: You called, Itami-sama?

Itami: Yes.

Koi Aihara: What would you have me do for you?

Itami: I want you to attack those two down there equally until one of them is knocked out. No one dies in this place so go all out on them. And meeting their gaze will petrify you so be careful.

Koi Aihara: *bows down* Understood. I will perform my duties. I’ll be off now.

            Koi Aihara left the control room normally through the open door.

Mira: Aren’t you going to give her one of that special eyewear?

Itami: No. I warned her. She’ll find her own way around her disadvantage.

Sola: She seems nice and normal.

            Mira looks at Sola.

Sola: She’s definitely not nice and normal.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Medusa (AGG): What a pain. If they’d let me keep her once I petrify her, then it wouldn’t be a waste of time…

Itami: Having cold feet this late…? How embarrassing for your world.

Medusa (AGG): Don’t just appear so suddenly!

Itami: Should I do it slowly?

Medusa (AGG): Agghh! Just don’t! And anyway, I don’t care about my world’s glory in this competition!

Itami: This isn’t a simple competition. Your worlds’ survival is on the line here. So go out there and hurt your opponent until she passes out because of the pain. Then I’ll let you go home immediately.

Medusa (AGG): That’s exactly what I’ll do! Hmph!

            After a while…

Medusa (AGG): Hah! There you are!

Medusa (Otogi): And where have you been? I was getting tired of waiting I thought you forfeited the battle already.

Medusa (AGG): (This is just a well-made reflection of her from a well-placed mirror. Where is she hiding right now?) If you’re so bored why don’t you come closer so we can get started?

Medusa (Otogi): If you want to fight so badly you should come closer to me instead!

Medusa (AGG): You’ve been waiting for me on that spot. There must be a trap waiting for me, right?

Medusa (Otogi): You’ll never find out if you don’t give it a try…

Itami: Less talking, more fighting! The worlds aren’t going to save themselves!

Koi Aihara: As you wish, Itami-sama.

            Koi Aihara’s shield landed on the mirror that had Medusa (Otogi)’s reflection on it, shattering the mirror into pieces. Koi landed in front of her shield, pulled the giant thing off the ground with one hand, and threw it at Medusa (AGG). Medusa (AGG) rolled out of the way.

Medusa (AGG): This little thing is the third party in this match. Not the kind of strength you’d expect from a little kid… (And she’s had her eyes closed the entire time!)

Medusa (Otogi): (This is the perfect chance to strike!)

            Medusa (Otogi) leapt out of her hiding spot and tried to grab Koi Aihara’s face so she can force her eyes open.

Medusa (Otogi): C-come on…!

            But her full strength couldn’t pull Koi’s eyes open. Koi suddenly moved quickly and bit off Medusa (Otogi)’s arm off. The rules of the Crossover arena regenerated her arm immediately.

Medusa (Otogi): Aaaaaahhhh! *moves away from Koi*

Koi Aihara: What were you trying to do? *swallows the old arm*

Medusa (AGG): S-she ate it…! She’s more of a monster than you and I can ever hope to become…

Medusa (Otogi): I never wanted to be a monster in the first place…

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Eeeekkk! *falls off from her chair*

Mira: I-Itami! Control your pet!

Itami: We’re in the middle of a match. She’s just doing her job.

Sola: But why does she have to eat it?! Is she the kind that needs to eat spirits in order to survive?

Itami: No. She only did that because she’s messed up on the inside. She does a lot of things that will make people feel sick for the sake of making people feel sick.

Sola: Why did you bring something incredibly strong to a battle between people who rely on petrification?! They can’t even open her eyes by force. That’s crazy! At this rate, Koi will just obliterate them one-sidedly!

Mira: Sola’s right, Itami. You’re here to see them perform against each other. If the neutral force is so strong, then they won’t even have the chance to focus on each other.

Itami: My goodness. So be it. Koi, I’m sorry, but I’m pulling you out of this match. They say you’re performing too well.

Koi Aihara: As you wish, Itami-sama.

            Koi Aihara disappears on the spot and is replaced with a different minion. It’s Suki Aihara.

Suki Aihara: What in the world is going on?

Itami: Attack them equally and don’t get petrified by Medusa’s eyes.

Suki Aihara: Huh?!

Itami: There, I replaced her with the idiot. Happy now?

Sola: Yes!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Suki Aihara: Looks like Koi was here and she already attacked that one… I’ll just have to balance things out and focus on the other one for now!

Medusa (AGG): She’s coming after me?!

Suki Aihara: Don’t take this personally! I’m gonna cut off your arm with my halberd! Go, Carnivore Axe!

            Suki Aihara jumps up and uses her full strength to bring down the halberd on her target!

Medusa (AGG): Forget my arm! She’s gonna knock me out at this rate!

Suki Aihara: Die, snake woman!

            The halberd landed and created a loud bang.

Medusa (AGG): Aaaaahhh! …Huh? I’m not hurt…

            Suki Aihara missed her mark by ten meters because she closed her eyes to avoid petrification.

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: Like I said, she’s an idiot.

Mira: Still, ten meters is a big miscalculation…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Medusa (AGG): Hahaha! Looks like this one isn’t as dangerous as the other one! What an idiot!

Suki Aihara: Who’re you calling an idiot?! I’m gonna slash both of you to pieces!

Medusa (Otogi): W-wait! I didn’t insult you!

Suki Aihara: Itami-sama said “equally” so it’s the right thing to do! I bet she’d give me a free trip to a black hole if I do this right.

 

**In the control room…**

Mira/Sola: Why a black hole of all places?

Itami: She had a “monologue” argument with this black hole one day and swore to feed one to her Carnivore Axe to show the black holes who the boss is.

Mira: What a big dream…

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Medusa (AGG): Whatever. This won’t end until one of us is down!

            Medusa (AGG) decides to approach her counterpart to attack. She attempts to slash the eyewear off of her opponent several times, but the snakes on the latter’s head are blocking her attempts.

Medusa (Otogi): I won’t let it be that easy!

            Medusa (Otogi) used one of her snakes to reach for her counterpart’s eyewear but Medusa (AGG) caught the snake with her hand.

Suki Aihara: Over there?!

            Suki Aihara created blade-shaped energy attacks with her halberd and fired them at the pair’s general direction. The Medusa pair is forced to let go of their opponent to dodge the attacks.

Suki Aihara: Did I hit anyone?

Sola: No.

Suki Aihara: Why the heck not?!

Itami: Because your aim sucks.

Suki Aihara: Grrr… I’m gonna kill them both eventually.

Medusa (Otogi): So annoying… Stay out of this!

            Medusa (Otogi) threw a bunch of glass shards at Suki Aihara, who had no idea she needed to dodge something because her eyes are closed. The pieces of glass all managed to hit Suki’s skin but, to the pair’s surprise, the shards simply bounced off her skin without causing any injuries.

Suki Aihara: Whoa! What was that just now?! Are you throwing pebbles at me now? How lame!

Medusa (AGG): Look, someone’s attacking Mira and the others!

Suki Aihara: What?! Who dares attack Itami-sama’s friends without inviting me?!

            Suki Aihara opens her eyes to see who was attacking Mira, but the only one she found was Medusa (AGG) standing in her line of sight.

Medusa (AGG): Well, hello.

Suki Aihara: You deceived me?! I’m gonna cut you…up… What?! I’m being—

Medusa (AGG): Petrified. And that’s exactly what I’ll do to you soon— Aaaaahhh!

            Medusa (Otogi) threw a bunch of glass shards at her.

Medusa (Otogi): Thank you for taking care of that distraction for me! Now you leave the stage!

 

**In the control room…**

            Mira and Sola are looking at Itami through a monitor. Itami looks very upset and her evil aura is starting to leak out.

Itami: I know she’s an idiot but this is just too pathetic! I’m gonna have to put her through minion training again!

Mira: Calm down.

Itami: Okaaay~!

Sola: O.o

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Medusa (AGG): How dare you!

            Medusa (AGG) runs straight to her counterpart and starts attacking with her nails and snakes. The snakes on Medusa (Otogi)’s hair intercepts the attacks to defend her, killing some of Medusa (AGG)’s snakes.

Medusa (AGG): Grrr…!

Medusa (Otogi): It should be obvious based on the size, but my snakes are more powerful than yours. Besides…my snakes can reach farther than yours!

            One of Medusa (Otogi)’s snakes tries to grab her counterpart’s eyewear. Medusa (AGG) blocks the attack by letting the snake bite her arm.

Medusa (Otogi): Heh!

            Another one of Medusa (Otogi)’s snakes approached Medusa (AGG) from one side and tries to bite the eyewear off her face. It manages to break the left arm of the eyewear but fails to remove the item from Medusa (AGG)’s face completely. Medusa (AGG) puts some distance between them and tries to keep the eyewear on her by holding it in place with her left hand. The snakes on Medusa (AGG) started to regenerate due to the Crossover Arena’s auto-heal rule.

Medusa (Otogi): How unfortunate. You can’t use your left hand now.

Medusa (AGG): This is nothing…

Medusa (Otogi): How arrogant… Then let me see if that’s the truth.

            Medusa (Otogi) tries to attack with her snakes again. Medusa (AGG) suddenly spins around and delivers a kick to her opponent’s abdomen using the heel of her shoe.

Medusa (Otogi): Kkkhhhaaaahh!

Medusa (AGG): If we’re talking about length then my legs are longer than yours! And sexier.

Medusa (Otogi): If we’re going there then men prefer cuter and gentler girls over old hags with saggy—

Medusa (AGG): TAKE THAT BACK, YOU STUPID, GOOD FOR NOTHING LEECH!

Medusa (Otogi): Who are you calling a leech?!

Medusa (AGG): You, obviously! People like you are a disease! Acting all weak in front of others to gain their sympathy and making them do all the work you can’t do on your own, and talking like you’ve achieved something in the end.

Medusa (Otogi): DON’T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME LIKE THAT WHENYOU DON’T KNOW S*** ABOUT ME!

Medusa (AGG): YOU STARTED IT, YOU LITTLE S***!

Medusa (Otogi): I’m gonna ******* kill you!

Medusa (AGG): I’m gonna kill ******* YOU!

Mira: Language.

Itami: This is great.

            The Medusa pair started scratching and slapping each other’s face, and pulling each other’s hair.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Déjà vu…

Mira: Yeah, this looks familiar.

Itami: The Amanojaku pair also pulled this girly catfight before.

Sola: Oh, you’re right! But you said this kind of fighting won’t get us much energy…

Itami: That doesn’t seem to be the case this time. Their spirit essences are going up because of their rage.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

            Medusa (AGG) managed to pull out her counterpart’s eyewear off her face.

Medusa (Otogi): I got you now! Wha—!

            Another pair of eyewear appeared on Medusa (Otogi)’s face before Medusa (AGG) had the chance to make eye contact.

Medusa (AGG): What’s the meaning of this?! She’s cheating!

Itami: She asked me for an extra eyewear before the match. Of course, I only allowed one extra to keep the battle balanced.

Medusa (Otogi): Too bad for you!

Medusa (AGG): Tch…

            Medusa (AGG) quickly switched her broken eyewear with the one she took. She dropped the broken one to the ground.

Medusa (Otogi): Oh…

Medusa (AGG): Give it to me now, Itami!

Itami: Of course.

Medusa (Otogi): Give what…?!

            Medusa (Otogi) felt uneasy about what her opponent said. She ordered her snakes to attack Medusa (AGG) quickly. Something appeared on Medusa (AGG)’s hands and she immediately put them to use. The snakes missed their mark, and soon, Medusa (Otogi) can’t see anything herself.

Medusa (Otogi): W-what happened…?! I can’t see! T-this smell...spray paint?!

Medusa (AGG): Hahaha! What are you going to do now?! Here I come!

Medusa (Otogi): YOU!

            Medusa (Otogi) ordered her snakes to attack randomly at all sides to keep her counterpart away from her but they’re not hitting anything. Something fell on top of Medusa (Otogi). It was a body-sized mirror. Medusa (AGG) was flying while she was attacking blindly. Medusa (AGG)’s eyewear was knocked out of her face.

Medusa (Otogi): I-it hurts… (I can see the eyewear over there… I just need to—)

            Medusa (AGG) stepped on the eyewear and broke it.

Medusa (Otogi): Damn you!

            Medusa (AGG) lifted her counterpart by pulling her hair up in order to petrify her, but one of the snakes pulled off her eyewear as well and broke it. Medusa (AGG) dropped her counterpart.

Medusa (Otogi): Well? Do it! We’ll make this a draw!

Medusa (AGG): Aaaaaahhhh!

            Medusa (Otogi) looked to her counterpart’s face, intent on ending the match with a draw out of desperation.

Itami: Ahahaha! The match is over! The winner is Medusa from Mira’s world!

            Medusa (AGG) pulled out one of her eyes and used it to make eye contact with her counterpart to avoid petrification.

Medusa (AGG): Serves you right, you cheeky brat!

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: That was intense…visually speaking.

Mira: Yeah… Your Medusa was lucky not to see how that eye got there.

Itami: It’s Sola’s turn to choose the competitors.

Sola: Hey… Mira said before that the battles don’t necessarily need to be one-on-one.

Itami: That’s right.

Sola: Hm… Then—

 

**SCORE… AGG=9, Otogi=9, Draw=1**

 


	22. Four Swords, One Bond

**In the AGG universe, after the ending of this chapter…**

                Dojigiri (AGG) is fighting at the bottom of a waterfall. She’s fighting a horde of dragon-like Phantoms on her own, closing her eyes completely in order to put more focus on her other senses. She suddenly sensed someone’s presence that’s already near her.

Dojigiri (AGG): (Impossible! It’s already behind me?! How did I fail to notice it sooner?)

                She turns around and points her blade at the mystery presence’s neck. It was a girl with sky blue hair.

Dojigiri (AGG): Who are you?! Are you working with the master of these Phantoms?!

Itami: You don’t remember me, but we’ve met before. I require your assistance once again. Come with me.

Dojigiri (AGG): Nonsense! I don’t know you and I can sense foul energy coming from you! What makes you think I will come with you?!

                Dojigiri (AGG) moves forward in a sudden burst of speed and tries to slice Itami in half. To her surprise, Itami caught her sword with two fingers. Itami grabbed her and pushed her into a portal.

Itami: Now for the others in this world and the other world. *disappears*

Natalia Nyfe: Dojigiri was here… Where did she go…?

Lustful Angel: I hope the dragons didn’t beat her or something.

Mira: Don’t worry. She’s in a safe place right now.

Natalia Nyfe: I see…

Lustful Angel: And how can you be so sure?

Mira: I just know.

Lustful Angel: That sounds so irresponsible.

 

**In the Otogi universe, before the Clavicles of the King story line…**

                The Five Swords Under Heaven are conducting a training session to help Onimaru Kunitsuna improve her skills.

Onimaru (Otogi): It’s over now!

Mikazuki (Otogi): Y-you defeated me… With this, your training is complete. I’d say you have the right to stand proud without having to worry about the opinions of your critics.

                A blue-haired girl appeared in the middle of the group.

Itami: Good, you’re all together. This makes it easier for me. Itami dragged Dojigiri Yasutsuna, Onimaru Kunitsuna, Mikazuki Munechika, and Juzumaru Tsunetsugu into portals before they even had the chance to react.

Outenta (Otogi): You! What have you done to them?! Bring them back now or I’ll make you pay!

Itami: You’re not invited but I feel bad for leaving you out. Come with me.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Itami had restored the deleted memories of the Eight Blades Under Heaven. She changed the appearance of the arena into an old Japanese town.

Mikazuki (Otogi): Hah! If we’re all here together, then this means…

Dojigiri (AGG): A team battle.

Itami: Yes. I don’t need Mira and Sola to explain anything. No additional items for this round. No special rules. And I won’t announce it when someone is knocked out completely. It’s up to all of you to decide who survives. The first team to get wiped out loses.

Mikazuki (Otogi): That’s exactly how I want it! Come on, man! Let’s do this!

Mikazuki (AGG): So be it.

Itami: You have 10 minutes to conduct a strategy meeting. I will teleport you back to this spot after 10 minutes.

 

**In the AGG Team bench…**

Mikazuki (AGG): It’s been a long time since we were all together.

Juzumaru (AGG): True.

Dojigiri (AGG): So Onimaru and I are the only ones that won. In any case, let’s share our opponent’s capabilities with each other. Onimaru, you go first.

Onimaru (AGG): My counterpart. When I first met her she was…

 

**In the Otogi Team bench…**

Mikazuki (Otogi): Okay, ladies. Just follow my lead and things will work out.

Juzumaru (Otogi): What makes you think you’re qualified to lead us? That position obviously goes to Tsuna.

Tsuna (Otogi):  M-me?!

Onimaru (Otogi): I-I agree with Juzumaru!

Mikazuki (Otogi): Come on. Don’t force it on her now. I’m saying I’ll do it!

Juzumaru (Otogi): I’d rather go in there without a plan if following your strategy is the alternative!

Tsuna (Otogi): Let’s all calm down for a moment!

Mikazuki (Otogi): You’re screaming louder than us!

Tsuna (Otogi): I’m telling you to shut up for a while!

Onimaru (Otogi): W-we’re running out of time…

 

**In the control room…**

Itami: Did someone start the battle without my signal?

Sola: My team is going through a civil war right now.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Itami teleported the participants back to the center of the arena after 10 minutes had passed.

Tsuna (Otogi): Wha— Mikazuki, look at what you’ve done!

Mikazuki (Otogi): Why is it just my fault?!

Itami: Shut up, children! Let’s introduce our ringside commentators first; Mira, Sola, and Outenta Mitsuyo from Sola’s world.

Sola: What’s with the rushed intro?!

Juzumaru (Otogi): Outenta’s here too?!

Outenta (Otogi): Hey. It looks like my counterpart is currently inactive so they gave me another role to fulfill.

Itami: Begin the match!

                Tsuna (Otogi) immediately used her Skill, Secret Oath Slash, to keep all their opponents away.

Tsuna (Otogi): Onimaru, you’re with Juzumaru! Mikazuki, you take point! I’ll back you up!

Mikazuki (Otogi): If you say so!

Juzumaru (Otogi): This way, Onimaru! Don’t fall behind!

                Meanwhile, the AGG team moved without passing commands to each other.

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: Sola’s dream battle has finally started! What do you think of this, Outenta?

Outenta (Otogi): I think this is a good match that goes beyond the personal capabilities of each individual. Team battles require more than just raw stats to decide the outcome.

Sola: Mira’s team isn’t communicating much.

Outenta (Otogi): Well, that’s because they held a proper meeting before the match. They already know their roles. Our team on the other hand… *sigh*

Mira: It looks like the leader role fell on Tsuna after all. I guess it just comes naturally since she’s a top daemon at the Bureau.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Everyone is currently fighting their own counterpart.

Tsuna (Otogi): That’s good, Mikazuki. Keep it up.

Dojigiri (AGG): Mikazuki, let’s do it.

Mikazuki (AGG): Yeah. I’m ready.

                Dojigiri (AGG) suddenly used her sword to spread dust around her counterpart. Then, she turned her back on her and ran towards Mikazuki (Otogi).

Mikazuki (Otogi): She’s going after me?!

                Mikazuki (Otogi) blocked Dojigiri (AGG)’s attack.

Mikazuki (Otogi): What the— This Dojigiri’s strength is on an entirely different level than me or Tsuna…!

Mikazuki (AGG): And don’t forget that I’m still here!

Mikazuki (Otogi): Gah! N-not bad... But a pincer attack like this isn’t going to be enough to stop me!

                Mikazuki (AGG) and Dojigiri (AGG) are hit by a red light before landing their next attacks on Mikazuki (Otogi). The damage they inflicted on him were decreased.

Mikazuki (AGG): Their Juzumaru is using her Skill!

Dojigiri (AGG): That’s not a problem. I can do better than that.

                Dojigiri (AGG) used her Skill, Eternal Flash 1, to greatly increase the attack and defense of all her Anima allies and herself.

Dojigiri (AGG): Prepare yourself, Mikazuki of the other wor— Hm?!

                Tsuna (Otogi) arrives and attacks her counterpart from behind. Dojigiri (AGG) parries the attack while still facing away from her attacker.

Tsuna (Otogi): Sorry about that, Mikazuki!

Mikazuki (Otogi): Heh. You had me worried there for a while!

Meanwhile, on another area of the arena…

Onimaru (AGG): Show it to me! Everything you’ve learned since the last time we crossed paths!

Onimaru (Otogi): I will! I’ll prove it to you! I’m not the same Onimaru that you faced before!

Onimaru (AGG): Fancy words. Now demonstrate their weight to me!

Juzumaru (AGG): Goodness. She’s really getting into this. We’d better not lag behind their determination.

Juzumaru (Otogi): Indeed. Through the blessing of the Bud—

Juzumaru (AGG): I can’t let you do that!

                Juzumaru (AGG) quickly attacked his counterpart to stop her from performing her defense-enhancing Skill.

Onimaru (Otogi): Juzumaru!

Onimaru (AGG): Focus on your own battle! A split-second of distraction is all it takes to lose everything!

Onimaru (Otogi): Aaaah!

 

**In the control room…**

Outenta (Otogi): Looks like Team Sola is getting overpowered! Can they still make a comeback?!

Sola: It’s still too early! I’m sure they can still find a way to turn things around!

Mira: They better come up with something fast before they lose one of their members.

Outenta (Otogi): Indeed. The first team to lose a member is at a great disadvantage.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Tsuna (Otogi): Mikazuki, go Straight to the Point!

Mikazuki (Otogi): Okay! Don’t you dare go down while I’m busy!

Mikazuki (AGG): Your Skill attack, huh? But I already know how that works and I already told my teammates about it.

Mikazuki (Otogi): I wouldn’t be so sure about that.

Mikazuki (AGG): What does that mean?

                Mikazuki (Otogi) suddenly disappeared from Mikazuki (AGG) and Dojigiri (AGG)’s sights.

Mikazuki (AGG): What happened?!

Dojigiri (AGG): That’s… His Skill has a targeting condition! He’s after the others! Go, I’ll handle my own counterpart here!

Mikazuki (AGG): Yeah! Good luck—

                Tsuna (Otogi) used her Skill attacks to stall both opponents.

Tsuna (Otogi): I know I can’t win against two of you, but I won’t let you past this point!

                Meanwhile, on another area of the arena… Juzumaru (Otogi) and Onimaru (Otogi) are standing behind each other, cornered by their counterparts’ assault.

Juzumaru (Otogi): They really prepared for us! I hope the others are doing fine!

Onimaru (AGG): My disappointment in you knows no bounds.

Onimaru (Otogi): Watch out! She’s going to use her Skill!

Mikazuki (Otogi): Bring it on, if you’re feeling brave!

                Mikazuki (Otogi) suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and delivered an attack using his Skill, Straight to the Point, to Onimaru (AGG). Onimaru (AGG) is caught off guard and received the full power of the attack.

Juzumaru (AGG): Onimaru!

Onimaru (Otogi): Yaaah! *uses Skill attack on Juzumaru (AGG)*

Juzumaru (AGG): Gaaah!

Juzumaru (Otogi): Mikazuki! What about Tsuna?!

Mikazuki (Otogi): She sent me here. Just believe in her! More importantly, did we get at least one of them?

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: Whoa! Team Sola makes a comeback with a targeting condition that was previously undiscovered by Team Mira!

Outenta (Otogi): I’d tell you how it works, but let’s not spill the secret to the people down there for the sake of fairness.

Itami: *using telepathy on Mira, Sola, and Outenta* It’s basically aiming for the one in the best condition.

Sola: Well, your Mikazuki had no way of discovering that during a one-on-one battle.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Onimaru (AGG): Hahaha…

Mikazuki (Otogi): It wasn’t enough?!

Onimaru (Otogi): Their Juzumaru is getting up too!

Onimaru (AGG): Perfect timing, Dojigiri… We owe you one.

                Dojigiri (AGG) had used her Skill, Eternal Flash 1, to boost her team’s Attack and Defense, allowing her comrades to endure the attacks they received.

Juzumaru (Otogi): Through the blessing of the Buddha, no one shall be harmed! Let’s increase our defense as well while I have the chance.

Mikazuki (Otogi): Good idea. I will deal with their Juzumaru. You help Onimaru with her counterpart.

Juzumaru (Otogi): I can’t believe I’m following your orders. Let’s go, Onimaru!

Onimaru (AGG): My disappointment in you—

Juzumaru (Otogi): I won’t allow that!

                Juzumaru (Otogi) and Onimaru (Otogi)’s combined efforts are stopping Onimaru (AGG) from performing her Skill attack. Meanwhile, Juzumaru (AGG) is unable to hold his ground against Mikazuki (Otogi).

Mikazuki (Otogi): This is it! Say goodbye to the battlefield! *attacks Juzumaru (AGG)*

Juzumaru (AGG): Gaaahh!

Mikazuki (Otogi): One more—

                But before he can attack Juzumaru (AGG) again, something crashes into the area. It was Tsuna (Otogi), who was sent flying by her counterpart’s attack. She’s unable to stand back up.

Mikazuki (Otogi): Tsuna! Say something!

Tsuna (Otogi): S-sorry… I couldn’t hold them off…

Dojigiri (AGG): Time to step down from the stage, my counterpart!

Mikazuki (Otogi): Tch! *uses Straight to the Point*

Onimaru (AGG): It’s that attack again…

                This time, the target of the Skill attack is Dojigiri (AGG). However, she manages to react to the attack and successfully counters it.

Mikazuki (Otogi): Aaaah!

Juzumaru (Otogi): Through the blessing— Ugh!

Onimaru (AGG): Do you think I’d let you do tha—?

Onimaru (Otogi): —tsunami would spook me!

                Onimaru (Otogi) used her Skill, Flash and Slash, to attack all her opponents.

Mikazuki (AGG): The little girl’s really quick on her feet, but—

Juzumaru (Otogi): Through the blessing of the Budhha, no one shall be harmed! *attacks all enemies*

                Onimaru (Otogi) is able to parry Mikazuki (AGG)’s attack with the help of Juzumaru (Otogi)’s Skill.

Mikazuki (Otogi): Now’s my chance! *attacks Juzumaru (AGG)*

Juzumaru (AGG): Aaaaaaahhhh!

 

**In the control room…**

Outenta (Otogi): Team Mira’s Juzumaru just took 3 attacks! He’s down and he’s not moving!

Mira: Could this be the end for our Juzumaru?

Sola: But there’s no way to tell for sure because Itami won’t be announcing KOs this time!

Itami: Let me just add something. If a competitor is truly knocked out, then I will use my power to keep them in that state until the match is over.

Sola: That doesn’t do much for us viewers.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Mikazuki (AGG): Here I come, Mikazuki! *attacks Mikazuki (Otogi)*

Mikazuki (Otogi): You asked for it!

Onimaru (AGG): Come! Let us continue your evaluation! *attacks Onimaru (Otogi)*

Onimaru (Otogi): L-looks like you won’t let me say no!

Juzumaru (Otogi): Wait a second, you two…! That leaves me with…

Dojigiri (AGG): …

Juzumaru (Otogi): Looks like it’s you and me! *attacks Dojigiri (AGG)*

                Dojigiri (AGG) dodges her attack and seems to be looking at something else aside from her. Dojigiri (AGG) suddenly runs past Juzumaru (Otogi).

Juzumaru (Otogi): What?! …! Oh no! She’s after Tsuna!

Dojigiri (AGG): I don’t want to do this to you when you can barely stay conscious, but this is a team battle. My team’s victory takes priority!

Tsuna (Otogi): That’s…just how it is…!

Juzumaru (Otogi): I won’t let that happen!

                Juzumaru (Otogi) uses her prayer beads to pull Dojigiri (AGG)’s hand.

Juzumaru (Otogi): Through the blessing of the Budhha, no one shall be harmed!

                Dojigiri (AGG) breaks out of the prayer beads and continues to approach Tsuna (Otogi). Tsuna (Otogi) tries to stand on wobbly legs.

Dojigiri (AGG): I will be the one to take you down, Tsuna!

Juzumaru (Otogi): Tsuna!

                Juzumaru (Otogi) manages to get between the two just in time to defend her ally from the attack. Her Skill is helping her hold back Dojigiri (AGG)’s far superior strength.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: Juzumaru made it in time!

Mira: No, this is a bad situation for her.

Sola: Why?

Itami: Because our Dojigiri’s strength is more than double of your Juzumaru’s. Even with her Skill and Ability, Dojigiri still maintains a lot of power to push forward. And…

Sola: And what?

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Dojigiri (AGG)’s sword starts glowing.

Tsuna (Otogi): R-run!

Juzumaru (Otogi): But if I leave my position, you will—

Tsuna (Otogi): Doesn’t matter! The others need your Skill’s defensive effect!

Dojigiri (AGG): Too late.

                Dojigiri (AGG) used her Skill, Eternal Flash 1, which enhances her entire team’s Attack and Defense. She easily pushes her opponent’s sword aside and delivers a powerful slash across her body. Juzumaru (Otogi) immediately falls on her knees, and then falls face down on the ground.

Dojigiri (AGG): It’s your turn now, Tsuna.

Onimaru (Otogi): Tsuna, I’m here to help you! *attacks Dojigiri (Otogi)*

                Onimaru (Otogi) used her Skill, Flash and Slash, to attack all her opponents so that she can quickly assist Tsuna (Otogi). But Dojigiri (AGG) blocks her attack without moving from her position.

Onimaru (Otogi): !!!

Mikazuki (Otogi): Keep it together, Onimaru!

                Mikazuki (Otogi) used his Skill, which targeted Dojigiri (AGG) at the moment, to rush to their side. Dojigiri (AGG) picked up Juzumaru (Otogi)’s sword to block Mikazuki (Otogi)’s attack. Then, she pushed both of them back at the same time.

Mikazuki (Otogi): What?!

Mikazuki (AGG): Are you alright, Dojigiri?

Dojigiri (AGG): Yes.

Onimaru (AGG): The little kid certainly improved her speed. And her attacks bite harder too. That makes me happy.

Tsuna (Otogi): Onimaru, Giant Demon-Slicer! Now!

                Onimaru (Otogi) used her Skill, Giant Demon-Slicer, to attack all three of her opponents. All three blocked her attack, with Dojigiri (AGG) being the last to be targeted. At the same time, Mikazuki (Otogi) and Tsuna (Otogi) activated their Skills as well. Mikazuki (Otogi)’s Skill still had Dojigiri (AGG) as its current target. Meanwhile, Tsuna (Otogi) used Proof of Love, which automatically targets Dojigiri (AGG) who has the highest Attack in her team. With three attacks aimed at her, Dojigiri (AGG) fails to stop Tsuna (Otogi)’s attack.

Tsuna (Otogi): Don’t stop, Onimaru! Do it again!

Onimaru (Otogi): Yes!

                At the same time as Onimaru (Otogi)’s Skill attacks, Tsuna (Otogi) unleashes her own multi-target Skill attacks, forcing their three opponents to go on the defensive. Because she took Tsuna (Otogi)’s Proof of Love attack, Dojigiri (AGG) is receiving more damage than her allies.

Mikazuki (Otogi): There’s my opportunity!

                Mikazuki (Otogi) used his Skill attack again. Mikazuki (AGG) tried to go to Dojigiri (AGG) to defend her but, to his surprise, the attack was actually directed at him.

Mikazuki (AGG): Ugh! I don’t understand your Skill’s targeting condition at all…

Dojigiri (AGG): (It’s targeting Mikazuki this time? It can’t be random… But if he was free to choose there were better chances to use his Skill, but instead he relies on his strength alone at most times, unlike Tsuna and the other two…)

Tsuna (Otogi): It’s working! Don’t stop!

Onimaru (AGG): We need to change the situation now! My disappointment in you knows no bounds…

                Onimaru (AGG) used her Skill even though she’s about to get attacked. Mikazuki (Otogi)’s Skill attack targeted her this time. Onimaru (Otogi)’s Skill attack quickly followed.

Dojigiri (AGG): Onimaru!

                Dojigiri (AGG) also used her Skill to boost her team’s Attack and Defense. When Onimaru (Otogi) turned to her to finish her multi-target Skill attack, the combined effects of Onimaru (AGG)’s and her own Skills rendered Onimaru (Otogi)’s attack worthless. She swiftly counterattacked and inflicted damage on the smaller girl.

Mikazuki (Otogi): Crap! Onimaru! Move! Onimaru!

Onimaru (Otogi): I-I’m fine! But how…?

Dojigiri (AGG): This attack…

Mikazuki (AGG): There’s no mistake…

Mikazuki (Otogi): What?

                Team Mira has been attacked by a multi-target attack before Dojigiri (AGG) could inflict damage on Onimaru (Otogi). Someone attacks Dojigiri (AGG).

Dojigiri (AGG): I see. You can still fight on.

Juzumaru (Otogi): That’s right! Though the pain was so intense I couldn’t move for a while.

Mikazuki (AGG): And that sword you’re holding…

Juzumaru (Otogi): My counterpart’s sword. Because you’re holding mine right now, Dojigiri.

Dojigiri (AGG): Take it back.

                Dojigiri (AGG) returned Juzumaru (Otogi)’s sword. Juzumaru (Otogi) gave Dojigiri (AGG) her counterpart’s sword in exchange.

Tsuna (Otogi): Let’s take advantage of our numbers while we still can! Juzumaru, Onimaru, multi-target attacks! Mikazuki, keep them away from us!

Mikazuki (Otogi): Gladly! It’s the man’s job to protect the women!

                Dojigiri (AGG) and Onimaru (AGG) tried to use their own Skills to boost their defenses but the non-stop multi-target attacks prevented them from doing so. Mikazuki (Otogi) is about to use his Skill again.

Dojigiri (AGG): (What if…?)

                Mikazuki (Otogi) disappeared from his position.

Dojigiri (AGG): Over there?!

                Dojigiri (AGG) threw Juzumaru (AGG)’s sword at no one in particular, near Mikazuki (AGG). Mikazuki (Otogi) suddenly appeared in front of Mikazuki (AGG) and successfully used his Skill on him. However, the sword Dojigiri (AGG) threw managed to pierce his torso from one side to another.

Mikazuki (Otogi): N-not yet… I can still go on!

Mikazuki (AGG): Me too… I’m the only one who should defeat you!

                The Mikazuki pair attacked each other with a single swing of their swords. Mikazuki (Otogi) fell down, while Mikazuki (AGG) remained standing.

Mikazuki (AGG): Let this be the true conclusion of our previous match.

Onimaru (Otogi): Yaaaah!

                Onimaru (Otogi)’s speeding Giant Demon-Slicer Skill caught Mikazuki (AGG) by surprise and knocked him down to the ground.

Onimaru (Otogi): I-I caught him… I did it! –Aaaahhhh!

Onimaru (AGG): Learn from his mistake! Don’t celebrate over winning a single battle until the war is over!

Tsuna (Otogi): Juzumaru, stall Dojigiri. I’m going to help Onimaru.

Juzumaru (Otogi): Don’t take too long!

                Onimaru (AGG) blocked Tsuna (Otogi)’s incoming attack on top of attacking her counterpart with a barrage of swings.

Tsuna (Otogi): Unbelievable! She’s just like my counterpart… Her raw power alone makes her a hard opponent. Even with the two of us…

Onimaru (Otogi): I have an idea!

Tsuna (Otogi): Okay. Do it!

Onimaru (Otogi): If your attack doesn’t work, then try something else. If you have nothing else in your arsenal, then use what you have in a different way.

Onimaru (AGG): Those were my words to you before.

                Onimaru (Otogi) prepared to use her Skill, Giant Demon-Slicer, and tilted her body.

Onimaru (AGG): Using the soil again?

Onimaru (Otogi): Yes, but in a different way.

                Onimaru (Otogi)’s Skill caused the soil to fly off towards her counterpart, just like in their previous battle. But this time, she didn’t stop. She started spinning in a circle around her counterpart and created a brown tornado. Onimaru (AGG) did her best to keep her clothes clean, but couldn’t keep up with her opponent. Tsuna (Otogi) used the opportunity to attack Onimaru (AGG). Onimaru (AGG) tries to stab Tsuna (Otogi)’s face, but the latter manages to escape with a small cut on her cheek. Tsuna (Otogi) tries to continue with her attack, but Onimaru (AGG) manages to pull her sword back quickly, using the lower end of its handle to knock Tsuna (Otogi)’s sword off her hand. Onimaru (Otogi) suddenly bursts out of the tornado she created and kicks Tsuna (Otogi)’s sword towards her counterpart. Onimaru (AGG) is struck with the sword.

Onimaru (Otogi): Onimaru!

                Onimaru (Otogi) lands in front of her counterpart and strikes her with her sword.

Onimaru (AGG): Heh… Well done. Your growth is my personal victory.

Onimaru (AGG) smiled and pats the smaller girl’s head before closing her eyes. Onimaru (Otogi) gently laid her counterpart down against the wall of a house.

 

**In the control room…**

Mira: What a turn of events! My team started off in a dominant position, but it seems to have turned into a 3 versus 1 scenario against my Dojigiri!

Sola: WE’RE GONNA WIN!

Outenta (Otogi): Settle down, Sola. In any case, this truly is a problematic situation for Mira’s Dojigiri.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

                Juzumaru (Otogi) landed next to her comrades, looking very exhausted.

Juzumaru (Otogi): *pant, pant* I nearly got knocked out a couple of times…

Tsuna (Otogi): It’s the three of us against you, Dojigiri!

Dojigiri (AGG): I will never forgive you if you hold back.

Tsuna (Otogi): I don’t intend to. Juzumaru, your Skill, Onimaru, do hit-and-runs. I will take her head on!

                Sola’s team attacked Dojigiri (AGG) together, pushing her back little by little. Dojigiri (AGG) stopped moving and suddenly closed her eyes.

Juzumaru (Otogi): What is she doing?

Tsuna (Otogi): She’s trying to focus her senses.

Onigiri (Otogi): Then, if we attack now…

Dojigiri (AGG): It doesn’t matter if you attack or not.

                Dojigiri (AGG) makes the first move and attacks Tsuna (Otogi) with strikes that are more precise and heavier than the ones she’s been dealing so far. Juzumaru (Otogi) used her Skill to strike Dojigiri (AGG) from a distance, but she deflected the Skill attack with her sword. Onigiri (Otogi), who was about to approach her for a quick attack, was hit by the deflected attack.

Tsuna (Otogi): Attack her from three sides!

                The trio closed in on Dojigiri (AGG) and engaged her in melee combat, but she’s somehow deflecting all of their attacks with just her sword.

Onimaru (Otogi): What do we do now? It’s not working at all!

Tsuna (Otogi): Everyone, your Skill attack!

                Dojigiri (AGG) deflected Juzumaru (Otogi)’s Skill attack again. Onimaru (Otogi) followed up with a Giant Demon-Slicer, but Dojigiri (AGG) also managed to block her attack. With her counterpart’s sword currently engaged with Onimaru (Otogi), Tsuna (Otogi) uses her Skill, Proof of Love, to attack. Dojigiri (AGG) also deflects the attack.

Juzumaru (Otogi): I’m almost done for… At the very least, I’ll give the two of you something to take advantage of!

                Juzumaru (Otogi) leapt closer to Dojigiri (AGG) for her next attack. Dojigiri (AGG) stabbed her through the belly. Juzumaru (Otogi) activated her Skill attack while stopping Dojigiri (AGG) from pulling her sword out. Dojigiri (AGG) is hit by the attack, but finally manages to push the now unconscious Juzumaru (Otogi) away from her sword.

Tsuna (Otogi): Juzumaru… Onimaru, let’s not waste time. Let’s make the most out of her sacrifice while her Skill is still in effect.

Onimaru (Otogi): Yes!

Tsuna (Otogi): Dojigiri! *attacks Dojigiri (AGG) using Proof of Love*

                Dojigiri (AGG) successfully blocked the attack while also stopping Onimaru (Otogi)’s series of quick attacks.

Onimaru (Otogi): Tsuna, use this!

                Onimaru (Otogi) gave Mikazuki (Otogi)’s sword to Tsuna (Otogi).

Tsuna (Otogi): Engraving “I love Doppella!” on a national treasure’s blade… What does Mikazuki think he’s doing?!

Dojigiri (AGG): Hm? How vulgar… Still, it is his body before it’s a national treasure.

                Tsuna (AGG) started fighting using two swords. Onimaru (Otogi) also picked up Juzumaru (Otogi)’s sword and used it together with her own. They finally landed one blow each on Dojigiri (AGG). Dojigiri (AGG) opened her eyes and seemed to have hallucinated seeing Mikazuki (Otogi) and Juzumaru (Otogi) standing next to Tsuna (Otogi) and Onimaru (Otogi)’s sides.

Tsuna (Otogi): Each on our own, we are far weaker compared to you. But I will dare to say this! I believe that the bonds between the four of us are far stronger than yours!

 

**In the control room…**

Outenta (Otogi): That’s actually FIVE of us, but I’m not in the arena at the moment.

Tsuna (Otogi): I-I’m sorry…

Outenta (Otogi): It’s fine. I’m just doing my own job.

Mira: I will have to agree with Tsuna on this one. Based on the time I spent with the two groups, Sola’s team is indeed closer to each other than my group is.

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Onimaru (Otogi): I can feel the end approaching. This is the final battle, isn’t it?

Tsuna (Otogi): That’s what I intend to do. Will you follow me?

Onimaru (Otogi): Of course!

                Tsuna (Otogi) used Proof of Love again, while Onimaru (Otogi) used Giant Demon-Slicer. Being the faster one, Onimaru (Otogi) makes contact with their opponent first. The added strength of Juzumaru (Otogi)’s sword makes her spinning attack more powerful.  But still, Dojigiri (AGG) somehow managed to push her back. Tsuna (Otogi)’s attack came and Dojigiri (AGG) couldn’t maneuver in time to block it, making her prone to more damage. Onimaru (Otogi) performed another Skill attack, Flash and Slash, using two swords. It hits Dojigiri (AGG) from behind. Dojigiri (AGG) saw a second of opportunity and used her Skill, Eternal Flash 1, to boost her stats. She turned around and attacked Onimaru (Otogi) with it, knocking the smaller girl away from her. Onimaru (Otogi) dropped both swords and is having trouble getting up.

Tsuna (Otogi): (No! If I end up alone again, this will be a repeat of our last battle!) Dojigiri!

Dojigiri (AGG): This is it! Tsuna!

                Tsuna (Otogi) tries to use Mikazuki (Otogi)’s sword first, but Dojigiri (AGG) manages to knock it off her hand. Both of them activated the same pair of Skills that ended their previous battle and proceeded to attack each other. Onimaru (Otogi) suddenly tackled Dojigiri (AGG) by the hips, making her miss Tsuna (Otogi)’s chest. Tsuna (Otogi) manages to plant her sword through her counterpart’s chest, exactly where the heart is located. Dojigiri (AGG) stopped moving.

Itami: Everyone except for Dojigiri Yasutsuna and Onimaru Kunitsuna, both from Sola’s world, has been knocked out. Therefore, the winner of this match is Sola’s world!

Onimaru (Otogi): You did it, Tsuna! Congratulations!

Tsuna (Otogi): No. The outcome changed because you were here with me to the very end.

 

**In the control room…**

Sola: YAY! I knew it! We really did it!

Outenta (Otogi): It was a great battle. Honestly, I was expecting my comrades to lose at some point.

Mira: Itami, something seems to be wrong with Tsuna!

 

**In the Crossover arena…**

Onimaru (Otogi): Tsuna! Tsuna! What’s happening? What’s wrong?!

                Tsuna (Otogi) is kneeling down on the ground and holding on to her chest. She seems to be in a lot of pain.

Tsuna (Otogi): Aaaaaaahhhh!

Itami: For the record, I’m not involved in what’s happening to her…

                Tsuna (Otogi)’s eyes started glowing, followed by her sword’s blade. She got back up and performed a slashing attack that opened a dimensional gate, losing consciousness afterwards.

Itami: How interesting! So she can do this kind of thing! Hahaha! This isn’t like Kintaro’s fluke attack that tore through the Crossover Dimension’s unstable space. She opened a stabilized gate to another world!

Onimaru (Otogi): Huh?!

Outenta (Otogi): Which one of the two worlds does it connect to?

Itami: That’s the thing. It’s neither of the two. And not even another one where I exist in…

Sola: Our worlds are already in trouble as it is! Isn’t this bad news?! And why is this happening to Tsuna? Is she alright?

Itami: Seems like this is the first time her power awakened. Don’t worry. She only went out of control momentarily. There shouldn’t be any lasting effects, but the real problem is that this kind of power attracts my older sister’s interest. She doesn’t like it when other people can open gates between worlds with their own power.

Mira: Itami, do it. Infect Tsuna with your power and make her your minion.

Sola/Onimaru (Otogi)/Outenta (Otogi): WHAT?!

Itami: Are you sure?

Mira: If her power will attract your sister’s attention, she’ll become her minion anyway.

Itami: What? No. She will kill her immediately.

Mira: Right. Might as well make her yours… I want the sleeper agent type of infection so she can live normally, without knowing she’s your minion.

Itami: I see. And she will only remember she’s mine when my sister gets anywhere near her so she can protect herself until I get to her. But in order to even run away from my sister, she’ll need a huge dose of my power. In the next few months or years, if she encounters bad guys and they explain their master plan, she might get the unstoppable urge that she must join their cause because it’s the right thing to do.

Sola: I’m sure that won’t happen. Tsuna would NEVER betray us.

Itami: Well see about that. Here it goes. *infects Tsuna (Otogi) with her powers* …that’s done. Now what do I do about the gat— ...!?

                Itami suddenly equipped one of her armors and used her power to awaken all the competitors.

Mikazuki (Otogi): What happened?! Did we win?!

Onimaru (Otogi): We did! But now’s not the time for that! Look, Tsuna created a gate to another world!

Tsuna (Otogi): I did that…? My head hurts…

                A loud roar went through the gate. Itami protected everyone by creating 10 layers of energy shields. The roar broke through 9 of them. Someone started going out of the gate. It was a girl about the same size as Mira and Sola. She had a pair of horns on her head.

??????: I can sense it. You’re very strong. I haven’t met anyone in my life that made me feel like I might lose. Fight me! *attacks Itami*

Itami: How rude. Why don’t you introduce yourself first?! *attacks the mystery girl*

Dahlia: I am Dahlia Oberste Draconacht! Dark Dahlia, Supreme Existence, Destroyer of Destroyers, God Ender, The Original Dragon, and Hellfire of Vengeance. I have destroyed everyone that threatened my people’s safety. I will fight you whether you like it or not…

Mira: She’s basically the Dragon God of her world.

Dahlia: God? Those backstabbing traitors…? I killed them all already. I am above gods!

Mira: Sounds like something Itami and her sisters would say.

Dojigiri (AGG): How arrogant. I will have my blade test that claim of yours!

                Everyone in the Crossover Dimension prepared for battle, but…

Itami: Mira, I’m leaving the evacuation to you. I will handle their memories later. Just make sure none of you talks about your experience here.

Mira: Itami?! …Yes. I understand. Everyone, let’s go!

Mikazuki (Otogi): Like hell I’ll leave this to you alone! I’m going to knock some sense into that dragon kid!

Itami: No. I’m not sure about Mira, but the rest of you combined will get butchered by this uninvited guest with ease. No one would actually die while I control this place, but I’m not taking any chances.

Mira: Sola, you know what to do. Monitor the recent participants.

Sola: Yes. I’ll handle it!

                Mira summoned her mirror form and told everyone to pass through it. The battle started.

Mira: Sola, what are you waiting for? We need to go!

Sola: *looks back at Itami*

Itami: Worry about yourself. We’ll see each other again, so get going.

                Mira and Sola left the Crossover Dimension.

Itami: Your roar alone broke through 9 of my energy shields at once. Maybe I should turn you into my minion…

Dahlia: Just kill me if you can. I welcome it.

 

**SCORE… AGG=9, Otogi=10, Draw=1**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Dahlia Oberste Draconacht is an oroginal character of mine that has nothing to do with AGG, Otogi, or my old AGG fanfics.
> 
> -Next chapter is another of Sola's off duty time. The point of those chapters is to update Sola's experience and memories, because the Crossover Dimension's time runs differently. The last time this Sola was in her own world was after the Two Santas event.


End file.
